verdad oculta y enemigos bleach y naruto y mas
by rukiruki1
Summary: cellaron a aizen pero quien esta detras de todo esto,ademas se imaginan a una rukia poderosa y que existiera una dimension mas poderosa que la soul society en el cual estuvieran personajes de otros animes.Ademas habran personajes que creen muertos...
1. renacimiento

Despues de el arc de hueco mundo ichigo perdio sus poderes por completo, pero con la ayuda de urahara y sus nuevos amigos el logro volverlos a obtener justo a tiempo. Cuando ichigo obtuvo su poder de nuevo , el empezo a entrenar con su padre y urahara, mientras que orihime entrenaba con yoruichi y el entrenamiento ichigo logro dominar completamente el mugetsu, mientras que orihime aprendio tecnicas de pelea y logro aumentar el poder de subaki,y aprendio a usar el shumpo apesar de no ser una shinigami;mientras tatsuki aprendio tambien a como combatir hollows. Ya habia pasado un a_**ñ**_o desde que ichigo obtuvo sus poderes ,el habia estado intentado entrar a la soul society muchas veces pero se lo negaron. La soul society se negaba en recibir a ichigo ya que no querian que ichigo se enterara de que aizen se habia escapado desde hace un a_**ñ**_o y que no sabian cual era su objetivo ya que lo ultimo que les dijo fue que... "llego la hora de obtener el poder de detener a la luna"...eso fue lo ultimo que dijo aizen y desaparecio. Los shinigamis fueron muchas veces a hueco mundo pero nunca encontraron a aizen (pero mayuri decidio quedarse ya que estava investigando algo que parecia interesante y extrano) .Los shinigamis pensaron que aizen no declararia guerra por ahora ya que no tenia a nadien o eso es lo que en la sociedad de almas creian. En karakura parecia estar perfecto y calmado al igual que en la soul society pero eso fue perturbado por la presencia de aizen y 10 acompanantes...pero antes de que el apareciera ...

-"Ishida-kun! quieres ir con nosostros a la reposteria" orhime como siempre feliz

-"claro, solo esperame un momento para cancelar la junta que tenia hoy" ishida empieza a llamar por cell a alguien

-"era algo importante?" orihime empazaba a sentir que habia sido inoportuna

-"nop, solo cosas comunes; haci que no te preocupes" al parecer ese quincy si que sabia leer los sentimientos de los demas

*Cuando iban llegando al porton de la entrada se encontraron con un desesperado cabeza de zanahoria

-"Innoue! porque demoraste tanto!" dijo nuestro querido ichigo

-"lo siento, es que fui a invitar a ishida-kun ya que el es muy amigo de kurosaki-kun" orihime sonrie pensando que habia sido buena su idea

-"no lo somos" dijeron ambos lanzandose miradas asesinas

-"pero si siempre los veo juntos, esta mas que claro que si son muy buenos amigos" dijo keigo tomando a ichigo del hombro al igual que a ishida

-"Te equivocas...keigo"ambos miran a keigo friamente y con miradas amenazantes

-"ah..cla..ro" keigo empezaba a tartamudear ya que se dio cuenta que su vida estaba en peligro de extincion

-"bueno vamos!" dijo tatsuki

*Todo paracia estar bien , indirectas entre ishida e ichigo...keigo hablando de chicas, chad simplemente callado...hasta que...

-"Que es esta presencia" dijo orihime impactada

-"Este reiatsu es...imposible" ishida se negaba a creerlo pero sabia que era verdad

-"Ese reiatsu es de...aizen" dijo ichigo asombrado

-"Mira" grito ishida apuntando hacia el cielo donde se encontraba aizen en compania de sus nuevos sirvientes

-"Tiempo sin vernos ... kurosaki ichigo" dijo aizen sonriendo malevolamente

-"Imposible,que no los shinigamis lo habian encerrado?" dijo ishida

-"Ademas que no urahara-san lo habia cellado?" dijo orihime

-"Aqui lo mas importante es...QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO EL AQUI!" dijo ichigo a todo pulmon

-"Mpm...veo que no has cambiado nada, ademas parece que obtuvistes tus poderes de shinigami de vuelta" dijo aizen mirando a ichigo desafiante

-"Claro que si,y ademas logre aumentar mas mi poder y logre do..." ichigo es interrumpido por aizen

-"Dominar el mugetsu, es eso lo que querias decir, kurosaki" dijo aizen caminando hacia donde se encontraba ichigo y ellos se pusieron en guardia

-"Como...?...no te acerques aizen o esta vez me asegurare de matarte sin importar lo que diga la sociedad de almas" en ese momento ichigo se convierte en shinigami

-"Tranquilo yo solo queria acercarme un poco para...(aizen aparece al lado de ichigo)...felicitarte"dijo aizen al oido de ichigo,ichigo se aleja rapidamente de el

-"ICHIGO!" grito karin mientras corria hacia el

-"Karin que haces aqui,donde esta yuzu?...y porque rayos lo trajistes a el (isshin)" dijo ichigo haciendole el feo a su padre

-"Yo no lo traje este me siguio,y por mas que le dije que se fuera no me hizo caso...ademas ya sabes como es de terco y desesperante" dijo karin senalando a isshin

-"Efectivamente , yo vine soli...(procesando informacion)...karin-chan me acabas de insultar?" dijo isshin todo dramatico

-"Y te acabas de dar cuenta!" dijo ichigo sin poder creerlo

-"No cabe duda que tu cerebro es mas lento que una tortuga con rehumas!" dijo karin en voz alta

-"Oigan! no es momento para estar discutiendo ya que estamos frente a aizen" dijo ishida acomodandose los lentes

-"Tienes razon ishida" dijo ichigo incorporandose de nuevo

-"OH!" isshin mira impresionado a ishida

-"Sucede algo,senor kurosaki" dijo ishida al percatarse de que el lo estaba mirando

-"Sabes ,te pareces mucho en la forma de pensar y de actuar a tu padre ryuken"dijo isshin acercandose a ishida y dandole palmadas en el hombro..ishida se molesta(como todos sabemos a el no le cae bien su padre ryuken)

-"Que pasa ishida" dijo isshin

-"Baka! acaso no sabes que a ishida no le cae bien su padre" dijo ichigo mirando a isshin

-"Pero si son tan identicos"dijo isshin para rematar

-"YO NO ME PARESCO EN NADA A ESE!" grito ishida a todo pulmon

-"Ves lo que provocas" dijo ichigo separando a su padre de ishida

-"Pero se parecen tan..." isshin es interrumpido por...

-"Basta...acaso no ven que aizen ya se fue...imbeciles!" dijo ryuken acercandose mas a ellos

-"Eh'...a donde habra ido?" dijo ichigo ignorando a ryuken

-"Ah! ryuken justo estabamos hablando de ti y de tu hijo" isshin jala a ryuken

-"Que haces aqui ryuken" dijo ishida ( el aura se volvio muy fria y oscura)

-"Eso es algo que no te incumbe" dijo ryuken devolviendole la misma mirada

-"Oigan no creen que deberiamos ir a buscarlo en vez de estar aqui discutiendo tonterias" dijo tatsuki poniendose enfrente de ellos

-"Lo dices en serio?..acaso no recuerdas el inmenso poder que tiene ese hombre" dijo keigo quien definitivamente no queria ir

-"El esconderse no resolvera nada...keigo" como siempre mizuiro se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su companero

-"lo encontre! se encuentra en el parque" durante el entrenamiento orihime habia aprendido a encontrar a alguien rapidamente por el reiatsu

-"muy bien hecho innoue-san , ahora vamos" dijo ishida pero es detenido por un comentario desagradable

-"Increible...tu y ryuken hablan igualitos" dijo isshin definitivamente era un experto en fastidiar

-"NO me compares con ese" dijo ishida dandose la vuelta y llendose

-"Vaya si que no se lleva con su padre..ps que le hiciste ryuken" isshin se recarga del hombro de ryuken

-"Nada que te importe..y no necesito consejos por si pensabas decirme" como siempre su respuesta fue fria y cruel

-"Pues si quieres te puedo dar unos buenos consejos para llevarte bien con tu hijo...ya que yo soy un experto" definitivamente era terco y mentiroso pero que se la va hacer era isshin despues de todo

-"No ofrescas consejos que no usas ..ya que por si se te olvido ichigo y tu no son muy compatibles que digamos" ryuken definitivamente sabia mucho de el

-"Eh?...acaso quieres decir que no me llevo bien con mi hijo!" si que era un poco lento isshin

-"tecnicamente...si" ryuken se da la vuelta y se va con los demas

-" espera..oyes como es que sabes tanto de mi...acaso me espias..oyes escuchame" decia isshin mientras corria detras de ellos

*Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas los capitanes se encontraban en una junta y...

-"Los siguientes capitanes se quedaran aqui a resguardar la sociedad de almas...unnohana, komamura, y por ultimo kurotsuchi, los demas vendran conmigo haci que vayan a prepararse y los vere en la puerta senkaimon dentro de 15 minutos...haci que retirense ahora! " dijo el capitan comandante y se dio la media vuelta...todos los capitanes estaban haciando sus arreglos y todos los capitanes que irian llevarian a sus vicecapitanes y en el caso de ukitake...

-" Capitan ire yo con usted" dijo kiyone

-" lo siento pero solo me llevare a mi vicecapitan" dijo ukitake con una calida sonrisa

-"Ahora que lo pienso no la he visto en todo el dia" dijo sentaro

-"siento llegar tarde capitan, pero estuve viendo unos informes" dijo la vicecapitana un poco agitada

-" no te preocupes, por cierto no estas nerviosa de que volveras aver a ichigo despues de tres largos years" dijo ukitake

-" solo un poco" dijo rukia (ovio quien mas ..y si ella era la vicecapitana)

-" quien se llevara una sorpresa es el al ver como has cambiado" dijo renji entrando

-"de que ablas si yo sigo igual que siempre" idjo rukia

-"Si seguir igual significa que tu cabello crecio hasta casi las piernas y creciste a la estatura que tenia innoue, entonces sip sigues igual" dijo renji ironicamente

-" lo mejor de todo y lo mas impresionate es que rukia chan ya tiene grandes y perfectos atributos tambien" matsumoto la sorprendio por atras pero rukia se alejo un poco

-" suficiente ..es hora de irnos ukitake" dijo byakuya quien por cierto seguia guapisimo

-"Si..por cierto rukia podrias ir con kurotsuchi y decirle que me de el pedido especial que le pedi"

-"claro ya despues los alcanzare en el mundo real"dijo rukia quien usa el shumpo y se va

*Al llegar a la puerta senkaimon...

-"llego la hora de terminar de una vez por todas esta pelea..y de volver a vernos con las personas del mundo real despues de un largo tiempo...VAMOS!" dijo el capitan comandante

*pero nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaria y mucho menos se imaginaban que descubririan el verdadero objetivo de aizen y quien realmente estaba detras de todo esto...


	2. secretos revelados

Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia (loca) ,espero sea de su agrado y le agradesco a gibybluu por su apoyo y a suna no hime por el consejo y apoyo. Recordemos que los presonajes le pertenecen a nuestro gran maestro Tite kubo-sama y yo solo los tomo prestados y como recordaran en el capitulo anterior, se vio que la sociedad de almas entraria en accion en esta batalla y que la terminarian de una vez por todas, pero el misterio se encontraba en la gran sorpresa que se darian al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, y la mayor sorpresa y confusion se daria cuando se revelara quien realmente era rukia...entren y lean para que lo averiguen por ustedes mismos..y sean Bienvenidos todos aquellos que lean mi historia..arigato!.

INFORMACION

-"..dialogo"

-"...(informacion o acciones mientras el dialogo o pensamientos del personaje)..."

-"..." (informacion extra o pensamientos de su servidora)

*Cuando la sociedad de almas llego al mundo real se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba sucediendo y principalmente lo que estaba pasando en ese instante frente a sus ojos...

-"Esto no puede ser cierto"dijo impactada rangiku

-"No puede ser...como es que el sobrepaso el nivel.." ukitake es interrumpido

-"No lo digas..recuerda que solo tu, unnohana y yo sabemos de que existe otro nivel de evolucion despues de un shinigami" dijo kyoraku tomando a ukitake del hombro

-"Lo se..pero solo 1 de 100,000 shinigamis logra llegar a ese nivel , y ademas el es un humano" dijo ukitake aun con asombro

-"Lo se, pero el no es un humano cualquiera recuerdalo...ademas recuerda que el capitan comandante nos ordeno que jamas hablaramos de esto en publico ni mucho menos dijeramos el nombre de la siguiente evolucion" definitivamente kyoraku podia ser serio cuando queria (aunque parece que es un poco flojo pero si que es poderoso)

-"Tienes razon" dijo ukitake entendiendo la situacion , en ese momento unnohana se acerca a ukitake y a kyoraku ya que ellos se encontraban un poco alejados de los demas

-"Ya le avisaron a rukia lo que esta pasando aqui?" dijo unnohana en voz baja

-"No... quiero que ella misma lo vea y lo confirme con sus propios ojos" ukitake sabia que si ellos se lo decian ella no lo creeria del todo

*Mientras tanto ichigo(tenia mayor velocidad ,poder, y fuerza) peleaba contra aizen(estaba perdiendo aizen) y el(ichigo) estaba usando el mugetsu pero ahora tenia su zampakutou y de ella emanaba un fuego negro y un poco rojo, para muchos eso simplemente era parte del mugetsu pero no era haci y ukitake ,kyoraku ,unnohana ,y principalmente rukia sabian que no era haci..mientras tanto rukia se encontraba llegando casi al mundo real, pero se detiene ya que sintio el reiatsu de ichigo apesar de que aun no llegaba al mundo real y...

-"(Este reiatsu pertenece a ichigo...pero esto es imposible..amenos que...no no ..o si?..tengo que llegar rapido para asegurar mis sospechas)" en ese momento rukia apresura sus pasos pero es detenida drasticamente por una voz sin dueño

-"Te en-con-tre" era voz de un chico en tono jugueton y burlon, pero no habia nadie

-"Quien anda ahy!" dijo rukia algo confusa y con desconfianza, pero no recibio respuesta alguna y decidio seguir su camino pero no lograba quitarse de la mente esa voz ya que por una extraña razon ella sintio melancolia con el tan solo hecho de escuchar esa voz

*Volviendo a la pelea de ichigo y aizen, ichigo se encontraba apunto de usar una nueva tecnica para destruir completamente a aizen pero justo antes de que lo hiciera llego rukia pero ichigo no la vio y..

-"Capitan ukitake! fui con el capitan kurotsuchi y me dijo que aun no lo tenia preparado y que.." rukia no termina su frase ya que escucha algo que la desconecta de su conversacion

-"MUGETSU INFERNAL!" grito ichigo extendiendo su zampakuto. En ese momento el traje de ichigo se convirtio totalmente negro y alrededor un color dorado, en la parte de los pectorales estaba descubierto( usemos la imaginacion e imaginemonos al sexy de ichigo enseñando su sexy cuerpo..)

-"(Demonios...no..no ,yo no puedo morir por manos de un simple e inutil humano)" se decia una y otra vez aizen asi mismo

-"Hasta nunca...AIZEN!" dijo ichigo lanzando un ataque(el color de su ataque ya no era negro y rojo sino negro y dorado)

-"NOOOOO" gritaba aizen mientras pudo ya que encuanto el ataque impacto su cuerpo le hizo una herida profunda la cual lo dejo moribundo(pero nadie se aseguro de la muerte de aizen) y cuando la sociedad de almas miro esto reaccionaron muy sorprendidos todos y ..

-"INCREIBLE!" grito toda emocionada rangiku

-"La sociedad de almas te estara agradecido toda la vida por haber acabado con aizen, aunque.." el capitan comandante es interrumpido por..(se imaginan quien sera capaz de interrumpir al capitan comandante?)

-"Ichi ese ataque estuvo increible aunque ken-chan puede hacerlo mejor" dijo yachiru( claro quien mas se atreveria a llamar a kempachi de ese modo, aunque ahora ya habia crecido un poco pero seguia igual de obsesionada por los dulces)

-"Si, claro" dijo ichigo (definitivamente el comentario de yachiru no era precisamente lo que esperaba)

-"Temo que ahora la sociedad de almas tiene una deuda muy grande contigo,kurosaki ichigo, y supongo que...yo tambien(esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja)" definitivamente byakuya no era tan malo como actuaba

-"Vaya! no esperaba escuchar esto de parte de ti ,byakuya-boo" definitivamente a yoruichi le gustaba alterar y avergonzar a byakuya y para ser honestos lo estaba consiguiendo

-"Estoy hablando con kurosaki, yoruichi" dijo byakuya enojado y como siempre arrogante (desgraciadamente el aura positiva fue arruinada por yoruichi pero haci era byakuya)

-"Sabes como podrias pagar tu deuda con ichigo, byakuya-boo" definitivamente yoruichi lo estaba ignorando(En ese momento ichigo se da cuenta que riruka y los demas que lo ayudaron a obtener sus poderes se encuentran ahy tambien solo que un poco retirados de los shinigamis y decide ir hacia ellos dejando a byakuya y a yoruichi discutiendo)

-"Yo se! yo se como!" decia isshin acercandose y alegre(como siempre)

-"Haci?, y como ,diganos como señor kurosaki" dijo yoruichi (definitivamente se habian puesto de acuerdo)

-"Aceptando que rukia-chan ande con..."desafortunadamente la oracion de isshin no fue completada debido a un disgusto muy abvio

-"ME NIEGO!" dijo fria y cruelmente byakuya (definitivamente sabia lo que seguia en la oracion de isshin)

-"Pero si no termine de decir la oracion" isshin empezaba a ponerse berrinchudo

-"No es necesario, señor kurosaki" dijo byakuya lanzandole una mirada asesina

-"Amm..creo..que..ti..tiene razon" definitivamente si que era un experto entendiendo miradas y como no si las recibia a diario con ichigo

*Mientras pasaba esto; ukitake, kyoraku, unnohana, y rukia conversavan algo secretamente y lo sufiicientemente alejados de los demas para no ser notados y...

-"Y bien rukia-chan, que dices sobre lo que acaba de pasar" dijo kyoraku serio

-"Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creido" dijo rukia aun atonita

-"Pero lo es, rukia-san" dijo unnohana

-"Que piensas hacer, le haras a ichigo una propuesta y le revelaras quien realmente eres y el porque de tu estancia en la sociedad de almas?" dijo ukitake

-"No, aun no es el momento, ya que si lo hago seguramente no lo comprendera y me rechazara" dijo rukia muy segura

-"Te rechazara?, acaso le propondras matrimonio?" dijo kyoraku (definitivamente no entendio)

-"Me rechazara cuando sepa que le he mentido todo este tiempo...en todo lo que le he dicho y que yo fui la que le causo mas sufrimiento en su vida" dijo rukia algo triste.

*En ese momento aizen(aun estaba medio vivo ya que nadie se percato de su muerte) jala a rukia y le pone su zampakuto en el cuello a rukia y..

-"ICHIGO!" grito aizen con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento ichigo voltea y ve a rukia (aunque al principio no la reconocio)

-"Ru..rukia" dijo ichigo admirado por el gran cambio que habia tenido ella

-"Quien es ella?' dijo con cierto celo riruka

-"Ella es... una amiga muy especial" dijo ichigo con melancolia..despues de todo hacia tres años que no la miraba

-"Porque te refieres a ella como alguien especial" dijo algo confuso ginjo

-"Porque lo es, ya que kuchiki-san es la que le dio a kurosaki-kun los poderes para ser shinigami la primera vez" dijo orihime acercandose

-"Y porque nunca hablaba de ella si era 'tan especial' " dijo ruiruka (definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de saber de la existencia de rukia)

-"Porque si hablaba de ella lo mirariamos con esa mirada todo el tiempo" dijo ishida uniendose a la platica...volviendo a aizen...

-"Todos son unos IMBECILES principalmente tu kurosaki...ya que jamas entendieron cual era mi verdadero objetivo" dijo aizen aun teniendo a rukia

-"Y seguimos haci" dijo keigo

-"Acaso crees que de verdad me lograste cellar ,urahara" dijo aizen

-"Acaso no fue haci?" dijo urahara tranquilamente

-"NO!, todo fue parte de mi plan" dijo aizen con cierta altaneria

-"Acaso tratas de decir que tus planes eran ser golpeado por ichigo, ser cellado por mi , y ser encarcelado?" dijo urahara con sarcasmo

-"Digamos que lo de ichigo no estaba en mis planes pero ayudo de mucho en mis planes, digamos que lo que yo queria era que kurosaki se alejara de rukia y asi fue" dijo aizen mirando fijamente a ichigo

-"Habla en serio?...no me digas que esta enamorado de rukia?" dijo rangiku

-"No podria ya que seria traicion, yo queria que se separaran ya que haci podria atacarla sin tener cuidado de kurosaki , y poder obtener el poder de detener a la luna" dijo aizen

-"Emmm...aun no entiendo" dijo isshin

-"Es obvio, rukia-san simboliza la luna" dijo ishida

-"Haci es, y la tengo que llevar ante mi amo..pero antes de eso tengo que tomar un poco de su sangre" dijo aizen

-"No permitire que mates a rukia..ya que primero te mato yo" dijo ichigo furioso

-"De que hablas, si rukia no puede morir?" dijo aizen

-"Que?" dijo ichigo algo confuso al igual que los shinigamis y algunos humanos presentes

-"No me digas que no sabes del origen de rukia, no lo puedo creer; que de verdad no sabias que rukia es..." Aizen es interrumpido

-"CALLATE!" grito con desesperacion rukia

-"Dime algo ichigo, alguna vez te has preguntado como se crean los hollows(huecos)?..o quien decide como y cuando debe morir alguien?" dijo aizen

-"No, y esto a que viene ademas" dijo ichigo

-"No lo escuches ichigo" decia rukia con angustia

-"Ahy un lugar llamado Devilucknia...ellos son los que crean a los hollows y deciden si debe morir alguien...y sabes que ichigo entre nosotros se encuentra alguien de este lugar y sabes que es lo mejor de todo...que esa persona fue la que decidio como debia morir...tu mama" dijo aizen

-"Que ra..yos estas diciendo" dijo ichigo tratando de no creer lo que le decia aizen

-"Si no me crees lo que estoy apunto de decirte puedes preguntarles a ukitake, kyoraku, unnohana, y al capitan comandante si es verdad de que esa persona que decidio la muerte de tu mama y como debia morir ella, es nada mas ni nada menos que..."definitivamente rukia no queria dejar que aizen terminara su oracion

-"Yamete..onegai( basta...por favor)" dijo rukia en voz baja

-"Lo siento pero no te...escuche" dijo aizen

-"onegai" dijo rukia subiendo el volumen de su voz

-"Podrias decirlo mas fuerte para que te oigamos todos" aizen queria humillar a rukia

-"ONEGAI!" grito rukia con todas sus fuerzas

-"Porque ..rukia esta diciendo por favor...es como si.." hinamori es interrumpida por nuevas personas que llegan

-"Lo que fuera a decir aizen la perjudicara" dijo shinji

-"Y haci es..shinji..la persona que iba a nombrar era a...KUCHIKI RUKIA" al decir esto aizen ,rukia bajo la mirada mientras que todos los shinigamis y humanos pusieron sus miradas en ella(rukia)

*Lo se, es cruel que pusiera a rukia en esta situacion pero no se preocupen todo tiene una buena razon y se las dare en los siguientes capitulos...bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y espero que sigan leyendo los demas capitulos que saldran. No olviden dejar reviews o comentarios...y gracias por su paciencia y tiempo a todos los lectores.

Hasta la proxima


	3. enfrentando el dolor y la verdad

Hola a todos los lectores y fanaticos de bleach y la pareja ichiruki, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero sea de su agrado. Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios(reviews), y apoyo. Y luna Vi Britania te agradesco tu comentario y apoyo. Ademas recordemos que los personajes son solo prestados de nuestro gran lider de ideas tite-kubo (aunque si no hace un ichiruki al final o al menos una pequeña demostracion nos rompera el corazon a los ichirukistas...pero de todos modos lo seguiremos apoyando)

INFORMACION

-"..dialogo"

-"...(informacion o acciones mientras el dialogo o pensamientos del personaje)..."

-"..." (informacion extra o pensamientos de su servidora)

*Recordemos que en el capitulo anterior... se descubrio que rukia venia de Devilucknia ,en ese momento todos fijan su mirada en rukia ,y ella(rukia) solo bajo su mirada y todo quedo en silencio y en shock..pero ichigo decidio romper con ese silencio y enfrentar a rukia esperando que lo negara pero...

-"Ru...rukia dime que no es cierto lo que dijo...aizen" decia ichigo esperando un no por respuesta pero sabia que no habia probabilidad de escuchar esa respuesta debido a la reaccion de rukia

-"..."Rukia solo se quedo callada y sin nisiquiera hacer el minimo esfuerzo para mirar a ichigo

-"Rukia porfavor respondeme...dime que no es cierto" decia ichigo con una mirada suplicante aunque sabia muy en el fondo que era verdad

-"..." rukia seguia en el mismo comportamiento

-"QUE ME RESPONDAS MALDITA SEA, RUKIA!" grito ichigo desesperado y con cierto enojo

-"Es...es...cierto...ichigo" decia rukia con los ojos de arrepentimiento y por fin mirandolo a los ojos

-"Vaya, y yo pensaba que a quien le preguntarias seria a los otros...como sea ahora que ya sabes la verdad supongo que no te interpondras ya que despues de todo ella es la culpable de todas tus desgracias" decia aizen poniendo su espada a un lado y hacercandose al cuello de rukia (que planeaba aizen?)

-"DETENTE!" grito ichigo con la mirada agachada

-"No molestes ichigo, solo tienes que observar o irte" decia aizen abriendo la boca y depronto le salieron colmillos y..

-"AAHHH!" empezaba a gritar histerico keigo al ver que a aizen le salian colmillos

-"CALLATE!" decia hiyori dandole una patada en la cara

-"Dueleeee!" empezaba a sobarse la cara keigo con desesperacion

-"Claro que duele! que creias que era una caricia!" decia hiyori gritandole a keigo

-"amargada" dijo keigo en voz baja(penso que hiyori no lo habia escuchado pero...)

-"QUE DIJISTES!" grito hiyori enfurecida

-"Nada..."todavia no terminaba de decir la frase y salio corriendo keigo

-"YA VERAS!" gritaba hiyori mientras corria atras de keigo

-"AYUDA!" gritaba keigo mientras corria

-"Pobrecillo" decia shinji

-"Que rayos eres?" decia riruka confundida

-"Yo?, yo soy un ex-capitan de la sociedad de almas pero ahora soy un vizard y soy el lider de..." shinji es interrumpido

-"No te lo preguntaba a ti, se lo decia a el" decia riruka señalando a aizen

-"Que grosera...ademas yo soy mas interesante que ese envidioso...sabias que aizen me pidio que le prestara mi zampakuto solo que no se lo preste ya que jamas dejaria a... sakanade!" decia shinji en un tono presumido

-"Oh si claro!...si eso fuera veradad me podrias decir donde esta SAKANADE?" decia hiyori en tono burlon (por fin habia dejado de corretear a keigo de hecho lo habia dejado noqueado en algun lugar...pobre)

-"Pues...emmm...que no estavamos hablando de aizen" dijo shinji cambiando el tema(definitivamente no traia su zampakuto)

-"Porque cambias de tema" dijo hiyori

-"Yo no lo cambie es solo que..."definitivamente no tenia una buena excusa

-"Ah! lo sabia olvidaste tu zampakuto, baka(tonto)" decia hiyori burlandose de shinji

-"No! eso no es cierto es solo que la deje recargandose" definitivamente shinji habia inventado una excusa mediocre

-"Es la peor excusa que eh escuchado, ademas como que recargando ni que fuera celular" decia hiyori burlandose

-"Urusai(callate)!" grito shinji humillado

-"Basta! no estamos para juegos" decia lisa interponiendose entre ellos

-"Argh! me siento estupido preguntando esto pero...eres un vampiro, aizen" pregunto renji

-"Awww..te sientes estupido ?, pero si ya lo eres...BAKA!" decia hiyori riendose

-"Maldita" decia renji empezando a enfurecerse

-"Que dijistes! acaso quieres pelea...si quieres pelea yo te la dare...vamos!" decia hiyori (estaba mas agresiva que nunca)

-"Pero si tu empezastes esto!" decia renji contratacando

-"Acepta tu culpa!" decia hiyori señalando a renji

-"Yo? pero de que? " decia renji sin entender a hiyori y la verdad es que nadien entendia que tenia que ver la culpa en todo esto

-"Quieres que te de una respuesta o prefieres seguir gritando y quedarte con tu duda" decia aizen sonriendo malevolamente

-" Es obvio que quiero una respuesta" decia renji poniendose serio e ignorando a hiyori quien por fin se calma

-"Lo soy...pero no soy un vampiro comun como el que los estupidos humanos cuentan" decia aizen posponiendo su ataque a rukia

-"Vaya esto es nuevo" decia isshin

-"Yo pertenesco a un linaje de vampiros llamado...Red Moon" decia aizen

-"Aizen!no deberias ..distraerte!" grito ichigo quien se encuentra tras de el

-"Quien dijo que...estaba distraido" decia aizen voltendo hacia atras donde estaba ichigo

-"GETSUGA...TENSHOU!" grito ichigo lanzando un ataque, y aizen no tiene mas remedio que soltar a rukia ya que el ataque lo impacto directamente

-"Kuchiki-san!te encuentras bien?" decia orihime acercandose a ella y lista para curarla si tenia alguna herida

-"Estoy bien...y no estas molesta por lo que acaba de pasar?" decia rukia algo triste ya que sabia que lo que recibiria despues de que se enteraran del secreto de ella pero...

-"Si no nos lo dijistes, ah de ser porque no podias hacerlo...ademas yo confio mucho en ti...kuchiki-san" decia orihime con una calida sonrisa

-"Arigato(gracias)...innoue" decia rukia algo sorprendida por la forma que orihime habia respondido pero sabia que esa no seria la reaccion que ichigo le daria...mientras tanto ichigo y aizen se encuentran luchando

-"Porque...porque la defiendes aun despues de saber la verdad" decia aizen confundido y algo herido

-"Porque no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como hieres a alguien apesar de que sea...ella" decia ichigo con cierto rencor y dolor

-"En ese caso...me retiro entonces, ya que no creo que sea necesario que te mate...despues de todo te moriras del dolor y lo mejor es que sera...lento" decia aizen desapareciendo y sin abrir una puerta(garganta o senkaimon)

-"Es extraño" decia rangiku

-"Que cosa?" decia hitsugaya

-"Que se vaya de esa manera" decia rangiku

-"Yo les explicare porque se fue haci y sin hacerle nada a rukia" decia kurotsuchi apareciendo con nemu

-"PORQUE?" decian todos

-"Mientras estuve en hueco mundo investigando..descubri que rukia no era una shinigami" decia kurotsuchi mirando a rukia

-"Entonces tu ya lo sabias" dijo kyoraku

-"Asi es y eso no es todo tambien descubri que aizen es solo un subordinado de alguien mas, no es haci...rukia" decia kurotsuchi mirando a rukia desafiante y rukia le lanzaba la misma mirada a el .

*Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado...tratare de escribir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda...y no olviden dejar comentarios porfavor y de nuevo muchas gracias.


	4. Consequencias por ocultar la VERDAD

Hola a todos aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo...disfrutenlo y gracias por la espera o

*En el capitulo anterior...

-"Es extraño" decia rangiku

-"Que cosa?" decia hitsugaya

-"Que se vaya de esa manera" decia rangiku

-"Yo les explicare porque se fue haci y sin hacerle nada a rukia" decia kurotsuchi apareciendo con nemu

-"PORQUE?" decian todos

-"Mientras estuve en hueco mundo investigando..descubri que rukia no era una shinigami" decia kurotsuchi mirando a rukia

-"Entonces tu ya lo sabias" dijo kyoraku

-"Asi es y eso no es todo tambien descubri que aizen es solo un subordinado de alguien mas, no es haci...rukia" decia kurotsuchi mirando a rukia desafiante y rukia le lanzaba la misma mirada a el

*Ahora...

-"Y bien?...que no piensas responder maldita traidora" decia karin enfurecida

-"Karin-chan! porque le hablas haci a rukia-chan" decia yuzu mientras se acercaba (ella no habia escuchado lo de quien era rukia ni que habia hecho)

-"No la defiendas yuzu!...tu no estuvistes para escucharlo pero lo que paso es que esta fue la que ma..."decia karin enfurecida y con resentimiento pero fue interrumpida

-"Basta karin!...aun no es el momento" decia isshin tomandola del hombro

-"Acaso piensas hacer lo mismo que esta y ocultarle la verdad a yuzu!" decia karin exaltada

-"Ahy cosas que son mejor ocultarlas y esperar el momento adecuado ya que si no...podria destruir a la otra persona involucrada" decia isshin mirando a rukia

-"Acaso estas defendiendola!" decia karin enojada

-"Saber que papa?" decia yuzu

-"Saber que esta fue la que mando a matar a nuestra madre...ella la separo de nosotros...ELLA ES LA CULPABLE!"decia karin con los ojos llorosos (definitvamente le habia dolido demasiado la noticia)

-"Yuzu..."decia rukia en susurro

-"No...no...no puede ser...rukia-chan jamas haria algo haci...verdad,rukia-chan" decia yuzu con los ojos llororsos y mirando hacia rukia

-"Gomen..." decia rukia con la mirada abajo

-"Porque...porque...porque rukia-chan...**PORQUE!"** gritaba yuzu llorando

-"Tranquila yuzu-chan!" decia orihime abrazandola

-"Me quisiera retirar...si usted me lo permite capitan yamamoto" decia rukia seria

-"Oh no! tu no te vas hasta que aceptes que conoces al verdadero lider de aizen" decia kurotsuchi

-"No...no se quien es el lider de aizen, jamas lo he visto ni siquiera sabia que aizen tenia..." Rukia fue interrumpida por..

-"Acaso no te das cuenta que cuanto mas lo niegues mas te undes en tu mentira" decia shinji acercandose hacia rukia

-"Sera mejor que digas la verdad de una buena vez...si esque conoces lo que es la verdad" decia soi fong seria

-"No seas tan cruel soi fong...aunque tienes razon" decia yoruichi acercandose con urahara

-"Si...si se quien es el lider de aizen" decia rukia mirando a kurotsuchi firmemente

-"**Lo sabia! estas unida con el pelado de aizen eres una traidora**" decia hiyori señalando a rukia y exaltada

-"Debo de admitir que no me lo esperaba de ti rukia" decia matsumoto

-"Y pensar que eres una kuchiki" decia kempachi mirando a byakuya

-"..."rukia se da la vuelta y avanza para irse pero es detenida bruscamente por ichigo

-"Que crees que haces!...sueltame!" decia rukia forcejeandose

-"**NO!..**no lo hare hasta que nos digas toda la verdad..y todo lo de..Devilucknia" decia ichigo serio y apretando cada vez mas fuerte el brazo de rukia

-"Acaso crees que traicionaria al lugar donde pertenesco solo porque tu me lo pides" decia rukia mirando a ichigo y tratando de hacerse la fuerte

-"No te lo estoy pidiendo...te estoy diciendo que me diras todo o no te soltare" decia ichigo serio y enojado ..le estaba apretando tanto el brazo que rukia no soporto mas y...

-"**ME LASTIMAS! SUELTAME ICHIGO O ME ARRANCARAS EL BRAZO**" decia rukia desesperada y tratando de safarse y quejandose del dolor que le estaba causando ichigo

-"No creo que este dolor se compare con el dolor que siento despues de haberme enterado que a la que considere mi compañera de lucha y la persona que jamas me mentiria resulto ser la...asesina de mi madre!" decia ichigo enfurecido y lleno de dolor por la traicion de rukia

-"Pues si esperas que te pida perdon...no lo hare ya que tengo buenas razones por la cual lo hize" decia rukia mirando a ichigo firme y fuerte

-"Pues te escucho" decia ichigo aun apretando el brazo de rukia

-"**NO!...** no te lo puedo decir ya que lo tengo prohibido" decia rukia

-"Y no tuviste prohibido matar a mi madre" decia ichigo apretujando mas el brazo de rukia (pobre brazo ya estaba azul)

-"**YA SUELTAME...SUELTAME ICHIGO**" decia rukia ya sin mover el brazo ya que el dolor era intenso

-"**NO! NO LO HARE**!" decia ichigo enfurecido

-"Ichigo es suficiente, suelta a rukia" decia isshin

-"Kurosaki-kun basta ya " decia orihime acercandose

-"No piensas defender a tu hermana, byakuya-boo" decia yoruichi

-"No es nesesario que lo haga yo" decia byakuya serio y tranquilo

-"**CALLENSE!**" decia ichigo enfurecido y sin soltar a rukia

-"Acaso no oiste...que la sultes!" decia cierta persona detras de ichigo , pero para ichigo no le era conocido esta persona

-"_flash" _en ese momento ichigo suelta a rukia y se mueve usando el shumpo, rukia cae hacia la persona que se encontraba detras de ichigo y...

-"Te encuentras bien...ruki ruki-chan" decia la persona que la cacho en voz apacible y con una mirada tierna y una enorme sonrisa

-"Que haces aqui...Ayame" decia rukia

-"Debo admitir que esperaba por lo menos un gracias...pero eso seria pedir un milagro" decia ayame sonriendo ,en ese momento rukia se aleja de el y

-"Gracias?...de que deberia darte gracias" decia rukia

-"Porque estan tan impresionados los shinigamis?" decia ayame sin simular la situacion

-"Como querias que reaccionaran si para ellos eres un completo extraño que aparecio de la nada" decia rukia algo enojada pero sabandose el brazo

-"La buena noticia es que...tu brazo ya no esta azul" decia ayame en forma de sarcasmo y burla

-"Deja de burlarte de mi!...ademas yo no necesitaba tu ayuda" decia rukia

-"Tenias que ser rukia sai..."ayame es interrumpido

-"Callate! hablas demasiado" decia rukia

-"Quien rayos eres tu y que haces aqui" decia ichigo molesto ya que ayame los habia ignorado a todos excepto a rukia

-"Si que eres un chico impaciente y ruidoso...como sea yo soy Ayame Saito, Devilucknico y hermano **MAYOR** de ruki ruki-chan" decia ayame recargando su cabeza sobre la de rukia

-"Porque rayos siempre tienes que recalcar que eres mi hermano mayor" decia rukia con cierto enojo

-"Mph...porque lo soy" decia ayame sonriendo

-"Sabes que te lo pensastes demasido...ademas muevete que crees que soy tu recargadera" decia rukia empujando a ayame

-"Haci que tu tambien eres un Devilucknico" decia ichigo poniendose en posicion para atacar

-"Acaso piensas atacarme...ja ja ja tenia razon masak..." ayame es interrumpido

-"Ayame!" grita rukia enojada

-"Que era lo que ibas a decir?...termina lo que ibas a decir ahora mismo" decia ichigo sospechando que el nombre que escucharia era el de su madre

-"Bien si quieres que te lo diga te lo dire... a quien iba a nombrar era a..." ayame es interrumpido

-"Suficiente!...ayame" decia cierta chica de cabello morado claro y ojos azules

*Esto es todo por hoy...y perdonad la tardanza...en el siguiente capitulo rukia vuelve a donde pertenece y habran nuevos personajes, gracias por su tiempo a todos los lectores y espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado

INFORMACION SOBRE FISICO DE LOS PERSONAJES

*****AYAME SAITO - Este personaje es de fruits basket y su nombre real es ayame sohma, realmente me encanto su forma de ser y fisico por eso lo eleji a el. Asi que porfavor imaginense a el cuando hable de ayame saito el hermano mayor de rukia. Espero que a los lectores no les incomode y si no les gusta este personaje solo imaginense al personaje que les paresca mejor gracias por la comprencion.

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES DIRE EL FISICO DE LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DIFERENTE SOBRE ALGUN

PERSONAJE HAGANMELO SABER Y LO TOMARE EN CUENTA GUSTOSAMENTE. Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR

REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS.


	5. dos intrusos muy ruidosos

Siento la tardanza, pero aki les dejo este nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten.

los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo (bleach), Kawamori Shoji (macross frontier), Yukiru Sugisaki (dn angel), Natsuki Takaya (fruits basket), Ito "Oh! great" Ōgure (tenjho tenge), y mas adelante seran mas

-"Ma...ma...ma.." ayame estaba aturdido por la aparicion de cierta chica

-"Eh?...porque actuas tan asombrado" decia la chica mirando a ayame

-"Maya! Que haces aqui!" decia ayame alterado

-"Uh?...no me digas que de verdad pensabas que el emperador te dejaria acargo de esto solo!" decia maya en forma de burla

-"Maya-chan!" decia ayame corriendo hacia ella y abrazandola fuertemente

-"Argh! su-el-ta-me!" decia maya tratando de safarce del abrazo de ayame que mas bien la estaba aficciando

-"Maya-chan te extrañe taaantoo!" decia ayame

-"Para que rayos los mandaron aqui" decia rukia enojada

-"No te pongas celosa ruki ruki-chan..tambien tengo muchos abrazos para ti!" decia ayame agarrando a rukia y abrazandolas alas dos

-"Ayame ...sueltame..!" decia rukia empujandolo al igual que maya

-"Como puedes estar jugando despues de haber confesado que mataste a mi madre..." decia karin enfurecida y llendo hacia rukia para atacarla pero cuando estaba apunto de darle un golpe a rukia fue detenida por...

-"Lo siento pero no puedo permitirte golpear a ruki ruki-chan" decia ayame sonriendo

-"Sabes que con esa estupida sonrisa la vas a hacer enojar mas y terminara golpeandote ati" decia maya

-"Ah! ..no creo que se atreva" decia ayame pero en ese momento karin le planto una patada en la cara y...

-"Itaaaiiii(duele)...si se atrevio" decia ayame sobandose la cara y dejando libre a karin quien sin dudarlo iba directamente a golpear a rukia

-"Yo te deten...eh?...porque no me puedo mover...quien se atrevio a hacerme un maldito kidou" decia maya tratando de liberarse pero en ese momento karin le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cara a rukia que cayo y..

-"Ru..rukia" decia maya asombrada ya que rukia no habia hecho ni el mas minimo esfuerzo por defenderse

-"TE ODIO!" gritaba karin tratando de contener sus lagrimas

-"Karin..es suficiente" decia isshin tomando a karin del hombro

-"Sueltame!" decia karin empujando a su padre

-"Karin..entiendo que estes molesta conmigo, pero tu padre no tiene la culpa" decia rukia levantandose

-"Tu no eres nadien para decirme con quien debo o no debo enojarme" decia karin mirando a rukia desafiete y furiosa

-"Rukia...nunca acordamos en que vinieran mas personas de devilucknia a la sociedad de almas" decia el capitan comandante

-"Lo se...y para ser exacta yo tampoco esperaba esto" decia rukia mirando a maya y ayame

-"Creo que lo mejor es que te retires por ahora o sino las cosas empeoraran" decia unnohana

-"Tiene razon capitana...me retirare por ahora, pero me mantendre en contacto" decia rukia dandose la vuelta para irse pero...

-"Alto ru.." ichigo iba a detener a rukia pero ukitake lo detiene

-"Ukitake-san...retirese o me vere obligado a..." ichigo es interrumpido

-"No compliques mas las cosas kurosaki-san...dejala ir, o acaso realmente quieres saber toda la verdad" decia ukitake mirando a ichigo seriamente

-"Claro que quiero saber toda la verdad" decia ichigo serio

-"No dudo que quieras saberla, pero no creo que estes preparado ya que la persona que tendria que rogar perdon..."ukitake es interrumpido

-"ukitake-san creo que es suficiente" decia unohanna

-"..." ichigo se quedo en silencio y se dio la vuelta y se fue

-"Capita comandante...me retiro" decia rukia dandose la vuelta cabizbaja pero mirando a ichigo de reojo

-"Podrias deshacer el kidou que hiciste en mi...urahara" decia maya mirandolo fijamente

-"Acaso no puedes dshacerlo tu sola" decia urahara

-"Si puedo...pero no te dare el gusto...haci que quitalo yaaa" decia maya desesperada

-"Vale ya voy" decia urahara deshaciendo el kidou

-"Vamonos!" decia ayame sonriendo

-"Devilucknia!" dijo maya y al instante aparecio una puerta roja y en el centro habian dos dragones uno negro y otro rojo, en cuanto ellos entraron la puerta se

cerro y desaparecio. Cuando rukia y los demas llegaron...

-"Vaya! llegaron rapido" decia sheryl

-"Sheryl-chan!" decia ayame quien iba directo a abrazarla

-"Oh no! ni lo pienses...DARK!" grito sheryl y al instante aparecio un chico apuesto de cabello azul oscuro

-"Ayame no te atrevas a abrazar a mi chica" decia dark tomando a sheryl de la cintura

-"QUE?" decia sheryl mirandolo

-"Quiero decir mi compañera" decia dark sonriendo

-"Ya entiendo..." decia ayame devolviendole una mirada de complices

-"BIEN!" ambos lo dicen y levantan el dedo pulgar

-"Donde se encuentra el emperador" decia rukia mirando a sheryl y a dark

-"Esta en la biblioteca" decia dark mirando a rukia algo preocupado

-"Gracias...ire a hablar con el haci que encarguense de que nadien entre a molestar" decia rukia llendose pero..

-"Ruki-chan...te encuentras bien" decia sheryl procupada

-"Si estar bien significa que las personas que aprecias te odien y no quieran ni verte...si me encuentro bien" decia rukia fria y sarcasticamente y se va

-"Era solo una pregunta...ademas yo no te odio" decia sheryl triste

-"No me referia a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes" decia rukia volviendo

-"Asi que solamente aprecias alas personas de la sociedad de almas" decia sheryl indignada

-"No no es haci...es solo que..." rukia no tenia palabras para decir lo que sentia

-"No te preocupes...nosotros te entendemos...solo te pido que no te olvides que nosotros tambien te apreciamos y te queremos" decia sheryl mirandola

tiernamente

-"Gracias...sheryl" decia rukia y se va...despues de que rukia se fue

-"Que fue lo que paso" decia dark

-"Ven te lo explicaremos todo" decia maya

-"Sip...pero vayamos ala casa de dark" decia sheryl

-"Porque ala mia?" decia dark

-"Porque haci no tendremos que ensuciar la mia" decia sheryl sin ningun pudor

-"Gracias.." decia dark desanimado

-"Denada" decia sheryl sonriendo

*Mientras tanto en la biblioteca del emperador de devilucknia...

-"Porque rayos los mandastes a la sociedad de almas" decia rukia furiosa

-"A quien te refieres" decia el emperador

-"Sabes muy bien a quienes me refiero" decia rukia elevando el tono de su voz

-"No me grites recuerda que soy el emperador de Devilucknia" decia el emperador

-"Urusai!" grito rukia ventandole un libro y dandole en la cabeza

-"Itttaaaiiiiii" gritaba el emperador sobandose la cabeza

-"Dejate de tus aires de grandeza que no funciona con nadien" decia rukia enojada

-"Rukia-chan no me respeta!" gritaba el emperador con lagrimas en los ojos

-"Y no lo hara ya que salio identica a luna-sama" decia cierta persona acercandose

-"Dije que no queria interrupciones" decia rukia sin voltear a ver quien era el desconocido

-"Tan rapido te olvidaste de mi...rukia" decia el joven pelinegro acercandose mas a rukia

-"(Esta voz , es la misma que escuche cuando iba de camino hacia el mundo real)" en ese momento rukia se da la vuelta y mira al dueño de esa voz y...

-" Sigues igual de hermosa como cuando te conoci" decia el joven pelinegro

-"Ka...k...kAIEN! ! !" decia rukia sorprendida

-"Tiempo sin vernos...Rukia" decia kaien tomando el rostro de rukia

* * *

><p>Sheryl - personaje de macross frontier su apellido sera , sheryl shimizu<p>

Maya - personaje de tenjou tenge su apellido es lo que cambiara en esta historia ella sera, maya hayashi.

Ayame - personaje de fruits basket su apellido es diferente, ayame saito.

Dark - personaje de dn angel en esta historia sera conocido por, Dark hayashi, el sera el hermano mayor de maya

El emperador - este si es de la imaginacioon de su servidora su nombre sera, akira saito

Kaien - segun a bleach el ya esta muerto pero aqui el estara vivo y sera el emperador de una dimension tan poderosa como devilucknia aqui sera conocido como, kaien yoshida

Rukia - bueno aqui ella sera rukia saito hija menor del emperador y tendra dos hermanos unos de ellos es ayame y el otro lo conoceran en el proximo capitulo


	6. Que escandaloso puede ser devilucknia

-"Oooh!..hola kaien hacia mucho que no venias por aqui ya te extrañavamos!" decia akira con una enorme sonrisa

-"Me alegra verlo tambien...aunque temo que a cierta persona no le agrado tanto, verda rukia-chan" decia kaien mirandola ya que se habia quedado callada por el shock ya que hacia mucho que no lo miraba

-"No es eso es solo que hacia mucho que no te miraba y la verda me tomaste por sorpresa" decia rukia incorporandose

-"Ya veo...espero que aizen no te halla arruinado tus planes" decia kaien con cierto sarcasmo

-"Asi que tu lo mandaste...en que demonios estabas pensando cuando lo mandaste sabes que ese imbecil hablo de devilucknia ante toda la sociedad de almas" decia rukia enfurecida y empujando a kaien

-"Que importa si se enteran, y la razon por la cual le di autorisacion a aizen fue porque pense que te estabas olvidando de nuestro objetivo y de tu mision, o acaso ya olvidaste lo que tenias que hacer" decia kaien mirando a rukia seriamente

-"No!...es solo que necesito mas tiempo, ademas esta mision le pertenece a devilucknia y no ati" decia rukia algo molesta

-"Mas tiempo...cuanto tiempo mas necesitas ya has tenido suficiente y no has hecho nada" decia kaien enojado

-"Basta kaien! el que seas nuestro aliado no te da el derecho a gritarme ni a exigirme nada ya que ustedes tampoco nos cuentan nada sobre lo que estan haciendo" decia rukia gritando y poniendose histerica

-"Claro que lo hacemos, pero claro como nunca hacistes a la junta ni mucho menos te dignas a leer los informes, COMO RAYOS CREES QUE LO VAS A SABER" decia kaien gritando

-"No llego alas juntas porque estoy muy ocupada en la sociedad de almas y en el mundo real, pero claro tu tampoco lo sabes con eso de que eres un emperador lo unico que haces es dar ordenes como todos los inutiles de los emperadores" decia rukia enfureciendose cada vez mas

-"Oyes ami no me metas ...rayos acabo de aceptar que soy inutil" decia akira triste

-"URUSAI!" gritaron al unisono kaien y rukia

-"Wahhhhh! rukia-chan y kaien-kun me esta maltratando" decia akira mientras se tiraba a llorar amargamente

-"Aceptalo rukia...te has olvidado de nuestra mision y de todo por esos estupidos de...CHAPPY Y LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS!" decia kaien reventando de furia y a todo pulmon

-"Etto...yo creo que necesito una pequeña charla con mi yo interior(se levanta rapidamente y para de llorar milagrosamente)...por cierto...se fuerte Kaien y... que tan bueno eres corriendo?" decia akira haciendo una pausa antes de salir

-"Pues...no soy muy bueno que digamos y...a que rayos viene eso ademas por que trae esa armadura y de donde rayos la saco?" decia kaien confundido y señalandolo como bicho raro

-"Pues esta super armadura la tengo en casos de emergencias...pero especialmente para protejerme de alguien...!" decia el emperador ya casi llendose

-"Matte...protejerse de quien?" decia kaien ( aun su cerebro no captava lo que estaba pasando)

-"Pues...de ella!" decia akira quien sale a toda velocidad corriendo

-"Eh?..." cuando kaien voltea se encuentra a una rukia con un aura muy oscura y con fuego alrededor

-"Co...como te atreves...tu..tu..." decia rukia enfurecida

-"EEEEKKKKK...Ru...rukia-chan...etto...yo...yo..." kaien realmente estaba en peligro de extincion

-"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" gritaba rukia histerica y furiosa

"AAAAAHHHHH!" kaien sale corriendo ...y quien no lo haria XD

-"TE MATARE MALDITO KAIEN!...NO PERMITIRE QUE VIVAS PARA CONTARLO!" gritaba rukia atras de kaien con una enorme scythe

-"ME QUIERE MATAR! AYUDAAAAA!" gritaba kaien corriendo por su vida

-"Ganbatte kudasai(good luck*)!" gritaba alo lejos akira

-" Ayudeme...!" gritaba kaien alos lejos

-"Eeeeehhhh! porque yo!...mejor te hecho porras!" gritaba akira

-"BOOOMM" rukia lanzo un ataque e hizo una gran explosion y..

-"..."ya no se oia ni se veia rastro de kaien..pobeshito

-"Ah!...no me digas que...mph...descansa en paz kaien-sama siempre te recordaremos como el primer idiota que insulto a chappy frente a mi dulce ruki-chan (porque la verdad no creo que se haya puesto haci por la sociedad de almas)...y que no sobrevivio" decia akira poniendose la mano en el pecho perooo...

-"AAAHHH!" kaien aparecio de la nada lleno de polvo blanco y con heridas por la explosion y venia corriendo rumbo al emperador

-"AAHHH! REGRESO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS!...(en ese momento toma una escoba y empieza a golpear a kaien) ... MUERE...MUERE...MUERE...AAHHHH ALEJATE DE MI MUERTO-SAMA!" gritaba akira histerico

-"YAMETE!...QUE NO VE QUE SOY YO..ADEMAS ESTOY..."kaien es interrumpido por la euforia de akira

-"AAAHHHH!...ME QUIERE LLEVAR CON EL AL MAS ALLA! CAPITANES REMATEN A MUERTO-SAMA!" gritaba akira todo pulmon y apretando un boton negro que claramente significaba cuando el emperador estaba en peligro en ese momento...

-"Emperador quien lo esta atacando...!...que es esa cosa ..." decia sheryl apareciendo junto con dark,maya y ayame

-"Eh?...matte...esto no es..." kaien definitivamente iba a morir

-"CAPITANES...REMATEN A MUERTO -SAMA!...AL ATAQUE!" gritaba akira señalando a kaien...quien por cierto seguia con polvo blanco encima por esa razon los capitanes no podian reconocerlo

-"EVIL FIRE!" gritaba sheryl formando una enorme bola color negro con rosa

-"LEVANTENSEN DE LOS CUATRO PUNTOS CARDINALES VIENTOS INFERNALES!" gritaba maya invocando a su poder

-"Mph...creo ke con el poder de ellas dos sera suficiente como para rematarlo" decia dark sentandose dispuesto a disfrutar el show

-"Tienes razon...AL ATAQUE CHICAS!" gritaba ayame emocionado

-"MUEREEEEE" gritaban al unisono maya y sheryl

-"SIIIIII! RE-MUERE MUERTO-SAMA!" gritaba victorioso akira

-"MUEREEE...RACISTA DE CHAPPY!" gritaba rukia apareciendo de la nada y corriendo y lanzando un ataque tan grande como la luna

-"Eh?...racista?..que no dijo que era muerto-sama?" decia sheryl confundida

-"Asi es era muerto-sama...y queria secuestrarme y llevarme al mundo del mas alla...pero ustedes lo vencieron...good job*" decia akira sonriendo

-"Eeeehh!...se lo queria llevar?" decia maya admirada

-"Asi es pero gracias a mi gran estrategia no lo logro" decia akira sonriendo

-"Pero si usted no hizo nada" decia dark

-"Como que no...yo di la orden...y eso es mucho!"decia akira orgullosos de el..realmente era el unico

-"Venga ya! de haber sabido que se lo queria llevar no nos hubieramos interpuesto" decia maya

-"EH!...como que no, acaso creen que yo el grandioso emperador akira -sama pueda ser reemplazado por alguien mejor" decia akira

-"Mmmmm..." todos pensaron por un segundo junto con rukia

-"Y bien cual es su respuesta" decia akira

-"Sip...es mas vamos a decirle a muerto-sama que te lleve ahora mismo" decia maya

-"EEEHHHHH! MATTE!" decia akira asustado

-"Oigan a quien le llaman muerto-sama por cierto?" decia rukia algo confundida

-"Pues...no se quien es exactamente pero asi lo llamaba akira" decia dark

-"Wwaaahhhhhh!(se solto a llorar akira repentinamente)" definitivamente era un emperador algo extraño

-"Ahora porque llora!" decia sheryl

-"Porque nadien me llama emperador akira-sama!" decia akira llorando

-"sigh!...vale emperador akira-sama!" decian todos al unisono

-"Ja ja ja..ahora inclinense ante mi insignificantes capitanes!" decia akira enalteciendose

-"PAST*" maya le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza que hizo que se agachara del dolor

-"ITAIIII!" decia akira sobandose la cabeza

-"Por esa razon jamas te llamamos haci!" decian todos al unisono

-"Oigan porque no ha hecho explosion su ataque chicas?" decia dark

-" Pues resulta que alparecer muerto-sama salio corriendo y el poder que lanzamos no parara de seguirlo hasta que haga contacto con el" decia maya orgullosa

-"Increible" decia akira y dark

-"Por cierto rukia-chan, a quien le gritaste racista?" decia sheryl

-"Pues a kaien ya que el muy descarado se atrevio a insultar a chappy frente ami" decia rukia aun furiosa

-"Aaahh..eh?...espera caso el hombre de blanco era..." sheryl no termina de hablar ya que al fin su ataque hizo explosion

-"BOOOMMM!" esa bomba se escucho por todo devilucknia

-"Oigan donde esta ayame?" decia dark consternado

-"Ya se me hacia raro que no hablara" decia maya

-"NOOOO!...MUERTO-SAMA SE LO LLEVO A EL!...AYAME -SAN TU SACRIFICIO NO FUE EN VANO YA QUE DEJASTE A UN GRAN EMPERADOR" decia akira con lagrimas en los ojos

-"Oigan miren!...esta vivo!..." decia maya

-"NNOOOO!...VIENE POR MI...AYAME PRONTO TU PADRE ESTARA CONTIGO...PERO ANTES...HABER SI ME ATRAPAS MUERTO-SAMA!" gritaba edgar listo para salir corriendo pero es detenido por dark

-"No tan rapido!" decia sheryl

-"Oooh no!...esto se ve mal...creo que a quien atacamos fue a ..." todos quedan perplejos

-"A KAIEN-SAMA" gritaban maya y sheryl al mismo tiempo

-"Eh?...vaya asi que los muertos regresan igualitos" decia akira

-"De que hablas si kaien no esta muerto..aunque lo hubiera deseado " decia rukia

-"Porque me metes esos sustos kaien..por un momento pense que eras muerto -sama" decia akira

-"Yo...yo...yo..."decia kaien asercandose pero se cae exhausto

-"Mph!...y donde habra quedado ayame" decia akira ignorando a kaien

-"Sigh!..." todos

-"Etto...que paso aqui?" decia ayame apareciendo detras de akira

-"Ayame-kuuunn!...pense que te habia llevado muerto-sama...pero me alegra que mi primogenito siga con vida!" decia akira con una enorme sonrisa

-"Aaaahhh! te refieres a kaien al que estabas golpeando!" decia ayame con una sonrisa

-"Naaniiii!" decian todos admirados

-"Osea que tu ya sabia que era kaien!" decia sheryl confundida

-"...NOP...que les hizo pensar eso" decia ayame tapandose la boca para no reirse

-"Pero si lo acabas de admitir' decia maya

-"HA HA HA HA!...POBRE KAIEN TREMENDO SUSTO SE LLEVO...HA HA HA!" ayame definitivamente se la estaba pasando bien al hacer sufrir a kaien

-"Bien hecho ayame!" decia rukia levantando el pulgar hacia arriba

-"Estos dos no tienen remedio... vamos tenemos que llevar a kaien a que lo curen" decia dark levantandolo con la ayuda de unos guardias

* * *

><p>*Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas se estaba armando un tremendo lio...<p>

-"Capitan-comandante para que lo llamaron en la camara de los 46?" decia unnohana ya que habia estado ahy por mas de dos horas

-"Estaban muy molestos porque no mencione nada sobre devilucknia hacia ellos" decia el capitan sin mostrar niingun sentimiento

-"Pero supongo que ya estan calmados y seguro ya luego lo olvidaran" decia ukitake tratando de darle animos a el capitan yamamoto

-"Tal vez...de todas maneras tengo que entregar mi cargo dentro de 3 dias al nuevo capitan comandante que asignaran en mi lugar" decia el capitan yamamoto

-"Que!" dijeron todos al unisono

-"No..no no ...no es para tanto...porque.." ukitake no entendia el porque llegar a esos extremos

-"Para la camara de los 46 y para la alta realeza lo que hize significa traicion" decia el capitan

-"traicion?...pero si lo unico que hizo rukia fue ayudarnos!" decia kyoraku confundido

-"Recuerden que para nuestros mayores, devilucknia es su enemigo y el nuestro tambien...y el tan solo hecho de aceptar su ayuda nos constituyo en traidores" decia el capitan comandante llendose

-"Y adonde va capitan" decia unnohana

-"Tratare de hablar con el posible futuro capitan comandante y explicarle unas cuantas cosas que seguro querra saber" decia el capitan comandante

-"Acaso ya sabe quien sera el nuevo?" decia ukitake confundido ya que era demasiado rapido para tomar esa decicion

-"Es solo un candidato de dos... se trata nada mas ni nada menos que de... kurosaki ichigo" al finalizar esto el capitan yamamoto, ukitake al igual que los otros dos capitanes quedaron en shock

* * *

><p>QUE TAL ESTUVO LES GUSTO...XD SI NO LES GUSTO MUCHO TENGANME PACIENCIA ESQUE EH ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA PERO AHORA TENGO TODO UN MES LIBRE ASI QUE MEJORARA EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS...BYE BYE Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS AHHH Y POR CIERTO EL OTRO CANDIDATO SERA UN COMPLETO EXTRAñO PARA TODOS ... YA SABRAN DE QUIEN SE TRATA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO<p> 


	7. Rukia es una amenaza y esta en peligro

**AQUI LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR... **

* * *

><p><strong>-"Que...q..que fue lo que dijo?"decia asombrada unnohana<strong>

**-"Lo que oyeron, me retiro ya que necesito hablar con ichigo antes de que lo haga cierta persona" decia el capitan**

**-"Se refiere a Raiden Susuki el segundo al mando del Rey de la sociedad de almas... verdad" decia byakuya acercandose a los capitanes y al capitan yamamoto**

**-"Kuchiki-taicho!"decia unnohana asombrada ya que no se esperaba a byakuya**

**-"Como se dio cuenta que rukia era una devilucknica y no una shinigami, kuchiki taicho?" decia ukitake**

**-"Me di cuenta porque ella misma me lo dijo" decia byakuya en ese momento aparece alguien mas**

**-"Asi es... yo se lo dije ya que cacho a ayame cuando me estaba buscando y como ayame estaba haciendo mucho escandalo kuchiki taicho se desperto y ...lo encontro" decia rukia parada al lado de byakuya**

**-"Rukia!...no deberias estar aqui, si te ven te encarcelaran" decia ukitake en voz baja**

**-"Encarcelarme?...y eso porque?" decia rukia desconcertada**

**-"Te lo explicaremos todo pero primero tenemos que irnos a un lugar mas privado o si no te meteras en problemas" decia kyoraku**

**-"Vamos a mi casa, ahy nadie entrara" decia unnohana**

**-"En ese caso vamos" decia rukia**

**-"Vayan ustedes, yo luego los alcanzare, ya que primero tengo que encargarme de algo muy importante" decia el capitan yamamoto**

**-"De que?" decia rukia curiosa**

**-"Voy a explicarles algunas cosas a alguien sobre la sociedad de almas y sobre devilucknia para que no se haga una idea erronea o mas bien para que no le metan ideas erroneas en la cabeza" decia el capitan yamamoto**

**-"Se refiere a ichigo verdad, como sea vaya con el ya que se le podria adelantar Raiden" decia rukia tranquila**

**-"Claro" decia el capitan yamamoto quien desaparece**

**-"Rukia...emm...te encuentras bien?" decia algo preocupado ukitake**

**-"Si...ya que el dia de ayer me di cuenta que no soy la unica que quiere proteger a ichigo...bueno vamonos ya" decia rukia en ese momento todos se van**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mientras tanto el capitan yamamoto llego al lugar donde se encontraba ichigo, justo cuando el entra se encuentra a ichigo en compañia de...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-"Hola capitan comandante!, tiempo sin vernos" decia cierto chico con el cabello blanco<strong>

**-"Raiden Susuki...que estas haciendo aqui?" decia el capitan serio**

**-"Acaso no es obvio, eh venido a aclararle a ichigo todo y a decirle la verdad sobre devilucknia y...sobre su verdadera identidad" decia raiden sonriendo malevolamente**

**-"Que rayos le has dicho!" decia alterado el capitan ya que temia que hubiera hecho que el odio de ichigo ubiera sido incrementado**

**-"Le he dicho la verdad sobre todo y tambien le eh dicho sobre como usted ve mal la verdad que nosotros creemos, ya que usted siempre trata de ver el lado positivo de los actos de devilucknia cuando realmente no hay ninguno" decia raiden serio y triunfante sobre ichigo**

**-"Porque su lado de la verdad es erronea y egoista" decia el capitan yamamoto muy seguro**

**-"Cuidado con lo que dice capitan, no se le olvide que yo soy superior a usted asi que tenga cuidado en la forma en que me habla" decia raiden sonriendo de su superioridad**

**-"En ese caso disculpeme por decir la verdad; y si no le importa quisiera hablar en privado con kurosaki ahora mismo" decia el capitan yamamoto serio ya que no se iba dejar intimidar por raiden**

**-"Acaso me esta ordenando que me vaya,capitan?" decia raiden con arrogancia**

**-"No, solo le pido que me de un momento con ichigo" decia el capitan quien contesto con mucha seguridad**

**-"Y que le hace pensar que kurosaki querra hablar con usted?" raiden sonreia confiado**

**-"No es necesario que lo haga ya que aunque no quiera escucharme lo va tener que hacer" decia el capitan yamamoto mirando a ichigo muy determinado.**

**-"Lo siento capitan yamamoto, pero no pienso escucharlo...ya que ya escuche la verdad de todo y para ser sincero...yo ya no puedo creer mas en su palabra" decia ichigo mirando al capitan con cierta furia en sus ojos aunque su voz parecia muy apacible**

**-"Kurosaki, tu no puedes asi simplemente creer lo que te dice un desconocido" decia el capitan sin creer lo acababa de escuchar**

**-"Le creo porque el me trajo testigos que jamas me mentirian...en cambio en quien no puedo confiar es en usted" decia ichigo elevando un poco su tono de voz**

**-"Puedo saber el porque?" decia el capitan tratando de averiguar lo que le habia dicho raiden**

**-"Usted sabe perfectamente el porque; ya se que usted supo todo este tiempo lo que rukia hizo con mi madre, ademas tambien se que usted la apoyo y que usted esta abogando para que ella y todo devilucknia no sea visto como un peligro para la sociedad de almas" decia ichigo alterandose un poco**

**-"Es cierto pero acaso no te interesa saber el porque lo hago?, o el porque la apoye...de verdad crees que ella es tu enemiga...contestame kurosaki dime si lo crees" decia el capitan demandandole una respuesta**

**-"MUY BIEN SI QUIERE UNA RESPUESTA SE LA DARE...SI...SI LA VEO COMO UN ENEMIGO; Y AUNQUE A USTED NO LO PUEDA VER COMO UN ENEMIGO...NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN USTED NI EN EL CAPITAN UKITAKE, KYORAKU, Y UNNOHANA...NI MUCHO MENOS EN...ella" decia ichigo alterado y gritando aunque bajo la voz cuando finalizo su ultima palbra**

**-"Ya oyo capitan...espero que le haya quedado claro que kurosaki-sama no quiere escucharlo" decia raiden con mucho respeto hacia ichigo**

**-"Sama?...que es lo que quieres decir con sama?" decia el capitan confundido ya que raiden se referia a ichigo con mucho respeto**

**-"Asi como lo oyo capitan...ichigo kurosaki-sama ya sabe su origen...un origen que incluso usted le ocultaba" decia raiden**

**-"Como pudiste...eso solamente se lo podia decir su padre!" decia el capitan alterado**

**-"No se preocupe capitan...yo se lo dije, aunque debo admitir que no fue precisamente por voluntad propia" decia isshin entrando serio**

**-"Solo tengo una duda...porque no me lo habian dicho antes?" decia ichigo ya calmado**

**-"Porque estabamos buscando el mejor momento para hacerlo...aunque al parecer no salio como lo planeamos" decia isshin**

**-"Por cierto capitan, sabia que rukia sera tratada como un enemigo y que si se le ve por la sociedad de almas sera encarcelada para siempre" decia ichigo con cierto aire de grandesa**

**-"Si...lo se, porque me lo dices" decia el capitan dudoso**

**-"Porque tal vez me pueda explicar el porque rukia esta en casa de unnohana junto con kyoraku y ukitake taicho" decia ichigo enojado**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mientras eso ocurria los demas se encontraban platicando...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-"Y desde cuando lo sabe?" decia ukitake<strong>

**-"Desde antes de que yo fuera enviada a karakura" decia rukia**

**-"Vaya!..." decia kyoraku sorprendido**

**-"Bueno, ahora diganme porque me van a encarcelar?" decia rukia esperando una respuesta**

**-"Eeemmm...veras...esque se hizo un mandato que si se te ve por aqui seas inmediatamente detenida y encarcelada en black death pero antes seras llevada al red sea y despues seras llevada delante del rey y por ultimo seras encerrada en black death" decia ukitake en un tono preocupado y triste**

**-"Ya veo...y que es el red sea y black death?" decia rukia confundida**

**-"Red sea es el lugar donde se llevan a cabo las torturas para sacarle la verdad a los prisioneros o simplemente para castigarlos por algun crimen, y black death es una prision pero no cualquier prision ...en esa prision los prisioneros tienen que luchar dia a dia por sobrevivir ya que son atacados por cientos de huecos de diversos niveles y ahy no existe la muerte ya que si te deboran sigues vivo dentro de ellos y el dolor que sienten estando ahy dentro es inmenso tanto que deseas morir" decia byakuya serio sin mostrar ningun tipo de sentimiento**

**-"Eso es...algo sadico...y saben cuantas personas han sido llevadas a ese lugar?" decia rukia con cierto miedo**

**-"La verdad esque han habido muchos que han pasado por el red sea...pero solo uno es el que se encuentra en black death y de hecho a el no lo pasaron por el red sea...y segun las ultimas noticia que hemos recibido esque ese chico ya fue devorado hace un mes" decia kyoraku serio**

**-"A decir verdad rukia...tu seras la primera ala le efectuen red sea y black death...y que sea presentada ante el rey de la sociedad de almas" decia ukitake algo preocupado**

**-"Pe...pero porque?" decia rukia empezando a tener temor**

**-"Rukia...tu has sido denominada como enemigo principal y... asesina" decia unnohana**

* * *

><p><strong>aahhhh..porbre rukia hasta ami me da miedo espero que haya sido de su agrado y saludos ...no olviden ejar reviews...bye bye<strong>


	8. Traicion

-"Que?...esto tiene que ser una broma y de muy mal gusto!" decia rukia alterada y con temor

-"Rukia tranquilizate!...la verdad esque nosotros tampoco lo sabiamos hasta hace poco, y la verdad esque a nosotros tampoco nos agrado oir eso" decia kyoraku

-"Algo estraño esta pasando aqui?" decia rukia tranquilizandose

-"Porque lo dices?" decia unnohana

-"Porque cuando le pusieron la condena a aizen tomo tiempo...como es posible que a mi ya me hayan puesto condena sin nisiquiera tenerme en su poder, ademas apenas ayer fue cuando descubrieron que era devilucknica?" decia rukia tratando de llegar al fondo de toda esa situacion

-"Ahora que lo dices...cuando dieron la orden de capturarte si se te miraba aqui o en karakura nos dijeron que la orden era irrevocable y que si se te miraba hablando con algun shinigami, ese shinigami se denominaria como traidor y complice tuyo" decia ukitake dandose cuenta de la grave situacion que estaba pasando

-"Rukia, cual es la razon por la cual veniste hoy aqui?" decia byakuya empezando a entender que todo parecia estar planeado por alguien

-"Esa pregunta les hiba a hacer yo!, para que me dijeron que viniera si sabian que seria encarcelada si era vista por algun shinigami ademas que ustedes serian vistos como complices mios...DIGANME PORQUE!" decia rukia alterada ya que no entendia lo que estaba pasando

-"Pero si nosotros no te llamamos, jamas lo hariamos despues de enterarnos de esa noticia" decia ukitake confundido

-"Rukia sabes quien fue la persona que te llamo?" decia byakuya

-"Pues... esque cuando recibi el mensaje tenia el nombre de ustedes..incluso kuchiki taicho" decia rukia confundida

-"Quien te dio el mensaje?" decia kyoraku

-"Fue un guardia de Devilucknia y el es de confianza" decia rukia

-"Podrias llamar a ese guardia para que nos diga quien le dio el mensaje?" decia unnohana

-"Si, solo permitanme contactarlo" decia rukia concentrandose para hallarlo y llamarlo por medio de telepatia

* * *

><p>*Mientras tanto ichigo esperaba una respuesta del capitan yamamoto<p>

-"Ahora que sabes que ella esta aqui...que es lo que haras, kurosaki" decia el capitan yamamoto

-"Debo cumplir con la ley...voy a ir por ella y la entregare" decia ichigo serio y seguro

-"Tu el que lucho tanto por salvarla para que no la ejecutaran, el que ignoro las reglas de la sociedad de almas por salvar a esa shinigami...tu el que salvo un dia su vida y aun a costa casi de tu vida, realmente seras capaz de entregarla ahora a su propia muerte todo por seguir una ley cuando rompiste tantas por ella...CONTESTAME ICHIGO!" decia renji llegando y enfurecido por el cambio y el comportamiento de ichigo

-"Ren...renji" decia ichigo dandose cuenta que renji tenia razon pero...

-"No te atrevas a volver a hablarle de esa manera, ya que el es superior a ti" decia raiden poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de renji para detenerlo

-"Ami no me importa lo que el sea ahora, para mi siempre sera un idiota y ahora mas que nunca, asi que muevete!" decia renji empujando a raiden

-"Vaya!, no sabia que ichigo tuviera tan buenos amigos"decia hirako entrando y sonriendo

-"Que haces aqui, shinji" decia ichigo

-"Yo solo vine a respaldar lo que dice tu amigo renji" decia hirako poniendose serio

-"Al igual que yo" decia urahara apareciendo de la nada

-"Porque la protejen?" decia ichigo algo triste ya que se estaba dando cuanta de su error

-"De verdad no sabes porque, kurosaki" decia ishida apareciendo junto con orihime y chad

-"Que...que hacen ustedes aqui?" decia ichigo confundido

-"Acaso no es obvio" decia yoruichi haciendo su aparicion

-"Todos estamos aqui para protejer y apoyar a mi nee-san" decia kon quien por supuesto no podria faltar y menos si se trataba de protejer a rukia

-"Nosotros tambien* " decia keigo llegando junto con tatsuki,chizuru y mizuiro

-"Como llegaron aqui" decia ichigo confundido

-"Yo los traje ya que orihime me pidio el favor" decia rangiku apareciendo al lado de los demas

-"Chicos...pero...es que ella...ella mato a mi madre" decia ichigo con mucho dolor

-"Pero ella te ayudo a protejer a tu familia" decia renji

-"Ella te cedio sus poderes apesar de poner en riesgo su vida" decia yoruichi

-"Aunque yo no la hubiera salvado, tampoco la hubieran matado" decia ichigo

-"Si piensas que no iba a hacer ejecutada por que ella era devilucknica te equivocas en cierta manera, ya que aunque no hubiera sido ejecutada ella hubiera sido hechada de la sociedad de almas para siempre" decia el capitan yamamoto

-"Ademas ella te apoyo todo el tiempo" decia ishida

-"Si ichigo, mi nee-san siempre te apoyo y te ayudo" decia kon señalando a ichigo

-"Ademas kuchiki-san ayudo a kurosaki-kun para salvarme cuando estuve en hueco mundo" decia orihime mirando a ichigo triste

-"Por cierto ichigo, supongo que ya escuchaste la explicacion de rukia...verdad" decia urahara

-"No...ni tampoco lo hare" decia ichigo

-"Que paso contigo ichigo, el ichigo que nosotros conociamos hubiera escuchado a rukia-san y si ella no podria decirtelo aun estoy seguro que el ichigo de antes hubiera comprendido y esperaria hasta que ella pudiera hacerlo" decia urahara

-"Ademas..." decia tatsuki haciendo una pausa y...

-"En este momento tu estarias apoyando y protejiendo a rukia...eso haria el ichigo de antes!" decia tatsuki,renji,y kon

-"Ustedes no deberian de hablarle haci a kurosaki-sama ya que ustedes no saben por el dolor que el esta pasando" decia raiden poninedose frente a ichigo

-"Raiden! no te metas ya que esto es entre ichigo y nosotros" decia isshin

-"Claro que me meto ya que soy su guardia personal! haci que salgan de aqui ahora mismo ya que ustedes estan poniendo mal a kurosaki-sama" decia raiden

-"Espera...ustedes creen que no me duele hacer esto...claro que me duele porque para mi ella era mi amiga...pero yo no puedo simplemente hacer de cuenta que nada paso despues de enterarme de que ella..." ichigo es interrumpido por cierta persona de cabello blanco y no se trataba de ukitake sino de...

-"Oyes ichigo...estas seguro que ella mato a tu madre?" decia ayame apareciendo detras de ichigo

-"Que haces tu aqui" decia raiden con cierto enojo

-"Holaaaa Raiden-baka! hacia mucho que no nos mirabamos supongo que me extrañabas ya que yo a ti...nop" decia ayame sin parar de reirse

-"Ustedes ya se conocen" decia ichigo desconcertado

-"Sip!...de hace mucho aunque el es muy amargado" decia ayame

-"Oyes porque me dijistes que si estaba seguro que rukia habia sido la asesina de mi madre" decia ichigo

-"Pues porque creo que deberias saber toda la verdad...incluyendo la verdad que te ocultan tus subditos" decia ayame sonriendo

-"Subditos?"decian todos confundidos

-"Acaso no saben que su querido amigo es el nuevo Rey de la sociedad de almas" decia ayame haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia ichigo

-"QUEEEE!" todos se quedan paralizados

*Por otro lado rukia habia contactado ya con el mensajero de devilucknia y ...

-"Yuuto necesito saber quien fue la persona que te dio el mensaje para mi" decia rukia

-"Fue ella, rukia-sama" decia yuuto señalando a unnohana

-"Que..." decian todos en shock

-"Sucede algo" decia yuuto

-"Nada...te puedes retirar" decia rukia aun atonita

-"Claro" decia yuuto y desaparece

-"Porque..." decia ukitake

-"Acaso no es obvio, si lo hacia me convertiria en la consejera del rey de la socie..." unnohana es interrumpida

-"Haci que te vendiste...quien...quien te compro unnohana" decia rukia furiosa

-"El rey...o mejor conocido como...kurosaki ichigo" decia unnohana con una sonrisa

-"Ichi...ichigo?..." rukia estaba devastada ya que no se lo hubiera esperado de ichigo

-"Rukia! vete nosotos la detendremos!" decian los capitanes rodeando a unnohana

-"No sean tontos...acaso no se dan cuenta que esta casa esta llena de cellos nadien podra salir, ni siquiera tu rukia" decia unnohana

-"Rukia..." decia ukitake en susurro ya que estaba preocupado por ella

-"Aun no cantes victoria unnohana" decia rukia mirandola

-"Acaso crees que puedes salir...ni siquiera se te ocurra atacarme ya que no podras ya que como te habras dado cuenta tengo una barrera y no cualquiera" decia unnohana en tono triunfante

-"Es una barrera devilucknica...asi que despues de todo resulto ser ciertas las sospechas de sheryl...tu eres akane hanabusa" decia rukia

-"Vaya! haci que sheryl se esta volviendo inteligente y si...soy akane"decia unnohana

-"Dime algo...esta es tu verdadera forma?" decia rukia

-"Asi es" decia unnohana sentandose

-"Rukia...que es lo que pasa" decia ukitake confundido ya que parecian conocerse

-"Akane hanabusa era la guardiana del emperador, todos confiabamos en ella hasta que una noche se detectaron intrusos cuando llegamos nos dimos cuanta que eran mas que intrusos , resulto que eran los enemigos principales de devilucknia entonces solicitamos a todos los capitanes pero nuestra cientifica se dio cuenta que akane habia estado con ellos ..."

*Flashback empieza*

-"Maya donde esta akane!" decia C.C capitana del 4to grupo

-"Pues con el emperador...porque" decia maya confundida ya que a c.c. no le caia bien akane

-"Rayos!...regresen ahora mismo al palacio" decia c.c desesperada

-"No podemos acaso no te das cuenta que estamos luchando" decia sheryl

-"Haganlo yaaa!" decia c.c

-"Tranquilizate c.c , aunque te caiga mal akane debes saber que ella es muy poderosa y podra protejer muy bien al emperador" decia rukia

-"Mira para que estes mas tranquila maya y yo iremos para aya" decia sheryl

-"Pero esque..." c.c es interrumpida

-"Te prometo que llegaremos ahy en cinco minutos" decia maya

-"Esque ..." c.c nuevamente es interrumpida

-"Ya tranquila" decia sheryl

-"CALLENSE!...acaso no se dan cuenta que ellos estan impregnados del reiatsu de akane...akane tuvo contacto con ellos...AKANE ES EL ENEMIGO Y ESTA CON EL EMPERADOR!" decia c.c alterada

-"Es cierto..." decia sheryl

-"Todos dirijanse hacia el palacio!" gritaba maya

*En cuanto llegan se encuentran al emperador llorando y sentado sobre akane...

-"Eeeehhhhh?" todos estaban asombrados

-"Ah?...buaaahhhh ruki-chan,akane me queria matar " decia akira corriendo hacia rukia y llorando

-"Porque rayos lloras" decia rukia

-"Esque me espanto!" decia akira

-"Pero si la atrapaste"decia maya sorprendida

-"La verdad esque como mire que me queria enterrar un cuchillo rojo me asuste y lo primero que hize fue correr y ella me empezo a seguir y cuendo me tranquilize me di cuenta que ella estaba ahy de rodillas y lo unico que hize fue sentarme encima de ella ya que estaba cansado de tanto correr" decia akira

-"Algun dia hare que todos ustedes se inclinen ante mi!" decia akane

-"Maya hazle un cello para..." rukia es interrumpida

-"Ni lo pienses...de verdad crees que mi verdadero cuerpo es este que estas viendo" decia akane sonriendo

-"Que?...akane espera...dime porque lo hiciste" decia akira

-"Porque lo odio...porque la eleccion que usted hizo fue muy estupida" decia akane mientras desaparecia

*Flashback termina*

-"Nunca olvidare esa humillacion que me hizo akira" decia akane furiosa

-"No te sientas mal ya que cualquiera se hubiera quedado exhausta de corretearlo" decia rukia tratando de alentar a akane

-"Creo que tienen a un emperador muy divertido" decia ukitake

-"Digamos que con el a tu lado jamas te puedes aburrir aunque aveces puede ser un verdadero problema, no es asi akane" decia rukia

-"Temo que si, pero se acabaron las charlas ahora empieza la verdadera diversion" decia akane con una mirada aterradora

-"Que quieres decir con eso" decia byakuya

-"Los transportare en donde se encuentra kurosaki-sama y te entregare rukia, y a ustedes los declarare como sus complices incluso usted kuchiki byakuya almenos que acepte un trato" decia akane

-"Olvidalo! yo no hago tratos con traidores" decia byakuya friamente

-"Vaya asi que quiere protejer a su hermanita" decia akane en tono de burla

-"Espera akane...si los dejas ir, hare lo que sea" decia rukia

-"Rukia no ...no te preocupes por nosotros ya que jamas te abandonaremos " decia ukitake

-"Haci es" decia kyoraku

-"Rukia...no te preocupes" decia byakuya

-"Gracias" decia rukia sonriendoles

-"En ese caso los entregare a todos" decia akane quie empieza ha decir el conjuro

*Mientras tanto...

-"Ku...kurosaki-kun es el Rey de la sociedad de almas?" decia orihime sorprendida

-"Haci es" decia raiden

-"Tu...tu...tu fuistes el que dio la orden de matar a rukia-san...como pudiste!" decia ishida

-"Eres un maldito" decia renji llendo a atacar a ichigo pero es detenido por raiden

-"Esperen...yo...yo...yo..." ichigo baja la mirada

-"Ichigo..." decia en susurro Shinji mientras los demas se quedaban impresionados

-"Mierda...por que rayos estoy...que me pasa" depronto los ojos de ichigo se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-"Ichigo...dime ahora de que lado estas"decia urahara tomandolo por los hombros

-"Yo...yo...yo estoy..." en ese momento se hace una explosion

-"cough cough cough" gracias al gran humo no se miraba nada y los demas no paraban de toser

-"Que es esto ...cogh cogh" decia tatsuki

-"No veo nada...aaahhhhhh estoy ciego" decia keigo

-"No seas idiota es solo humo" decia tatsuki

-"Humo?...aaahhhhh es veneno...noooo no quiero morir!...que se muera primero raiden!" decia ayame a todo pulmon

-"Callate...sabes que te estoy oyendo" decia raiden molesto

-"Eres un metiche" decia ayame dandole un codazo ala persona que estaba a su lado

-"Itaii! quien me pego en las costillas" decia ichigo sobandose las costillas

-"Emmm...quien sabe" decia ayame

-"No te hagas se que fuistes tu ven para aca" decia ichigo tratando de encontrarlo...aunque no miraba nada

-"Aahhh ichigo me quiere pegar" gritaba ayame corriendo a la deriba

-"Que vengas!" decia ichigo jalandole el cabello a alguien

-"Hey quien me esta jalando el cabello" decia renji

-"No es por ser chismosos pero quien te esta jalando el cabello es ichigo" decia ayame

-"Eh?...maldito chismoso" decia ichigo alejandose de renji

-"Ven para aca ichigo te voy a golpear" decia renji dandole un golpe en la cara a alguien

-"Heyyy...ya veras" decia hirako lanzando otro golpe

-"Itaiii...quien fue" decia isshin

-"Heyy quien me pego en la cabeza" decia Raiden

-"Fue ichigo yo lo vi" decia ayame señalando ala deriba

-"Como puedes verme si no se ve nada" decia ichigo molesto

-"Ya callense...ya se esta aclarando" decia yoruichi

-"Ahora ya te puedo ver chismoso" decia ichigo señalandoa ayame quien se encontraba al lado de raiden

-"Asi que tu fuiste el que me pego" decia raiden molesto

-"Etto..." ayame estaba nervioso ya que habia sido descubierto

-"Que rayos haces a qui ayame" decia rukia molesta

-"Eeehhh?...ruki ruki-chan" decia ayame sonriendo

-"Kurosaki-sama, aqui le traigo ala prisionera y a sus complices" decia akane(unnohana)

-"Prisionera?" decia ayame

-"Hola ayame...me recuerdas" decia akane(unnohana)

-"Tu...tu eres akane!" decia ayame sorprendido

-"Y tu..te acuerdas de mi...akane-chan" decia cierta persona apareciendo atras de akane

-"A..a..akira" decia akane sorprendida


	9. alianza y masaki vive

**AKI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN...**

**-"AKIRA" decia akane sorprendida**

**-"Porque rayos nadie me llama Akira-sama!" decia akira recargandose del hombro de akane**

**-"Acaso no es obvio...es porque a usted siempre se le subian los humos" decia akane**

**-"Como sea, vengo a llevarme a ruki-chan; ya que no pienso dejar que se lleven a ruki-chan!" decia akira**

**-"Porque tienes que repetir tanto su nombre" decia maya**

**-"Mas importante como llegaste aqui?" decia rukia**

**-"Por...la verdad nose ya que nieve fue la que me mando y solo apareci aqui" decia akira**

**-"Usted...es el emperador de devilucknia?" decia ichigo algo confundido**

**-"AL FIN! ALGUIEN ME RECONOCE COMO EL GRANDIOSO..." akira es interrumpido**

**-"Nunca dije que era grandioso!...como sea no se podra llevar a rukia de aqui" decia ichigo**

**-"Y quien me lo va a impedir" decia akira poniendose serio**

**-"Nosotros" decia raiden junto con toda la guardia real**

**-"Tenia que abrir la bocota" decia maya poniendose en guardia al igual que ayame para protejer a rukia y akira**

**-"Oigan! eso es trampa; y de donde salieron tantos" decia akira cruzando los brazos**

**-"Obviamente vienen del palacio" decia raiden quien se encontraba frente de ichigo para protejerlo**

**-"Eso ya lo se, alo que me refiero es quien les aviso que yo estaba aqui" decia akira**

**-"Porque no deja de hacer preguntas tan obvias" decia maya**

**-"Mas que obvias son estupidas" decia rukia**

**-" ToT porque todos son tan crueles conmigo" akira se suelta a llorar**

**-"Ichigo que es lo que quieres saber" decia rukia decidida a decirle todo lo que quisiera**

**-"Acaso me responderas?" decia ichigo**

**-"Respondere todo lo que tu quieras pero tengo una condicion" decia rukia**

**-"Aceptare cualquier condicion excepto en dejarte ir" decia ichigo**

**-"Muy bien...no hay trato entonces" decia rukia**

**-"...Te dejare ir si me respondes algo" decia ichigo**

**-"Kurosaki-sama...no tiene que hacer eso" decia raiden**

**-"No tengo opcion ademas solamente ella sabe lo que quiero saber" decia ichigo**

**-"Pero...porque no mejor la llevamos a red sea, ahy seguramente ella confesara todo" decia raiden tratando de impedir que ichigo la dejara libre**

**-"Escuchame bien raiden, yo jamas confesare nada almenos que haiga algo a cambio del mismo valor" decia rukia seria**

**-"Mmmm...se nota que has estado observando la dimension de los alquimistas" decia akira en voz alta**

**-"URUSAI!" decia ayame,maya, y rukia al unisono**

**-"Eh?...que son los alquimistas?" decia orihime**

**-"Pues ellos son personas como ustedes solo que ellos saben usar la alqui..." maya y ayame le tapan la boca a akira**

**-"Cough! cough!...emm ignoren eso porfavor" decia maya algo nerviosa**

**-"Lo que pasa es que ha estado bajo mucha tension ultimamente y ya le esta afectando al cerebro " decia rukia**

**-"Sip...eso es; por favor ignorenlo" decia maya**

**-"Es mas nisiquiera sabemos que son esos alquimistas" decia ayame nervioso, en ese momento akira logra safarse de ayame y maya y...**

**-"Como que no saben...pero si ustedes dos son los encargados de esa dimension asi como rukia es la encargada de la sociedad de almas y de la dimension de kono..." en ese momento maya le da un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo deja inconciente**

**-"Bueno! porque no mejor olvidamos esto y pasamos directo a tu pregunta fresita-kun XD" decia ayame burlandose**

**-"Mi nombre es ichigo no fresita-kun!" decia ichigo molesto**

**-"Ignoralo ichigo...solo dime tu pregunta" decia rukia poniendose frente de ayame**

**-"De hecho son 3 preguntas" decia ichigo**

**-"En ese caso tendras que darme algo aparte de dejarme ir" decia rukia acercandose a ichigo**

**-"Que es lo que quieres acambio" decia ichigo apartando a raiden y poniendose frente a rukia**

**-"Que nos dejes ir a todos, que no le hagas nada alos capitanes que se encontraban conmigo, y..."rukia baja la mirada**

**-"Cual es la ultima cosa?" decia ichigo confundido por la mirada tan nostalgica de rukia**

**-"Te lo dire despues de escuchar tus 3 preguntas, haci que empieza" decia rukia**

**-"Bien, de...de verdad tu mataste a mi madre" decia ichigo algo triste**

**-"Acaso no es obvio que ella lo hizo, hasta ella lo confeso!...mejor deja de preguntar eso ichigo que solo te haces daño" decia tatsuki**

**-"Que no estabas del lado de rukia-san" decia keigo**

**-"Si lo estoy, pero eso no quiere decir que ignore lo que ella hizo...ya que si ichigo ha cambiado es por la culpa de ella!" decia tatsuki con ira**

**-"Basta!...si ichigo quiere saberlo esta bien, despues de todo es su pregunta" decia yoruichi**

**-"Si...yo lo hice" decia rukia**

**-"Pero...porque" decia ichigo**

**-"Porque si no lo hacia yo...lo hubiera hecho Ren y estoy segura de que el realmente la iba adesaparecer" decia rukia seria**

**-"Porque rayos siguen con eso...acaso no entienden, ya se lo hemos dicho muchas veces; Ren esta muerto" decia raiden**

**-"Ren?..." ichigo estaba ahora mas confundido**

**-"Oigan porque no hacemos una alianza entre nosotros" decia akira serio**

**-"Eh?...y como para que" decia ichigo**

**-"Nosotros sabemos muchas cosas que ustedes no...y ustedes tienen algo muy preciado para nosotros" decia akira algo cabizbajo**

**-"Alto!...acaso se volvio loco, quiere hacer una alianza con alguien nos trataba de matar hace 5 segundos!" decia maya alterada**

**-"Maya sabias que aqui hacen el mejor dango del mundo!" decia akira tratando de sobornar a maya con los dangos**

**-"Enserio!...muero por probarlos!" decia maya**

**-"En ese caso...que dices ichigo kurosaki" decia akira con un semblante que insperaba tanta confianza**

**-"No..." decia ichigo**

**-"Eeh!...no seas idiota ichigo acepta..ya que si aceptas yo podre estar cerca de mi nee-san!" decia kon**

**-"No puedo hacer una alianza...ya que no puedo hacer de cuenta que rukia no ha hecho nada" decia ichigo mirando a rukia, en ese momento ella se acerca y lo toma por el hombro y**

**-"Y si te dijera que masaki...no esta muerta" decia rukia**

**-"Que...!...que rayos estas diciendo" decia ichigo confundido**

**-"Te explicare todo lo que quieras con pruebas ...pero solo si aceptas la alianza ya que esta alianza nos beneficiaria a nosostros tanto como a ustedes...no es asi raiden" decia rukia**

**-"Esta vez..estas en lo cierto" decia raiden**

**-"Lo siento rukia...pero no te creo" decia ichigo**

**-"Pues deberias...hijo" en ese momento aparece masaki tras de el con un vestido celeste**

**-"Ma..madre!" decia ichigo sorprendido**


	10. El fondo del abismo

**Aki les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios a Rukia-yuki y a Miio-kuchiki...**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Como es esto posible" ichigo estaba en shock<strong>

**-"Yo les explicare todo, a ti, a yuzu,karin, y a ti...isshin" decia masaki con felicidad de volverlos a ver**

**-"En ese caso te dejaremos el resto a ti, masaki" decia rukia dandose la vuelta para irse**

**-"Que hay de akane" decia masaki**

**-"Supongo que te iras a avisarle a tu amo que nos unimos ala sociedad de almas verdad" decia maya**

**-"Piensas bien...la proxima vez que nos veamos sera en la guerra" akane desaparece**

**-"EEhh!...porque la dejaron ir" decia tatsuki**

**-"Porque no tengo ganas de andar atrapandola" decia maya sentandose**

**-"Queee!...como que por que no tienes ganas!" decia tatsuki molesta**

**-"Basta!...ya vamonos" decia rukia llendose**

**-"Eh!...pero aun no pruebo los dangos!" decia maya haciendo berrinche**

**-"Ademas ichigo no me ha dicho si acepta nuestra alianza" decia akira**

**-"Yo me encargare de eso" decia masaki**

**-"*Okay*' decia akira feliz**

**-"Y el dango?" maya solo le preocupaba el dango**

**-"Ya los probaras luego...vamonos" decia rukia**

**-"ESPEREN!"gritaba raiden**

**-"Ahora que quieres raiden-chan XD" decia ayame**

**-"No me llames asi, ademas no se pueden ir" decia raiden**

**-"Raiden...por favor dejalos ir" decia ichigo tranquilo**

**-"Como usted lo desee, kurosaki-sama" decia raiden aciendo una pequeña reverencia**

**-"Uuuy que obediente" ayame usaba su tecnica conocida como Sarcasmo**

**-"Que dijistes!" definitivamente raiden era muy enojon**

**-"Nada XD" ayame**

**-"Vamonos" rukia abre la puerta hacia devilucknia y se van todos mientras tanto**

**-"Bien!...porque no vamos a casa y aya se los explico" decia masaki con una sonrisa**

**-"Esta bien" ichigo estaba feliz de ver a su mama**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mientras tanto en devilucknia<strong>

**-"Vaya...regresaron rapido...Nieve ya llegaron!" gritaba sheryl a todo pulmon**

**-"Tan rapido!...aah yo esperaba ver a akira herido o muerto si se pudiera" Nieve se va decepcionada**

**-"Nieve-chan sabes que te oi" decia akira**

**-"Lo se, ese era el proposito" decia nieve mientras se iba**

**-"ToT eso dolio...y mucho!" decia akira mientras lloraba en una esquina**

**-"Oyes sheryl, has sabido algo de kaien; ...esque la ultima vez que lo vi no se fue muy bien que digamos" decia rukia recordando los ataques que le lanzaron**

**-"Claro que no se fue bien; y eso gracias a akira quien por cierto lo llamo muerto-sama!" decia sheryl señalando a akira**

**-"El tuvo la culpa por asustarme! yo solo me defendia...y si se parecia a muerto-sama!" decia akira defendiendose y saliendo del trance de depresion**

**-"Como sea, has sabido algo" definitivamente rukia estaba preocupada**

**-"No te preocupes, el esta bien no es como si un pequeño ataque como ese le fuere a matar" decia sheryl tratando de animar a rukia**

**-"Sigh!...que bien" decia rukia tranquilizandoce**

**-"Deja de preocuparte tanto por el, ya que tu sabes muy bien que el es muy poderoso y no sera vencido tan facilmente " decia sheryl sonriendo**

**-"Y de cuando aca te preocupas tanto por ese kaien...mejor preocupate por tu sexy padre que te ama y te adora XD" decia akira quien estaba celoso e iba a abrazarla pero ella lo esquiva**

**-"Me ire a descansar" rukia se va ignorando a akira..cuando ya se habia ido**

**-"Ve lo que provoca" decia sheryl mirandolo feo**

**-"Pero si yo no hice nada ToT" akira definitivamente estaba muy sensible**

**-"Ultimamente rukia-sama ha estado bajo mucha presion, ademas ha estado vigilando a kaien-sama" decia reika (vicecapitana de ayame) apareciendo sentada detras de akira**

**-"Ahy expliquenle todo, yo me voy a descansar" decia sheryl y se va**

**-"Vigilandolo?...acaso sospecha que nos quiere traicionar" decia akira poniendose serio**

**-"No lo esta vigilando de ese modo, digamos que lo vigila para protegerlo" decia reika quien se encontraba tomando te**

**-"Y eso porque?" akira realmente no se enteraba de nada y eso que era el emperador**

**-"Hace 6 meses Rina-sama tuvo una vision; en la cual kaien era traicionado y asesinado" decia reika**

**-"Y quien era el traidor o traidora" decia akira**

**-"Rina-sama dijo que se trataba de una mujer...aunque no logro ver quien era" decia Ameri(vice-capitana de shin-sama) entrando o mas bien metiendose en la platica**

**-"Asi que es por esa razon por la cual rukia ha estado actuando raro" kaien aparece recargandose sobre el hombro de akira**

**-"Kaien-sama cuando venga avisenos por favor y procure entrar por la puerta" decia reika**

**-"Aaah!...para que usar la puerta si puedo usar magia XD" decia kaien**

**-"En ese caso de que sirve haber construido una puerta" decia ameri**

**-"Mmmm...de adorno?" decia kaien**

**-"Olvidelo!" decian ameri y reika**

**-"Ka..kaien! como te atrevez a robarte la atencion de mi hermosa ruki-chan" akira iba directamente a atacar a kaien pero es detenido por kaname y zero(ellos son sus guardias personales y si estos son los personajes de vampire knight)**

**-"No tengo la culpa de que rukia se haya fijado en mi...aunque no la culpo ya que soy guapo, carismatico, inteligente y..." Kaien es interrumpido por una mas que se unia ala platica**

**-"El rey de los presumidos!" decia rina(capitana de Black rose) apareciendo detras de kaien**

**-"Rina-chan! tiempo sin vernos" decia kaien**

**-"Aaah!...kaien diles que me sueltenn!" decia akira histerico**

**-"Ya dejenlo chicos" decia kaien**

**-"Me gustaria hablar con rukia sobre este asunto; ya que no me gusta la idea de que ella se preocupe tanto por mi ya que podria afectar su salud" decia kaien serio**

**-"Tienes razon " decia akira serio**

**-"Eh?..enserio!, no te importa que hable con ella a...SOLAS" a kaien realmente le gustaba molestar a akira**

**-"Ni se te ocurra tocarla pervertido!" akira era muy facil de molestar**

**-"Noo como cree...que le hace pensar eso" decia kaien burlandose**

**-"Ella se encuentra en su recamara" decia ameri**

**-"Oooh!...en ese caso no hay que hacerla esperar...bueno nos vemos mañana ya que voy a estar muyyy ocupado" decia kaien enfatizando el muyy**

**-"Ocupado?...Y PORQUE HASTA MAñANA!" decia akira alterado**

**-"Ocupado hablando con rukia...y quien sabe que mas cosas que me mantendran ocupado hasta mañana XD" kaien disfrutaba molestar**

**-"Definitivamente no te dejare hablar con mi ruki-chan!" akira**

**-"Tranquilizate akira, todo estara bien" decia rina mientras se iba**

**-"Asi es!, mejor vamonos" decian ameri y reika mientras iban tras de rina**

**-"Vamos akira!" kaname y zero se lo llevan arrastrando**

**-"NOOOO! SUELTENME! Acaso no ven la cara de pervertido que trae...Oe! ni se te ocurra tocar a mi ruki-chan" decia akira alo lejos**

**-"XD nop...que va" decia kaien mientras subia al cuarto de rukia**

* * *

><p><strong>*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA KUROSAKI<strong>

**-"Hola karin y yuzu...han crecido mucho!" decia masaki con una sonrisa**

**-"Eh?...mama?...en verdad eres tu!" decia yuzu casi llorando**

**-"Asi es mi pequeña...yuzu" decia masaki**

**-"Mama!" yuzu la abraza y suelta en llanto**

**-"Pero...como es eso posible" decia karin aun con desconfianza**

**-"Dejen les explico todo para que no haigan dudas sobre el hecho de que estoy viva; todo comenzo cuando conoci a una niña llamada...rukia saito" decia masaki bajando la mirada**

**-"Conoces a esa" decia karin**

**-"Asi es, ella es una muy buena persona...no creen" decia masaki dandoles una sonrisa**

**-"Pero si ella nos ha hecho sufrir, principalmente a ichi-nii" decia karin**

**-"Se equivocan...rukia solo nos ayudo a todos ya que a ustedes tambien...de hecho nosotros somos los que le hemos hecho daño a ella" decia masaki**

**-"Porque dices eso" decia ichigo**

**-"Porque en las profundidades del abismo se encuentra encerrada la madre de...rukia" decia masaki triste**

**-"Que...!" decia karin**

**-"Po...porque" ichigo aun no lo podia creer**

**-"Porque haci lo mando alguien" decia masaki**

**-"Quien!" decia ichigo**

**-"...Yo!" decia masaki con tristeza**


	11. Luna en el abismo y embarazada

**-"Eso es imposible!" decia ichigo levantandose**

**-"Tal vez no lo creas...pero es verdad...todo empezo hace muchos años incluso antes de que conociera a su padre...**

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK...<strong>

**-"Masaki eres mi orgullo" decia Kaito padre de masaki**

**-"Honor que me haces padre" decia masaki sonriendo**

**-"Tu eres la mejor de toda la sociedad de almas; pero tengo una noticia que darte" decia kaito**

**-"Que es?" decia masaki**

**-"Resulta que en devilucknia hay una chica que dicen que tambien es muy buena y yo les pedi que tu y ella hicieran un duelo para poner en claro que nosotros somos los mejores" decia kaito**

**-"Muy bien padre, no te defraudare...y quien es la chica"decia masaki**

**-"Se llama luna...Luna Susuki ella es la capitana del escuadron mas poderosos de devilucknia y...la prometida de Akira Saito" decia Kaito**

**-"Que?...ella es la prometida del futuro emperador de devilucknia" decia masaki sorprendida**

**-"Asi es...preparate tu duelo sera dentro de 50 años;aunque pedi que fuera antes me lo negaron ya que Luna se encontraba muy ocupada con sus misiones" decia kaito decepcionado.**

**-"50 años...eso es mucho!" decia masaki**

**-"No hija...lo que pasa es que en devilucknia el tiempo es mas rapido; por ejemplo 1 año para ellos son 10 años por lo tanto el tiempo que tendras que esperar son 5 años y durante ese tiempo quiero que vayas y entrenes en la sociedad de almas" decia kaito**

**-"Si padre" masaki**

**-"Masaki si pierdes ante ella...seria una tragedia para la sociedad de almas" decia kaito**

**-"No perdere padre" decia masaki**

* * *

><p><strong>DURANTE LA NOCHE MASAKI FUE A HABLAR CON LOS HECHICEROS MAS PODEROSOS DEL REYNO Y...<strong>

**-"Masaki-sama..para que nos buscas" decia un hombre encapuchado junto con otros 3 mas**

**-"Quiero que esten atentos cuando sea el dia en el que me tenga que enfrentar a Luna Susuki" decia masaki quien traia una capa que le cubria el rostro**

**-"Porque razon" decia el hombre**

**-"He oido que esa chica es muy poderosa y que incluso es mas poderosa que akira-sama; y si fuese verdad es obvio que no tendre oportunidad alguna contra ella" decia masaki**

**-"Y que es lo que desea que nosotros hagamos, masaki-sama" decia el hombre**

**-"Tengo entendido que ustedes no pueden matar a un devilucknico...pero pueden encerrarlos para siempre en lo mas profundo del abismo...o mas bien conocido como el corazon del abismo" decia masaki**

**-"Asi es...acaso quiere que la encerremos ahy antes de su enfrentamiento" decia el hombre**

**-"No...quiero que la encierren ahy solo si ven que ella esta apunto de vencerme" decia masaki**

**-"Y quiere que lo hagamos en secreto verdad" decia el hombre**

**-"Asi es...incluso de mi padre y hagan parecer que el abismo la reclamo y no que ustedes la mandaron" decia masaki**

**-"Pero el abismo solo reclama a alguien que haya hecho un pacto con ellos o que haya escapado del abismo; como se supone que debemos hacer creer eso a devilucknia cuando ella nunca ha estado en el abismo ni mucho menos ha hecho un pacto con ellos" decia el hombre**

**-"No me importa lo que tengan que hacer...solo haganlo" decia masaki desapareciendo y en ese momento masaki se va a la sociedad de almas**

* * *

><p><strong>*Durante ese tiempo masaki se enamora de isshin y se casan...masaki se olvido completamente del duelo que tendria con luna hasta que ella fue llamada al palacio del rey...<strong>

**-"Para que me has llamado padre" decia masaki**

**-"Slap*" kaito cachetea a masaki**

**-"Que...porque me pegas" decia masaki**

**-"Te mande ala sociedad de almas para entrenar no para que te casaras con un simple capitan!...te das cuenta que pudiste haberte casado con hombres mas poderosos y con una buena posicion y a ti se te ocure casarte con un don nadie" decia kaito furioso**

**-"Lo amo y no pienso dejarlo solo porque tu me lo pidas...ademas porque tengo un hijo!" decia masaki**

**-"Que!" decia kaito casi desmayandose**

**-"Asi como lo oyes tengo un hijo de 3 años" decia masaki**

**-"Tengo un nieto y no me lo habias dichooo!" decia kaito**

**-"Ya eres abuelo?...felicidades kaito-kuunnn!" decia akira entrando**

**-"Sigh...lo que me faltaba" decia kaito**

**-"Ven que el combate ya va a comenzar" decia akira**

* * *

><p><strong>*La batalla estaba apunto de comenzar pero luna aun no llegaba hasta que...<strong>

**-"Siento la tardanza!" decia cierta joven de una piel tan blanca y tersa, su cabello era negro y tan largo y sus ojos tan profundos de color rojo**

**-"Tu...tu eres luna?" decia masaki sin creerlo ya que parecia tan delicada**

**-"Sip...pero no tengo mucho tiempo" decia luna**

**-"Porque?" decia masaki**

**-"Lunaaa...tienes 15 minutos para ir a ayudar ala dimencion de...mmm...aah haya donde esta kimihiro watanuki" decia yuuta padre de nieve**

**-"Como es posible que aun no te aprendas el nombre de las dimenciones!" decia luna**

**-"Aaah...esque son muchas" decia yuuta**

**-"Como sea...que empieze este duelo" decia luna poniendose en guardia**

**-"EMPIEZEN" gritaba kaito**

**-"Hado #..." masaki no termina cuando**

**-"Vientos infernales!" gritaba Luna atacando a masaki y aventandola lejos**

**-"I..tai...es muy rapida!" decia masaki levantandose pero es atacada nuevamente**

**-"Poseidon!" decia luna elevando grandes olas y ahogando a masaki**

**-"Cough..cough...no puedo perder ante ella" decia masaki**

**-"Levantense lo dioses..." luna es interrumpida**

**-"Rayo divino!" gritaba masaki atacando a luna y en ese instante un hoyo oscuro se empezo a formar en donde se encontraba luna y...**

**-"Es...es el abismo!" decia kaito**

**-"LUNA!..." gritaba akira llendo hacia ella**

**-"No..no me puedo liberar...esto es un hechizo de...de ustedes" decia luna mirando hacia los hechiceros del reyno de la Sociedad de almas**

**-"Masaki...ella no se lo merecia" decia luna y en ese instante el abismo la absorbe y desaparece**

**-"LUNA!" gritaba akira**

**-"Masaki-sama se encuentra bien" decia uno de los guardias de la sociedad de almas**

**-"Si...pero ella" masaki realmente se sentia mal**

**-"Akira...al parecer luna habia hecho un pacto con el abismo" decia kaito**

**-"Jamas!...se muy bien que ella jamas lo haria ya que...ya que...ella esta embarazada" decia akira rompiendo en llanto**

**-"Quee!...ella esta embarazada" decia masaki**

**-"Luna-sama no hizo ningun pacto con el abismo; mas bien ella fue encerrada en el abismo por ellos" decia yuuta haciendo aparecer a los hechiceros del rey de la Sociedad de almas**

**-"Eso es una farsa!" decia uno de los hechiceros**

**-"Tengo todas las pruebas si desean verlas" decia yuuta**

**-"Como se atrevieron a hacer eso" decia kaito**

**-"Nosotros solo obedecemos ordenes de nuestros superiores" decia uno de los hechiceros**

**-"Pero yo no les mande nada?" decia kaito**

**-"Usted no pero...masaki-sama si lo hizo" decia uno de los hechiceros**

**-"Como pudiste!"decia akira levantandose**

**-"yo...yo no sabia que estaba embarazada" decia masaki**

**-"Dime que puedes revertirlo" decia akira**

**-"Lo siento...cuando alguien es mandado al abismo no puede volver a regresar" decia masaki**

**-"Olvidense de que seamos aliados!" decia akira furioso y desapareciendo**

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p><strong>-"Porque nunca me lo dijistes" decia isshin<strong>

**-"Porque tenia miedo de que me despreciaras" decia masaki cabizbaja**

**-"Dijiste que la mama de rukia estaba embarazada...de quien?" decia ichigo**

**-"De mi!" decia rukia haciendo su aparicion junto con ayame y shin**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ...<strong>

**Shin Saito- Hermano mayo de rukia pero era un año menor que ayame**


	12. Zanahoria vs Sasuke

**Aqui les traigo l siguiente capitulo pero no olvidemos que los personjes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama, Masashi Kishimoto-sama, Natsuki Takaya-sama,**

**Ito Oh! Great Ogure-sama!...gracias por la espera!**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Rukia...que haces aqui!" decia ichigo impactado<strong>

**-"Nos extrañaste...fresita-kun!" ayame estaba con una enorme sonrisa**

**-"Soy ichigo!" molesto**

**-"Que hacen aqui los princi..." masaki es intrrumpida**

**-"Principales amigos tuyos" decia rukia**

**-"Aaah!...ya entiendo" decia masaki ya que sabia que a rukia le molestaba que le dijeran majestad o princesa**

**-"Que cosa" decia karin**

**-"Nada...dejen que les presente a shin saito,hermano mayor de rukia" decia masaki sonriendo**

**-"Pero menor que yop" decia ayame sonriendo**

**-"Aunque no lo paresca" decia shin**

**-"Y que hacen aqui" decia masaki**

**-"Akira quiere saber si aceptara ichigo el trato o no" decia rukia**

**-"Si aceptare...y temo que te debo una disculpa por no haber confiado en ti" decia ichigo**

**-"Entiendo que no me hayas creido ya que habia mucho en mi contra" decia rukia**

**-"Oyes!...per..per...per...per...perdon" decia karin en susurro**

**-"No te oigo...dilo mas fuerte!" decia ayame**

**-"Ati no te estoy hablando!" decia karin molesta**

**-"Pero me pateaste la cara" decia ayame**

**-"Tu me provocaste!" decia karin**

**-"Karin solo ignoralo o si no te va a fastidiar mas" decia rukia sentandose**

**-"Bien...rukia, gracias " decia karin**

**-"Esta bien...bien ichigo soy todo oidos para escuchar tu disculpa" decia rukia**

**-"Eh?...ooh si...siento no haber confiado en ti rukia" decia ichigo con una mirada tierna**

**-"Disculpa aceptada...bien pasemos a lo importante osea...yop" decia rukia**

**-"No me ignores!" decia ichigo molesto**

**-"No lo hago!" decia rukia**

**-"Claro que si!" decia ichigo alterado**

**-"Callate!" decia rukia molesta**

**-"Oigan...dejen su pleito de enamorados para luego" decia shin**

**-"Quien dijo que somo enamorados!" decian ambos molestos**

**-"Pues..lo parecen" decia isshin**

**-"Brincos dieras por que mi ruki-chan se fijara en ti" decia ayame jalando a rukia**

**-"Vaya! nome imaginaba que tuvieras celos" decia masaki**

**-"Solo un poquito...!" decia ayame**

**-"Quieren saber todo o no!" decia rukia**

**-"Si...pero que hay del emperador de Devilucknia?" decia ichigo**

**-"Ya luego vamos a avisarle" decia rukia**

**-"Tengo una duda; si tu mama habia sido cellada en el abismo...donde naciste tu?" decia ichigo**

**-"Yo naci en el abismo, aunque mi padre hizo lo mas que pudo para sacar a mi madre de el abismo no lo logro...y desafortunadamente yo estuve en el abismo durante 6 años hasta que logre salir de ahy" decia rukia**

**-"Como lograste salir?" decia isshin**

**-"Hice un intercambio con el abismo...aunque era muy pequeña,tenia mucho poder debido a mis ancestros haci que intercambie el 50% de mi poder por mi libertad aunque eso no fue suficiente para ellos ya que apesar de que solo tenia el 50% de mi poder seguia siendo poderosa; haci que me pusieron un sello " decia rukia tranquila**

**-"Hemos tratado de remover el sello pero no lo hemos logrado y pensamos que tal vez nuestra madre sabria la forma de removerlo" decia shin**

**-"Que tipo de sello?" decia ichigo**

**-"El sello Kurai Shoji(posesion oscura) " decia ayame**

**-"En que consiste el sello?" decia urahara entrando**

**-"Urahara-san! que haces aqui, como entrastes?" decia ichigo**

**-"Pues como mire la puerta abierta decidi entrar...por cierto me tome la libertad de traer a ellos tambien" decia urahara**

**-"Sentimos entrar de esta manera...kurosaki-kun!" decia orihime algo sonrojada tambien estaban ishida y chad**

**-"Los trajimos porque pensamos que ellos tambien merecen escuchar la verdad de rukia" decia yoruichi**

**-"Si..supongo" decia ichigo**

**-"Kurai Shoji, consiste en poseer y dominar por completo el cuerpo y los poderes de la persona" decia shin**

**-"El dia en que rukia use mas de su 50%, ella sera poseida y su alma sera aprisionada en el inframundo pero esta vez...sin retorno" decia ayame**

**-"Pero que no lo habia intercambiado por su libertad?" decia isshin**

**-"Apesar de que rukia lo intercambio ellos no se lo quitaron, ellos solo pusieron un sello para saber el limite y le dejaron sus poderes a disposicion de ella" decia shin**

**-"Ellos quieren que ella sobrepase el sello para haci ella ser posesionada...pero por quien?" decia ishida**

**-"Por la diosa del inframundo...Isobel" decia rukia**

**-"Isobel?" decia orihime**

**-"Ella es la creadora de hueco mundo y del abismo y la sierva de Ren" decia shin**

**-"He escuchado mucho de ese ren...quien es el y porque es nuestro enemigo?" decia ichigo**

**-"El era la mano derecha del rey de la sociedad de almas ,Ren Lotto; Kaito-sama confiaba plenamente en el" decia raiden entrando**

**-"Que todo el mundo piensa entrar sin tocar" decia karin**

**-"Eh?...lo siento karin-sama" decia raiden**

**-"Sama?...te perdono" decia karin ya que le gusto ser llamada 'karin-sama'**

**-"Lo bueno que nosotros no entramos por la puerta" decia ayame**

**-"No entraron por la puerta porque ustedes aparecieron de la nada y eso es peor que entrar sin tocar" decia karin**

**-"Neee!...nuestra aparicion fue cool" decia ayame**

**-"Karin-sama!, no deberia perder el tiempo con ese cabeza hueca" decia raiden**

**-"Aaah!...pero si es raiden limon agrio" decia ayame**

**-"Callate!" decia raiden**

**-"La verdad duele verdad?" decia rukia**

**-"Usted tambien rukia-sama" decia raiden**

**-"Digamos que eres muy facil de molestar" decia rukia sonriendo**

**-"Podria alguien contarme todo lo de Ren!" decia ichigo alterado**

**-"Ren lotto traiciono a Kaito-sama despues de que masaki-sama fuera desterrada del reyno" decia raiden**

**-"Desterrada?" decia yuzu**

**-"Asi es, esque despues de lo que le hice a luna, mi padre me desterro y me desconocio como su hija ;haci que volvi a karakura con tu padre. Aunque me fue dificil tratar de olvidar todo, logre dejar todo en el pasado gracias a ti" decia masaki mirando tiernamente a isshin**

**-"Pero yo traje devulta el pasado, ya que cuando yo sali del abismo apareci en karakura y la mire. Al principio masaki no me miro hasta que...**

***flashback**

**-"Que te diviertas en la escuela" decia masaki con una enorme sonrisa**

**-"Si mama" decia ichigo en ese entonces tenia 8 años**

**-"Sigh!...ahora a comprar comida" decia masaki llendose**

**-"Esa cosa es una zanahoria?" decia una pequeña niña**

**-"Eh?...no, el es un niño...(en ese momento ella mira ala niña)...tu eres...no puede ser" decia masaki en terror**

**-"Tu me conoces?...tu sabes que soy yo?" decia la pequeña**

**-"Perdoname..luna" decia masaki abrazando ala niña y soltando en llanto**

**-"Te equivocas...luna es mi mama, yo soy rukia" su expresion era muy seria incluso parecia que no tuviera sentimientos**

**-"Tu...mama?..osea que tu eras la niña de la que ella estaba embarazada?" decia masaki sorprendida**

**-"Si, acabo de salir" decia rukia**

**-"Salir de donde?" decia masaki**

**-"Del abismo...tu sabes mucho de casualidad no seras masaki" decia rukia seria**

**-"...si...de verdad lo siento" decia masaki**

**-"No me importa tu arrepentimiento lo unico que quiero que hagas esque saques a mi madre del abismo" decia rukia seria y con una voz muy fria**

**-"Me..me encantaria poder ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo" decia masaki algo triste**

**-"Mientes...mi madre me dijo que tu podias hacerlo" decia rukia**

**-"Si, yo podia sacarla de ahy pero resulta que la llave que se necesita para abrir el porton ya no latengo yo...la tiene mi hijo" decia masaki**

**-"Pues dile a la zanahoria que la saque de ahy" decia rukia**

**-"El aun no puede hacerlo...para poder usar la llave el tiene que haberse convertido en el nivel supremo de un shinigami" decia masaki**

**-"Te refieres a cuando evolucionan en Inmmortals" decia rukia**

**-"Tu..sabes de eso" decia masaki**

**-"Asi es, y no hay otra manera" decia rukia**

**-"No, sabes te pareces mucho a tu madre" decia masaki**

**-"Me pregunto...que harias si mando a tu hijo al abismo" decia rukia**

**-"Que?...no...no lo vas a hacer verdad" decia masaki**

**-"No...porque yo no soy como tu" decia rukia**

**-"Durante toda mi vida me la he pasado preguntandome si algun dia me perdonaria luna..." decia masaki sentandose en la orilla de la banqueta**

**-"Yo te perdonaria..si sacas a mi madre de ahy" decia rukia**

**-"Eres tan linda!...pero sabes te verias mas hermosa si sonrieras" decia masaki**

**-"Nop" decia rukia**

**-"Venga...sonrie" decia masak**

**-"Nop" decia rukia cruzando los brazos**

**-"A no?...ya veremos" decia masaki y empieza a hacerle cosquillas**

**-"Ya..yamete..XD" rukia**

**-"Lo sabia!...te ves hermosa cuando sonries" decia masaki**

**-"Oyes...como se llama la zanahoria" decia rukia**

**-"Ja ja ja...si ichigo te oyera estoy segura que se enfadaria" decia masaki**

**-"I..ichigo?...haci que se llama ichigo" decia rukia**

***Durante ese año rukia se empezo a llevar bien con masaki...y frecuentaba mucho karakura ya que no queria estar en Devilucknia ya que akira en cuanto la miraba la abrazaba y no la soltaba...apesar de todo eso rukia realmente amaba a su padre y asus hermanos. Tambien akira y todo Devilucknia se llevavan bien con masaki...**

**-"Hola rukia-chan!...quieres" decia masaki dandole dango**

**-"No..no quiero ya que en cuanto llego a devilucknia lo unico que hago es comer dango" decia rukia**

**-"Enserio?" decia masaki**

**-"Digamos que maya y ferris me obligan a comer" decia rukia con depresion**

**-"Entiendo...por cierto te gustaria conocer a ichigo" decia masaki**

**-"Ala zanahoria?..nop" decia rukia**

**-"Porque siempre te niegas' decia masaki**

**-"Porque si...ademas vine porque tengo una mala noticia" decia rukia**

**-"Que sucede" decia masaki**

**-"Ren mato a tu padre" decia rukia**

**-"Que!...pero si mi padre era..." masaki es interumpida**

**-"poderoso...lo se, pero al parecer Ren no es cualquier persona...al parecer el era el guardia personal de mi padre al que nosotros considerabamos , el es muy poderoso y viene a por ti, para mañana en la tarde tu estaras...muerta" decia rukia**

**-"No..puede ser" decia masaki cayendo de rodillas**

**-"Pero no te preocupes, ya que hay una salida; si yo te mato podriamos transferir tu alma a Devilucknia y ponerla en un cuerpo" decia rukia**

**-"Enserio...pero que hay de mi familia" decia masaki**

**-"No te preocupes...yo me encargare incluso me encargare personalmente de la zanahoria" decia rukia**

**-"Te dejo para que puedas pasar tu ultimo dia con tu familia" decia rukia**

**-"Rukia...tu me perdonas" decia masaki**

**-"Claro" decia rukia con una sonrisa**

**FLASHBACK END...**

**-"Y eso es todo...zanahoria" decia rukia**

**-"Maldita enana!" decia ichigo con un aura oscura**

**-"XD...te dijo zanahoria" decia ayame**

**-"Callate!" decia ichigo enfurecido**

**-"Ese Ren es mas peligroso que aizen" decia urahara**

**-"Oigan que aizen tambien esta del lado de Ren" decia ishida**

**-"Asi es" decia shin**

**-"Rukia! ya volvio esa persona" decia maya apareciendo**

**-"En serio!...ya volvio esa persona" decia rukia emocionada**

**-"Sip..y te esta esperando en la libreria" decia maya**

**-"Siii!...al fin, bueno lo siento pero ya me voy" decia rukia con una enorme sonrisa**

**-"Quien llego?" decia ichigo**

**-"Veras, en devilucknia los capitanes estan puestos en equipos de dos; por ejemplo maya y ayame. Y rukia tambien tiene un compañero pero como se conocen de niños se llevan muy bien y hacia ya mas de 2 años que no se miraban y al parecer ya llego de su mision algo que como podran notar a rukia le da emocion" decia shin mirando a rukia**

**-"Quien es el compañero de rukia-san" decia orihime**

**-"Yo!" decia cierto chico de cabellos oscuros y muy sexy**

**-"Sasuke!" decia rukia emocionada y abrazandolo**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Satoru- Obviamente es sasuke uchiha de Naruto. Aunque aqui el sera igual de serio pero mas amable<strong>

**Shin Saito- hno. mayor de rukia el es del anime tenjou tenge y su nombre en esta serie es shin natsume**


	13. Invasion de Exorcistas

**-"Sasuke!...porque no me avisaste que vendrias hoy?" decia rukia**

**-"Porque queria que fuera sorpresa!" decia sasuke**

**-"Pues lo lograste!...y me trajiste algun regalo *o*" decia rukia emocionada**

**-"Mph...como se lo mucho que te gusta la tecnica Rasengan Shuriken; le pedi a naruto que pusiera esa tecnica aqui" decia sasuke mostrando una bola de cristal en la cual mostraba a naruto haciendo la tecnica de Rasengan shuriken**

**-"Aaahh! te adoro!" decia rukia tomando la bola y abrazando a sasuke**

**-"Sasuke, no malacostumbres a rukia" decia shin**

**-"Pero solo es un obsequio?" decia sasuke**

**-"Si, pero cada vez que vienes de una mision siempre le das regalos" decia maya**

**-"Esque ya es costumbre, ademas desde pequeños siempre le he dado regalos" decia sasuke**

**-"Cogh cough!..emm disculpen pero quien eres tu" decia karin**

**-"Yo soy Sasuke Satoru, compañero de rukia y su mejor amigo" decia sasuke**

**-"Yo crei que ichi-nii era tu mejor amigo y ademas quien es naruto y esa tecnica" decia karin**

**-"Esque...tengo muchos buenos amigos y naruto es...un amigo y lo siento pero ya no puedo decir mas " decia rukia**

**-"Asi que tu eres Ichigo Kurosaki" decia sasuke mirandolo**

**-"Asi es, algun problema" decia ichigo con cierto enojo**

**-"No seas grosero!" decia rukia**

**-"No lo soy" decia ichigo**

**-"Ahora entiendo porque lo llamabas zanahoria" decia sasuke mirando el cabello de ichigo**

**-"Tienes algun problema con mi cabello!" decia ichigo alterandose**

**-"Yo no, pero al parecer tu traes algo contra mi verdad, za-na-ho-ria!" sasuke empieza a molestarse**

**-"Maldito!" decia ichigo levantandose**

**-"Que no aguantas ni una bromita..amargado" decia sasuke poniendose frente a ichigo**

**-"Callate maldito engreido!" decia ichigo**

**-"Engreido?...tan si quiera no soy como tu que en cada lugar que vas te matan y la pobre de orihime te tiene que resucitar" decia sasuke**

**-"Tu como sabes eso...eres un metiche!" decia ichigo**

**-"Tienes mas vidas que un gato!...eres un idiota e inutil" decia sasuke**

**-"maldito!" decia ichigo liberando su zampakutou**

**-"Shidori!" decia sasuke activando su poder**

**-"Getsuga Ten..." ichigo es distraido por...**

**-"BASTA!, que rayos creen que hacen; que no se supone que somos aliados!" decia rukia**

**-"Disculpa, pero esque esta zanahoria es igual que naruto" decia sasuke**

**-"Como me llamastes!" ichigo molesto**

**-"Calmense!...y tu ichigo tambien y masaki dile a ichigo como tiene que sacar a luna del abismo" decia rukia**

**-"Si!" decia masaki**

**-"Por ahora nos vamos, pero dejare con ustedes a ellos" decia rukia señalando a maya y ayame**

**-"Yo ire a buscar a rina" decia shin**

**-"Y yo por mientras le dire a sasuke la situacion en la que nos encontramos" decia rukia**

**-"Te parece si me lo explicas en Devilucknia" decia sasuke**

**-"Esta bien, hasta luego ichigo" decia rukia y se va con sasuke al igual que shin se va**

**-"Quien se cree ese maldito engreido" decia ichigo aun molesto**

**-"No me digas que estas celoso" decia ayame**

**-"Celoso?...de que?" ichigo realmente no se daba cuenta aun de sus sentimientos**

**-"Realmente este no usa su cerebro' decia maya**

**-"Tal vez tiene un limite y como recibio mucha informacion tal vez..." ayame es interrumpido**

**-"Que te crees que soy!" decia ichigo**

**-"Ya dejen a ichigo en paz...y mejor ven para que te explique como tienes que abrir el abismo" decia masaki**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mientras tanto en Devilucknia...<strong>

**-"Sasuke porque te comportastes asi!" decia rukia algo confusa**

**-"No lose, pero no volvera a pasar; pero dejando ese tema, como has estado " decia sasuke**

**-"Pues un poco preocupada, porque si llega a haber una guerra contra Ren todos los capitanes de Devilucknia y de la Sociedad de almas tendrian que usar al 100% su poder...incluyendome yo" decia rukia algo preocupada**

**-"Eso no va a ser necesario ya que yo me encargare, con que tu uses solo el 40% de tu poder sera suficiente" decia sasuke**

**-"Te agradesco que te preocupes, pero si llego a tener que usar mas del 50% de mi poder...no dudes en matarme" decia rukia seria**

**-"No digas eso...nadien te matara ya que no sera necesario" decia sasuke**

**-"Sasuke tu sabes muy bien que lo mas probable es que necesite usar mas de la mitad de mi poder...y si te lo pido a ti es porque se y estoy segura de que si se lo pidiera a ichigo...se que no lo haria aunque se lo suplicara. Pero confio en que tu lo haras, ya que me lo prometiste" decia rukia algo triste**

**-"Esta bien...lo hare, pero solo si llega a ser necesario" decia sasuke**

**-"Gracias..." decia rukia**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosaki<strong>

**-"Parece que se llevan bien" decia ichigo refiriendose a rukia y sasuke**

**-"Si..desde niños eran inseparables; aunque sasuke lleva una carga muy pesada" decia maya**

**-"Que carga" decia ichigo**

**-"Resulta que rukia le hizo jurar que el dia en el que ella usara mas de la mitad de su poder...el tendria que matarla con sus propias manos" decia ayame serio por primera vez**

**-"Matarla?" decia ichigo sorprendido**

**-"Si, cuando ella use mas de la mitad de su poder tiene un tiempo limite de usar su poder sin ser posesionada por isobel" decia ayame**

**-"Ella tiene 30 minutos, despues de ese tiempo ella sera posesionada por isobel y tratara de matarnos y hara que karakura sea absorbido por el abismo" decia maya**

**-"Que diferencia hay entre el abismo y el inframundo" decia ishida**

**-"En el abismo es donde aguardan los demonios de bajo nivel, mientras que en el inframundo aguardan los mas poderosos y la diosa del inframundo isobel" decia ayame**

**-"El abismo absorbera el poder espiritual de todos los habiatantes de Karakura y a los humanos los usara como alimentos para los demonios del abismo y a los habitantes de devilucknia tambien les absorbera la mitad de su poder ..y seran entregados a isobel quien se los entregara a Ren" decia maya**

**-"Porque una diosa del inframundo le entregaria el poder a el" decia urahara**

**-"Porque el le prometio a ella entregarle el resto del mundo y a aizen le prometio la inmortalidad y el dominio de toda la sociedad de almas" decia ayame**

**-"Y el que saca de todo esto?" decia chad**

**-"El tendra mas poder y obtendra dominio total sobre Devilucknia...y como tendra a Devilucknia practicamente tambien tendra a Godesses en su poder" decia ayame**

**-"Como pueden saber todo los planes de el" decia ishida**

**-"Lo podemos saber gracias al poder de maya-chan!" decia ayame**

**-"Asi es, yo puedo leer y buscar en lo mas profundo de las mentes incluso lo mas oculto; y gracias a que he visto a ren logre mirar sus planes y toda la informacion que hemos compartido con ustedes...y todo eso en tan solo 10 segundos" decia maya presumiendo**

**-"Aunque aveces es presumida" decia ayame**

**-"Y a ti te consume la envidia" decia maya**

**-"Por cieto quien es Godesses?" decia isshin**

**-"Ellos son una dimension como Devilucknia, ellos tienen una alianza con nosostros" decia ayame**

**-"El lider de ellos es kaien" decia maya**

**-"Kaien?...hablan de kaien shiba?" decia urahara**

**-"Sip...aunque el no es shiba...pero si el es,y al igual que sasuke,kaien es muy cercano a rukia" decia maya**

**-"Y...ahy alguna otra forma de salvar a rukia si llega a usar mas de la mitad de su poder" decia ichigo preocupado**

**-"Hemos intentado de todo...y nuestra ultima esperanza es que Luna-sama lo pueda remover" decia maya**

**-"En ese caso me dare prisa en sacarla de ahy" decia ichigo decidido**

**-"Realmente rukia esta rodeada de muy buenos amigos...y eso me da gusto" decia ayame con una sonrisa muy sinsera**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mientras tanto en Devilucknia...el eperador se encontraba con kaien<strong>

**-"Que le hiciste!" gritaba akira desesperado**

**-"Esta bien, le dire que paso; pero solo porque muy pronto sera mi suegro" decia kaien con una sonrisa**

**-"Suegro?...yo lo mato!...que cosas desvergonzadas le hicistes a mi ruki-chan!" gritaba akira tratando de ir a por kaien pero era detenido por kaname y zero**

**-"Debo de admitir que pense que rukia mostraria mas resistencia...pero fue mas sencillo de lo que pense" decia kaien**

**-"Seras...Sheryl! capitanes quien sea vengan ahora y maten..no mejor castren a kaien!" gritaba akira**

**-"Callese!...que no ve que kaien se esta burlando de usted!" decia sheryl apareciendo**

**-"Pfff...ja ja ja ja ja XD" kaien no para de reirse**

**-"Era todo mentira...?" decia akira**

**-"XD...sip" decia kaien sonriendo**

**-"Eres cruel ToT ..." akira empieza a llorar**

**-"Ya superelo...yo solo le dije que no se preocupara mas por mi y que mejor fuera a karakura a explicar lo que paso con luna-sama y lo de Ren, y acepto y fue...Pero me dijo que aceptara algo" decia kaien**

**-"Que cosa?" decia akira**

**-"Que me mudara de Godesses y dejara a Sayomi a cargo en mi lugar" decia kaien**

**-"Y a donde te vas a mudar?" decia akira**

**-"AQUI!" decia kaien emocionado**

**-"Donde dejamos las meletas de kaien-sama" decia uno de los sirvientes de Devilucknia**

**-"Yo los guiare" decia sheryl**

**-"Eeehh!por que aqui y ademas son muchas maletas!" decia akira ya que eran mas de cien maletas**

**-"Si rukia quiere que me mude aqui...asi sera ademas son solo unas cuantas maletitas" decia kaien**

**-"Son 100!" decia akira**

**-"Que mas da cuantas sean...ademas ahora podre estar todo el dia con rukia" decia kaien**

**-"Eso significa peligro para mi ruki-chan!" decia akira**

**-"Claro que no...significa mas diversion" decia kaien**

**-"Nop!...significa guaruras para rukia-chan!" decia akira**

**-"No sea aguafiestas... y cual es la recamara de rukia" decia kaien subiendo las escaleras**

**-"Eh!...no le digan cual es" decia akira llendo tras kaien**

**-"Akira!...es obvio que ya sabe cual es" decia sheryl**

**-"XD es cierto" decia kaien**

**-"De ahora en adelante rukia-chan dormira conmigo" decia akira**

**-"Me niego" decia rukia llegando con sasuke**

**-"Rukia!" decia kaien**

**-"Ya te instalastes" decia rukia**

**-"Ya casi..por cierto estare justo al lado tuyo sasuke" decia kaien**

**-"Con que no compartamos cuarto todo estara bien...y que bueno que aceptastes venir" decia sasuke**

**-"Sip...por cierto donde esta tu hermano?" decia kaien**

**-"Esta con ferris, ya que lo obligo a que le comprara dango" decia sasuke**

**-"Esos realmente se llevan bien" decia kaien en burla**

**-"Ni que lo digas" decia rukia**

**-"Vaya!...ahy una reunion!" decia sheryl**

**-"Hola sheryl!" decia kaien emocionado**

**-"Kaien!esto significa...party!" decia sheryl**

**-"Alguien dijo party?" decia dark llegando emocionado**

**-"Siiii! party!" decian sheryl y kaien**

**-"Vamos!" decia sheryl jalando a rukia y kaien se lleva a sasuke**

**-"No quiero ir, ademas tengo muchas cosas que hacer!" decia sasuke**

**-"Vamos!" decia kaien**

**-"BOOM!" se escucha una gran explosion en todo Devilucknia y provenia del area del laboratorio privado del emperador..osea akira**

**-"Que rayos fue eso" decia dark**

**-"Proviene del laboratorio de akira" decia sheryl**

**-"Vamos" decia dark**

* * *

><p><strong>*En cuanto abren la puerta del laboratorio sale mucho humo y sale corriendo cierto loco maniatico...<strong>

**-"Aaaahh!...nos bonbardean los terroristas!...salvese quien pueda" gritaba akira corriendo en circulos**

**-"Cough...cough! callese y no se haga que sabemos que usted causo esto!" decia sheryl**

**-"Te-he he !...esque revolvi dos conjuros para ver que pasaba" decia akira nervioso**

**-"Acaso no recuerda que le prohibimos hacer eso" decia dark**

**-"Y principalmente entrar a su laboratorio ya que siempre hace explosiones y nos mete en lios" decia sheryl**

**-"Esque ustedes no saben el sentimiento de un genio inventor...los inventores no pueden vivir sin inventar algo!" decia akira**

**-"Pero un inventor hace cosas para facilitar y mejorar la vida de los demas..y usted solo las complica y hasta nos pone en riesgo!" decia rina**

**-"Oigan!...no me digan que el estruendo que se escucho por todo Devilucknia fue creado nuevamente por akira" decia ryner entrando junto con ferris**

**-"Adivinaste!" decian sheryl y rina**

**-"Pero que no le habian prohibido entrar ahy!" decia ferris quien traia una caja de dangos**

**-"Se supone que si..pero ya saben, siempre se las arregla para meterse" decia rukia**

**-"Por cierto...que conjuros fue los que revolvio?" decia sasuke mirando dentro del laboratorio ya que aun no se esparcia el humo**

**-"Pues...ambos eran de transportacion..porque" decia akira**

**-"Que!...y a quien dirigio el conjuro" decia ryner**

**-"Pues a nadien" decia akira**

**-"Entonces para que hizo el conjuro si no iba a transportar a nadien" decia ferris**

**-"Pues porque queria veer que pasaba si invocaba 2 conjuros de transportacion sin dirigirse a alguien" decia akira**

**-"IDIOTA!" gritaban ferris y rina**

**-"Acaso no sabe que cuando no se tiene un objetivo el conjuro va en busca de alguno y toma como objetivo en lo que usted estaba pensando en ese momento!" decia ryner**

**-"Enserio...ups un pequeño fallo!...te-he he o" akira cuando era joven se habia saltado el estudio de las reglas y se habia pasado directo a la practica de los conjuros**

**-"Eso no es un simple fallo, eso es una irre..." dark es interrumpido por ciertas voces que provienen de adentro del laboratorio**

**-"Cough! cough!...donde rayos estoy, se supone que estaba tomando sake y rodeado de chicas bonitas" decia cierto hombre de cabellos rojos con sombrero y traje negro con algo de blanco**

**-"EH?...esa voz...no puede ser,acaso es mi...maestro...entonces si esta...vivo" decia deprimido cierto chico de cabellos blancos y de traje oscuro**

**-"Tsk...podrias mostrarte almenos mas feliz por escuchar a tu maestro, alumno idiota!" decia el hombre de cabellos rojos**

**-"Eh?... General cross?..Allen-kun" decia sorprendida cierta chica de cabello corto y oscuro, traje oscuro ,con faldaroja y con el marco rojo**

**-"Lenalee!...asi que tambien estas aqui..sabes donde estamos" decia el general cross con un tono amable(totalmente diferente)**

**-"No lo se...y porque no nos hizo saber que estaba vivo...pensamos que habia muerto y...allen-kun...me da gusto escucharte" decia lenalee con un poco de lagrimas**

**-"No pense que fuera necesario, ademas si ustedes pensaban que estaba muerto; tambien lo pensaria el conde y seria mas facil para mi investigar" decia cross pero ...**

**-"Oe!..panda!...donde estas!" gritaba cierto joven de cabellos rojos (por cierto no es el mismo del de antes...el de antes era el general cross y este es...)**

**-"A quien llamas panda!..lavi idiota" decia cierto anciano de estatura baja y con unos cuantos cabellos**

**-"Oe!..komui, fuistes tu el que hizo esto" decia el general cross**

**-"Nop...se los juro" decia komui con nervios**

**-"Entonces quien fue" decia lavi**

**-"Tal vez fue el conde milenario" decia el chico de cabellos blancos**

**-"Tienes pruebas, brote de habas!" decia cierto chico de cabello azul oscuro quien traia el mismo traje oscuro**

**-"Soy allen!...y ni siquiera te habia notado, Kanda" decia allen con cierto enojo**

**-"Yuu!" decia lavi emocionado**

**-"Tsk..." kanda se da la vuelta ya que el humo habia desaparecido por completo...MIENTRAS TANTO**

**-"Estaba pensando en la congregacion oscura!" decia sheryl en susurro para que no los oyeran**

**-"Sii..."decia akira en susurro**

**-"Y ahora que vamos a hacer" decia shin**

**-"Muy facil, nada, ya que como akira fue el que provoco todo esto..ahora el lo arreglara!" decia rina**

**-"Pero..ustedes tienen parte de culpa, por no poner buena seguridad en el laboratorio...es lo justo, que no!" decia akira**

**-"Muerase!" decian todos**

**-"Eso no es justo...ToT" akira empieza a llorar fuerte**

**-"Quien anda ahy!" decia cross poniendose en guardia al igual que los demas**

**-"Rayos!" decia sheryl en susurro**

**-"Bien..buena suerte*" decia rukia**

**-"Eh?" akira**

**-"_KICK_ " rukia junto con los demas se van**

**-"Aaah!...eso fue traicion!" decia akira tirado**

**-"Quien eres" decia allen**

**-"Trabajas para el conde milenario" decia lavi**

**-"Emm...ayudaaa!" akira se levanta y va tras los capitanes de Devilucknia**

**-"Si esta huyendo...quiere decir que si esta a disposicion del conde" decia allen**

**-"A el" decia lavy**

**-"_Inocencia Activada! _" decian los exorcistas**

**-"Aaaahh!" akira aumentaba su velocidad**

**-"Moku Ban: Tenchi Bankai" el sello de fuego de lavy**

**-"Mugen: primera ilusion" kanda**

**-"Black boots" lenalee, krory y allen tambien preparan su ataque**

**-"Ahora!" grita allen y todos van a atacarle**

***En ese momento akira se da la vuelta y ...**

**-"Esperen!...esperen...yo...yo..Aaaahhhh matte!" akira les habla pero ellos no le en el momento en el que el ataque de ellos esta apunto de hacer contacto con akira...**

**-"_Black Hole! _" en ese momento los ataques de kanda fueron absorbidos y desaparecen, y los avienta a todos lejos...**

**-"La verdad me agrada hacer sufrir a akira...pero no solo lo puedo hacer yop...ademas no puedo permitirles que le hagan daño exorcistas" decia maya frente a akira y alrededor se encuentran todos los capitanes**

**-"STRIKE!*" decia lavy junto con otros mas al ver a todas las chicas tan guapas y sexys**


	14. orihime x ichigo x rukia

**Hola! siento la tardanza y espero que les agrade este capitulo...y si no; haganmelo saber tambien XD...**

******Recordemos que estos personajes pertenecen a tite kubo-sama, masashi kishimoto, y mas...**

******Notita extra...vean el manga de bleach! y naruto! porque esta superr emocionante *o***

* * *

><p>-"...mmm que significa strike?" deci sheryl mirando a rina<p>

-"Ahora no es el momento sheryl...luego te lo explico" decia rina sin voltear a ver a sheryl

-"Pero...oyes dark tu sabes lo que eso quiere decir?" decia sheryl jalando la camisa de dark

-"Pues...nop" decia dark rascandose la cabeza

-"Ignorante 7.7" decia sheryl dandole la espalda a dark

-"Pero si tu tampoco sabes L.L" dark

-"Tu si sabes shin-san!" decia sheryl

-"Pues...creo que significa un golpe" decia shin

-"Error..." decia rukia

-"Eeeh?...tu si sabes rukia-sama" decia sheryl emocionada

-"Este joven dice strike cada vez que le gusta o mira una chica hermosa" decia rukia

-"Ooo!...la verdad no lo culpo ya que de hecho somos muy hermosas!" decia sheryl con mucha vanidad

-"Y que deberiamos hacer con ellos" decia shin

-"Y si los usamos de saco de boxeo" decia dark

-"No no mejor usemoslos de escudo humano en las batallas" decia kaien

-"Noo!...mejor dejenme usarlos de conejillos de indias...esque necesito probar mis experimentos con alguien y aun no salen voluntarios" decia nieve

-"Donde esta el conde milenario!" decia allen

-"Eh?" todos estan confundidos

-"No traten de ocultarlo, sabemos que ustedes trabajan para el" decia lenalee

-"Oigan chicos...no estoy tan seguro que ellos sean aliados del conde" decia lavy

-"Porque lo dices lavy?" decia chaoji

-"Pues...como sabran nosotros fuimos capturados por los noah...y la verdad nunca vimos a ninguno de ellos, verdad panda!" decia lavy

-"A quien llamas panda..._kick!" _panda...digo bookman golpea a lavy

-"Ittai..." lavy se agacha sobandose el abdomen

-"Y...lavy tiene razon...nunca miramos a ellos, es mas nisiquiera mencionaron sobre ellos los noah" decia bookman

-"Pues algo si es seguro...y esque voy a tener muchas chicas hermosas a mi alrededor cuando beba sake...y lo mejor de todo es que como son tantas puedo escojer las que yo quiera" decia el general cross mirando a todas...de hecho ya les estaba seleccionado en su mente

-"La verdad no creo que acepten...pero puede que rina-sama le de un golpe" decia reika detras de cross

-"Quien eres tu...oyes tu tambien eres una chica bonita" decia cross tomando el rostro de reika y mirandola

-"Siento decepcionarlo...pero esos trucos de seduccion no funcionan conmigo" decia reika alejandose de cross

-"Reika ahora no tenemos tiempo; haci que lo que tengas que decir dinoslo despues de arreglar esto" decia rina

-"Pues la verdad no creo que ellos sean el enemigo" decia reika

-"Porque lo dices?" decia dark

-"Pues...porque en la biblioteca se encuentran los noah y el conde" decia reika

-"QUEE!" decian los exorcistas

-"No se alteren...todo esta..." sheryl es interrumpida

-"Emm...ya se fueron sheryl" decia rukia

-"Como se atreven a ignorarme!" decia sheryl furiosa

-"Bip...bip...bip" el celular de rukia empieza a sonar

-"Es de masaki,verdad " decia shin

-"No...es de ayame, dice que salio un problema y solicita que vaya de inmediato" decia rukia

-"Ve...nosotros nos encargamos de este asuntito" decia sheryl

-"Bien...volvere lo mas pronto posible" decia rukia y desaparece

-"BOOMM!" se oye un estruendo y se derrumba la pared de la biblioteca

-"Que rayos..." decia shin asombrado

-"BASTA!" gritaba fuertemente akira(y serio)

-"Quien...eres tu?" decia el conde

-"Yo soy el emperador de Devilucknia...osea de aqui, y les ordeno que se detengan o si no van a derrumbar mi palacio" decia akira

-"No se quien eres asi que...matalo...sheril" decia el conde

-"Sheryl?..." decia akira asombrado

-"Yo?...no no no yo seria incapaz..." sheryl es interrumpida

-"De matarme?" decia akira

-"No...me referia que seria incapaz de obedecer ordenes de ese gordo millonario...me pregunto si me volveria millonaria si lo pateo" decia sheryl pensativa

-"Oyes porque le ordenaste a sheryl nome que me atacara" decia akira apuntando a el conde

-"Se lo ordene a sheril kamelot...el que esta detras de ti" decia el conde con una mirada maligna

-"Mierda...no lograre contraatacar" decia akira

-"_Sigh!_ ahy que ayudarlo" decia rina

-"No sera necesario...tengo un plan...pero necesito que corras kaien" decia shin

-"_Golpe!*" _kamelot sheril avienta a akira contra la pared

-"Gagh!...cough cough ...(como es posible que sean tan poderosos y fuertes)" decia akira limpiandose la boca ya que le habia sacado sangre

-"Pense que eras mas fuerte...ahora te matare de un solo movimiento" decia kamelot elevando a akira

-"Akira-sama! kaien obligo a rukia a comprometerse con el!" decia shin a todo pulmon

-"LO VOY A DESCUARTIZAR VIVO Y DISFRUTARE VERLO SUFRIR! KAIENN!" el aura de akira se vuelve oscura y maligna, pero kaien ya estaba bastante lejos

-"Se fue por alla" decia sheryl

-"Gracias sheryl-chan!...KAIEN!" akira sale como rayo

-"Como rayos logro moverse..." decia kamelot

-"...Por algo es nuestro emperador...y ahora les damos 2 opciones; se tranquilizan y dejan de pelearse para comportarse como seres cibilizados mientras nosotros buscamos una forma para regresarlos ...o podemos hacerlo por las malas tambien" decia sheryl

-"No nos subestimen..." decia roud

* * *

><p>******Mientras tanto en karakura...<p>

-"Que!" el grito de rukia se habia escuchado por todo karakura

-"Tomalo con calma rukia" decia masaki

-"Masaki tiene razon...no tienes que preocuparte de nada, ya que yo me encargare de que ichigo no llegue ala boda" decia ayame con un aura asesina

-"No no creo que eso sea necesario ya que nos quedariamos sin rey...ademas no es como si fuera a escojer a rukia" decia raiden

-"Quieres decir que rukia no es lo suficientemente bonita como para conquistar a ichigo!" decia maya alterada

-"Decidido..cortale el cuello!" decia ayame

-"SILENCIOOO!...podria alguien explicarme bien la situacion" decia rukia alterada

-"Pobeshita mi ruki ruki-chan, el shock fue tan fuerte que no soporto la noticia...y se le olvido!" decia ayame

-"_KICK!" _rukia le da una patada en la cara a ayame

-"I...tai..." decia ayame tirado

-"Esque no entiendo porque dices que debo de convertirme en la novia de ichigo y en su futura esposa" decia rukia

-"Bueno...no exactamente asi, ichigo debe converirse en rey dentro de 6 meses y para lograrlo debe de casarse. Asi que se elijio a las chicas mas cercanas a ichigo y tu y orihime son las mas cercanas, durante estos 6 meses ichigo debera salir con ambas y luego del tiempo acordado el tendra que elijir a la chica que el ame y con la que desea pasar el resto de su vida" decia raiden

-"Y...que hay de tatsuki, ella tambien es una chica cercana a ichigo" decia rukia

-"Tambien la tomamos a ella en cuenta pero lo consultamos con las 2 unicas personas que pueden ver el futuro y ambas dijeron que la chica de la cual ichigo se enamoraria se encontraba entre ustedes 2" decia raiden

-"Y quienes son esas 2 que dijeron eso...porque lo mas seguro es que hayan cometido un error...conmigo!" decia rukia alterada

-"No lo creo rukia...ya que esas 2 personas fueron nieve y..." masaki es interrumpida

-"Yop...sabes ruki ruki-chan, estuve pensando en los nombres de mis futuros nietos y si fuera un niño su nombre podria ser Ryuu, ya que con sus 2 caracters de seguro que va ser algo dificil de tratar y si fuera niña...podria llamarse como yo..di que siii!" decia cierta mujer de piel blanca y de cabellos oscuros y con unos profundos ojos rojos

-"Si quieres nietos pideselos a shin o a ayame!...mama" decia rukia sonriendo...se miraba tan radiante y hermosa

-"...Ruki ruki-chan!" kristin corre hacia rukia y la abraza fuertemente

-"Abrazooo!" decia ayame corriendo hacia rukia y kristin

-"Ayame!" decia kristin abrazando a ayame tambien

-"Ichigo...gracias!" decia rukia abrazando a ichigo

-"Es lo menos que podia hacer" decia ichigo con una mirada tierna

-"Que hermosa pareja hacen!" decia maya

-"Ahora que lo pienso tu te verias genial con ayame" decia rukia

-"Ya me voy!" decia maya molesta por el comentario de rukia

-"Creo que por ahora nos vamos a devilucknia...y ustedes deberian avisarle a esa chica orihime sobre la situacion" decia kristin

-"Pero...necesitamos que rukia se quede" decia raiden

-"No quiero" decia rukia

-"No se preocupen que ella se quedara" decia kristin poniendo su mano en la frente de rukia

-"Que me hiciste?" decia rukia

-"Nada...vamonos" kristin abre la puerta de Devilucknia

-"Pues yo tambien me..." rukia trata de entrar pero no puede ya que le da toque

-"Ja ja ja...te puse un cello para que no pudieras entrar hasta que yo lo permita" decia kristin

-"Ya deja de ponerme cellos, acaso no es suficiente con los que tengo!" decia rukia molesta

-"Bye bye.." decia ayame sonriendo

-"Aaah!...esos 3 me van a volver loca!" decia rukia

-"Tres?" decia raiden

-"Se refiere a kristin,akira y ayame" decia masaki

-"Pobre chica..." decia raiden

-"Ichi-nii, ya esta aqui orihime" decia karin

-"Oyes masaki, me gustaria salir a tomar el aire..." decia rukia levantandose

-"Si, no hay problema pero me gustaria que alguien te acompañe" decia masaki

-"Yo ire con ella" decia raiden

-"Tu?...bueno esta bien..vamos" decia rukia

-"Cuidate, rukia-san" decia orihime con una sonrisa tierna

-"Si...pero espero que te tomes con calma la noticia que estan a punto de darte" decia rukia sonriendo

-"Que noticia?" decia orihime

-"Ya veras " decia rukia llendose

-"Hola orihime, me da mucho gusto al fin poder conocerte; veo que eres una chica muy hermosa tambien" decia masaki con una calida sonrisa

-"Usted es..." orihime es interrumpida

-"Mi madre, masaki" decia ichigo tomando el hombro de orihime y sonriendole

-"Gracias orihime, por haber cuidado de mi hijo y por ser su amiga" decia masaki

-"No tiene porque darme gracias, ya que kurosaki-kun es un amigo muy especial para mi; ademas no soy la unica que se preocupaba por el...kuchiki-san y los demas tambien cuidaban de kurosaki-kun" decia orihime con una sonrisa amigable

-"Lo se, (masaki la abraza) pero se que tu te preocupas mas por el...ya que tu miras a ichigo como algo mas que un amigo" decia masaki al oido de orihime

-"_BLUSH! _Emm...yo...emm" orihime se habia puesto nerviosa por las palabras de masaki

-"Toma asiento orihime...para que te expliquemos la razon por la cual estas aqui" decia isshin

-"Gracias" orihime se sienta

-"Resulta que tu has sido elejida para prometida de ichigo" decia masaki

-"Eh! _BLUSH!_ " orihime se queda sorprendida anque tambien alegre

* * *

><p>**********Mientras tanto rukia se encuentra triste**********************<p>

-"Sucede algo, rukia-sama" decia raiden

-"Pff...jamas me hubiera imaginado que me llamaras con tanto respeto" decia rukia burlandose de el

-"...Jamas lo hubiera hecho...si no hubiera sido por que me di cuenta que ustedes no eran nuestro enemigo si no...Ren-lotto" decia raiden con cierto coraje

-"Tu le admirabas mucho...verdad?" decia rukia

-"Asi es...pero eso cambio; el dia que nos enfrentemos a el...le quiero matar con mis propias manos" decia raiden

-"Matarlo..." rukia se queda pensativa

-"Cuando llegue ese dia...le gustaria que le dijera algo por usted " decia raiden

-"...si,(los ojos de rukia se ponen llorosos)...dile que..." lagrimas salen sin cesar de sus ojos cristalinos

-"..."raiden se queda impactado por las palabras de rukia, se queda sin habla

+++El viento sopla fuerte ...y el silencio desvanece las palabras de rukia,mientras sus lagrimas expresan el dolor de su alma...y el secreto oscuro de Devilucknia...es revelado por rukia hacia, raiden.


	15. rukia condenada a muerte

**Hola a todos siento la espera...pero aqui les traigo la continuacion espero la difruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback...<strong>

_**-"Cuando llegue ese dia...le gustaria que le dijera algo por usted " decia raiden**_

_**-"...si,(los ojos de rukia se ponen llorosos)...dile que..."...**_

* * *

><p><strong>*...<strong>

**-"Como es posible que guardaran por tanto tiempo este secreto tan...sigh!...deberia decirselo a ichigo-sama, pero rukia-sama me hizo prometer no decirle a nadien...aah! que complicados son los Devilucknicos" decia raiden hablando solo hasta que...**

**-"Te encuentras bien..."decia masaki tras la puerta**

**-"Ah?...si" raiden abre la puerta**

**-"Esque parecia que estuvieras hablando con alguien" masaki**

**-"No...solo hablaba conmigo mismo, y rukia-sama donde esta?" decia raiden**

**-"Ella esta afuera en el techo, pero porque preguntas por rukia y no por ichigo?" masaki sospechaba que algo habia pasado**

**-"Esque...por nada, ya me voy a dormir" decia raiden y cierra la puerta**

**-"(Mph!...que rayos sucedio con ustedes dos)" pensaba masaki**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas...<strong>

**-"Yo! ichigo" renji le saluda**

**-"Yo! renji" ichigo**

**-"A donde vas?" renji**

**-"Voy a conocer al nuevo capitan comamdante" decia ichigo mientras seguia caminando**

**-"Nuevo?...y que hay del capitan yamamoto" decia renji sorprendido**

**-"El se unira al escuadron 0...segun se este nuevo es bastante buena persona" decia ichigo**

**-"Bienvenido kurosaki-sama!" decia los capitanes...(excepto byakuya y kempachi)**

**-"Ya les dije que no me hablen asi...y donde esta el" ichigo se referia al nuevo capitan comandante**

**-"Un honor conocerlo kurosaki-sama, yo soy Lucile Hokkaido" decia cierto joven alto de cabellos rubios y haciendo una reverencia**

**-"Solo ichigo...y bienvenido" decia ichigo**

**-"Claro...ichigo, y ya se lo de Devilucknia asi que no se preocupe" decia lucile**

**-"Acaso ya se lo conto kurotsuchi" decia ichigo**

**-"No...pero yo ya sabia de la existencia de Devilucknia y de que ahora tenemos una alianza con ellos" decia lucile**

**-"Eh?...y como lo sabias" decia ichigo**

**-"No se alarme, es solo que yo era un guardian en el Reyno de la SS, haci que estaba al tanto de todo esto" decia lucile**

**-"Ya veo...bien yo ya me tengo que ir, asegurece de cuidar bien de la SS" decia ichigo**

**-"Si,ichigo" decia lucile con una pequeña sonrisa**

**-"Vamos..." decia ichigo**

* * *

><p><strong>++++Ukitake, kyoraku e ichigo se encontraban reunidos en casa de ukitake...<strong>

**-"Vaya~ has madurado mucho ichigo-kun" decia kyoraku**

**-"Si, al parecer nosotros ya no somos necesitados" decia ukitake**

**-"Paren ya" decia ichigo algo sonrojado**

**-"Y bien, para que querias hablar con nosotros" decia ukitake**

**-"Ustedes saben algo de lucile" decia ichigo**

**-"Muy poco...pero segun el era compañero de Ren...claro hasta que este traiciono al Rey...se dice que lucile lucho contra Ren pero no logro vencerle" decia kyoraku**

**-"Lo mas extraño esque lo dejo con vida" decia ukitake**

**-"El dijo que el Rey se sacrifico por el...pero no se sabe con certeza" decia kyoraku**

**-"Mph...voy a mandar a investigarlo, ya que me parece que oculta algo" decia ichigo**

**-"Por cierto...a quien elijiras a rukia o a orihime" decia kyoraku**

**-"Eh?...ustedes como lo saben" decia ichigo asombrado**

**-"Maya-chan nos lo dijo" decia ukitake**

**-"Esa chismosa...la verdad a ambas las aprecio mucho" decia ichigo**

**-"Pero ahy alguna por la cual sientas algo mas" decia kyoraku**

**-"Si..." decia ichigo algo sonrojado**

**-"Orihime...no es asi" decia yoruichi apareciendo**

**-"Eh!...yoruichi" decia ichigo tan rojo que le hacia honor a su nombre**

**-"Acaso le atine" decia yoruichi**

**-"Urusai" ichigo agacha su mirada**

**-"Ja ja ja..." yoruichi no para de reirse**

**-"Asi que prefieres a esa que a rukia-chan" decia maya detras de ichigo**

**-"Ma...maya" decia ichigo**

**-"Si ese es el caso, no hay razon alguna para que rukia-chan este mas en karakura" decia maya algo enojada**

**-"Espera maya...aun no quiero que rukia se vaya" decia ichigo**

**-"Porque, acaso tambien tienes sentimientos por ella?" decia maya**

**-"No...yo solo quiero a rukia como una hermana...pero" ichigo es callado**

**-"Callate!...no pienso dejar que rukia-sama pierda su tiempo aqui por alguien que no vale la pena y que no es digno de ella" decia maya furiosa y desapareciendo**

**-"Oyes!...rayos me voy, tengo que detenerla" decia ichigo y se va**

* * *

><p><strong>++++++++Mientras tanto rukia se encuentra admirando la noche y disfrutando el sonido tan tranquilo<strong>

**-"Sigh!...que tanquilo se esta aqui...Ichigo realmente es un ser increible...parece que al final me enamore de ese idiota...pero esque el es tan ..." la conversacion de rukia con ella misma es interrumpida por un grito...**

**-"Rukia-channn!...el idiota de ichigo va a..." maya es interrumpida**

**-"Urusaiiii!..." ichigo va justo tras ella**

**-"Tu no me callas..zanahoria!" decia maya**

**-"Que dijiste!" ichigo se enfurece(ambos ya esta con rukia)**

**-"Rukia!...no escuches a este idiota ya que el va a elejir a..." maya es interrumpida**

**-"Que te calles...**_**BAN-KAI!"**_** ichigo libera su poder**

**-"Asi...**_**LIBERACION DEL DRAGON OSCURO" **_**maya libera una poder increible y empieza a formar una enorme bola oscura con sus manos**

**-"**_**GETSUGA TENSHOOO!**_** " ambos lanzan sus ataque que hace estremecer a todo karakura**

**-"**_**EXTRACCION!" **_**rukia extiende su mano hacia los ataques que ambos se lanzaron y los absorve en su cuerpo**

**-"Eh?...como lo hiciste" decia ichigo sorprendido**

**-"Rukia tu no deberias hacer eso, recuerda que estas cellada" decia maya**

**-"..." rukia se queda en silencio**

**-"Rukia...estas bien" decia maya algo preocupada**

**-"Argh..." rukia cae de rodillas**

**-"Rukia!" ambos se acercan para ayudarla pero...**

**-"No me toquen!...si realmente les importara no harian estupideces como esta...que rayos les pasa a ustedes dos. Se supone que somos aliados y no enemigos" decia rukia enfurecida**

**-"Calmate..no es como si eso nos fuera a matar" decia ichigo**

**-"Que fue lo que dijistes...acaso no se dan cuenta que se atacaron a matar, eso sin contar que pudiero haber salido afectados seres inocentes...realmente ustedes son unos...cough cough cough" rukia se pone mal**

**-"Rukia..." ambos la iban a ayudar**

**-"No la toquen..." decia masaki apareciendo junto con los demas**

**-"Pero...orihime ayuda a rukia" decia ichigo**

**-"Los poderes de orihime no tienen efecto en ella, ademas parece que recibio un daño interior; sera mejor que llame a nieve para que venga a revisarla" decia masaki**

**-"No...yo estoy bien" decia rukia levantandose**

**-"Rukia no estas bien...deja que te revisen" decia ichigo**

**-"Dije que estoy bien...ademas tengo que reconstruir lo que destruyeron" decia rukia mas tranquila**

**-"Pero si no destruimos nada" decia maya**

**-"A no?...pues entonces como explican esto" decia raiden**

**-"Que cosa..." decia ichigo**

**-"...esto" decia raiden en ese momento se mueve el techo y se deja ver toda la casa destruida(lo unico que se salvo fue el techo)**

**-"EEEEH! pero como" decia ichigo**

**-"Al parecer rukia-chan transporto a los demas aqui justo en el momento de nuestros ataques ya que sabia que lo demas se destruiria" decia maya**

**-"Como sea...lo reconstruire ahora mismo" decia rukia extendiendo su mano**

**-"No, deja que yo lo haga" decia masaki**

* * *

><p><strong>********************************...1 hora despues...<strong>

**-"Bien...ahora me pueden decir porque estaban peleando y que era lo que tenian que decirme" decia rukia**

**-"Pues..." maya es interrumpida**

**-"Nada" decia ichigo**

**-"Claro que no...queria decirte que nos fueramos de aqui ya que no hay razon para que te quedes" decia maya**

**-"Seras terca...acaso no te importa lo que..." ichigo es interrumpido**

**-"Ya lo se" decia rukia**

**-"Eh?" ambos confundidos**

**-"Pero yo no se lo he dicho a nadien" decia ichigo**

**-"Pero eres muy obvio" decia rukia**

**-"De que hablan?" decia orihime**

**-"De que ichigo te elijira a ti...ya que el te quiere" decia rukia**

**-"Yo..." orihime se sonroja**

**-"Oyes! se supone que eso se lo tenia que decir yo" decia ichigo sonrojado**

**-"Vaya!...mi hijo ya esta creciendo" decia isshin**

**-"Esta..seguro ichigo-sama" decia raiden**

**-"...si, orihime te quiero" decia ichigo tomando la mano de orihime**

**-"En ese caso...rukia-sama, usted puede volver a Devilucknia si haci lo desea" decia raiden**

**-"Rukia...yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se ..." ichigo no termina**

**-"Jamas...tu y yo seremos amigos para siempre" decia rukia con una sonrisa**

**-"Asi sera" decia ichigo con una sonrisa**

**-"Por ahora ire a Devilucknia...pero volvere pasado mañana" decia rukia**

**-"Te estaremos esperando" decia orihime**

**-"Ichigo...siento lo de antes, y espero seas feliz" decia maya con una sonrisa**

**-"No hay problema" decia ichigo**

**-"**_**DEVILUCKNIA!**_**" Maya invoca y la puerta se abre**

**-"Hasta luego" decia ichigo**

**-"Si" decia rukia ambas entran y la puerta se cierra**

**-"Tenemos que celebrar!" decia isshin**

**-"Que rukia-sama se fue?" decia raiden**

**-"No!, que mi hijo y orihime son pareja" decia isshin**

**-"Siii" decia karin**

**-"Si me disculpan yo me ire a descansar mejor" decia raiden y se va**

**-"Es mi alucinacion o raiden ha estado actuando raro" decia ichigo**

**-"Pues si..." decia masaki**

**-"Ire a por ishida y ryuken" decia isshin**

**-"Como es posible que papa conosca al padre de ishida" decia ichigo**

**-"Es una larga historia...de hecho es parecida ala tuya con la de uryu" decia masaki**

**-"Enserio" ichigo asombrado**

**-"A celebrar" karin jala a ichigo y a masaki**

* * *

><p><strong>++++++++++++++++++Mientras tanto rukia y maya<strong>

**~~~~todo esta en silencio~~~~~~~~**

**-"Rukia" maya trata de romper el gran silencio**

**-"Si, maya" rukia le contesta cortante**

**-"Estas molesta" maya se siente culpable**

**-"No..que te hace pensar eso" rukia seguia distante**

**-"**_**SIGH!...**_**disculpame si te hice enojar, pero esque no pude soportar el hecho de que el idiota de ichigo no te elijiera ati;...porque no le dices lo que sientes, tal vez sii le dices se de cuenta que a quien quiere es a ti" decia maya**

**-"No...ademas asi es mejor, ya que yo jamas podria estar con el...ya olvidemos esto y mejor vayamos a ver que es el asunto urgente que mi padre quiere hablar conmigo" rukia y maya llegan y...**

**-"Rukia-chan!...bienvenida" sheryl la recibe con un fuerte abrazo**

**-"Sheryl detente o si no me vas a sacar el higado" decia rukia tratando de alejar a sheryl**

**-"Gomen...esque me emocione de verte otra vez" decia sheryl**

**-"Rukia te tenemos una mala noticia" decia akira acercandose a ella**

**-"Que sucede?" decia rukia preocupada por el tono de voz de su padre**

**-"Hija...yo no puedo remover el sello **_**kurai shoji **_**.." decia luna triste**

**-"..." la mirada de rukia se oscurecio y su rostro se entristecio**

**-"Pero...aun hay algo mas" decia akira**

**-"Acaso hay alguna otra salida!" decia dark**

**-"De hecho...la unica manera de destruir el sello es...matando al poseedor del sello, pero tendria que ser con la primer Zampakuto que fue creada" decia luna cabizbaja**

**-"La primer Zampakuto?" sheryl estaba confundida**

**-"Y donde esta esa Zampakuto" decia shin**

**-"Esa Zampakuto tiene su dueño" decia nieve**

**-"Como que tiene dueño?" decia rina**

**-"Esa Zampakuto fue destinada para solo 2 dueños...el primero que por cierto ya fallecio...y el segundo que es su actual poseedor" decia nieve**

**-"Y quien es este segundo" decia sasuke**

**-"Ichigo Kurosaki" decia nieve**

**-"Imposible..." decian todos asombrados**

**-"Ichigo jamas aceptaria matar a rukia" decia ayame**

**-"Alto!...porque estan pensando en matarla, acaso no se dan cuenta que lo unico que tenemos que hacer es no dejarla participar en esta pelea" decia Ferris entrando junto con Ryner(Capitanes de Devilucknia)**

**-"Ferris..ryner.." Akira sorprendido por la llegada de ellos**

**-"Es cierto, con nosotros es mas que suficiente para vencer a Ren y ya que volvio ferris y ryner sera mucho mejor" decia sasuke**

**-"Siii!...y asi rukia estara a salvo" decian sheryl y maya**

**-"Sasuke...sasuke podria matarme tambien...cierto" decia rukia sin mostrar su rostro**

**-"Ru..kia" ferris se queda en shock por las palabras de rukia**

**-"Porque...preguntas eso..." decia sheryl indignada**

**-"Podria sasuke..." decia rukia**

**-"...no, almenos que se le uniera Ferris y Ryner tambien" decia luna**

**-"...pero rukia...eso no sera necesario." decia ayame tratando de convencer a rukia**

**-"En ese caso...Sasuke, Ryner, Ferris...ustedes me mataran si me llego a convertir en...isobel" decia rukia sin mirarles**

**-"Pero..." ryner no queria hacerlo**

**-"Les ordeno que lo hagan...ya que ichigo no lo haria ni aunque se lo suplicara, ademas porque confio en que ustedes sabran que es lo mejor" decia rukia mirandoles**

**-"Pero eres nuestra amiga.." decia ferris**

**-"Pero si no lo hacen...podrian morir mas personas, y eso es algo que nosotros tenemos que evitar;ademas quiero que antes de que empiece la batalla le digan alos shinigamis...quien es Ren" decia rukia seria y decidida**

**-"Estas segura...si sabes que hay una posibilidad de que se niegen de luchar contra el si les contamos la verdad" decia nieve**

**-"Lo se...pero prefiero que tomen su desicion sabiendo la verdad;algo mas...no quiero que nadien le diga a ichigo ni a los demas de que el sello no fue removido de mi cuerpo" decia rukia**

**-"Que!...pero tienen que saberlo para que traten de no dejarte luchar tanto" decia akira**

**-"Ese es el problema...si se lo hacemos saber de seguro me trataran de protejer...y yo no quiero eso; si no que cada quien pelee sin preocupacion alguna" decia rukia**

**-"Entonces quieres que les digamos que el sello fue removido de ti" decia luna**

**-"Asi es...espero me apoyen en esto" decia rukia**

**-"Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos...rukia" todos decian al unisono**

**-"Arigato" decia rukia con una sonrisa**

**-"Por cierto...ichigo elijio como su prometida a..." rukia es interrumpida**

**-"Lo sabemos...no te preocupes" decia akira**

**-"Rukia...tu realmente haces esto por que aun quieres protejer a ichigo, verdad" decia sasuke**

**-"De hecho..lo hago para no ser un estorbo" decia rukia y se va**

**-"Ahora que al fin rukia se habia enamorado de alguien...morira" decia ayame con melancolia**

**-"Pero...almenos aun tiene tiempo para estar con el" decia shin**

**-"Chico y chicas sexys!...hagamos que este ultimas 2 semanas sean las mejores para rukia" decia Sheryl**

**-"Hai!" todos**

* * *

><p><strong>******************Mientras tanto en el Inframundo*****************<strong>

**-"Ren-sama...ya estan todos los preparativos listos, asi que cuando quiera podemos atarcar a Devilucknia y a la sociedad de almas tambien" decia isobel**

**-"Les atacaremos esta semana...sera algo de sorpresa para ellos...no lo cree su majestad" decia Ren inclinandose ante alguien...**

**-"Asi es...sera algo inesperado para ellos ya que no nos esperaban hasta la proxima semana" decia cierto hombre alto y maduro**

**-"Me pregunto que cara ira a poner su hija" decia isobel**

**-"No la menciones como mi hija...ya que jamas la reconocere como mi hija" decia el hombre acercandose a ren**

**-"Que cruel forma de decirlo...Kaito-sama" decia ren con una sonrisa oscura**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO w<strong>

**Ferris , ryner y lucile- pertenecen a' the legend of the legendary heroes'**


	16. Prometida

*****Karakura 4:24 a.m. Cuatro personas se encuentran en la tienda de urahara**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Y bien?...cual es la razon por la cual querias hablar conmigo, raiden-kun" decia urahara algo intrigado<strong>

**-"Necesito informacion" decia raiden serio**

**-"...que tipo de informacion" urahara se da cuenta que raiden sabia algo que el no**

**-"Informacion confidencial sobre...Ren Lotto" la mirada de raiden cambia**

**-"De verdad que me gustaria ayudarte raiden-kun, pero yo no se nada de Ren" decia urahara**

**-"Tu...tu fuiste el unico que vio lo que paso en el confrontamiento de Ren y Kaito-sama...dime que fue lo que paso realmente" decia raiden en un tono demandante**

**-"De que hablas?...yo no estuve ahy, me temo que te equivocaste raiden-kun" decia urahara cubriendo su rostro con su abanico**

**-"Claro que estuviste ahy; ya que tu eras ...un espia de Devilucknia" decia raiden**

**-"...quien te dijo eso" decia urahara dejando el abanico en la mesa**

**-"Rukia-sama o deberia decir...tu capitana" decia raiden**

**-"Vaya~ vaya...al parecer rukia-sama decidio revelar informacion muy comprometedora" decia urahara**

**-"Ahora dime lo que sabes de ren" decia raiden**

**-"El hecho que sepas quien soy no quiere decir que te vaya a dar esa informacion...ademas necesitarias el permiso del emperador" decia urahara levantandose**

**-"Que!...a donde crees que vas aun no hemos terminado" raiden se interpone en el camino de urahara**

**-"Esta conversacion se termino ya que no tienes el permiso o informacion valiosa que intercambiar conmigo" decia urahara**

**-"Informacion valiosa?...espera, dime lo que quieras saber y te lo dire;pero acambio me daras la informacion que necesito" decia raiden**

**-"...nop! ya que no me interesa nada de la SS" decia urahara esquivando a raiden**

**-"Tiene que haber algo!...urahara necesito saber que fue lo que paso entre Ren y rukia" decia raiden**

**-"Lo que paso?...eso deberias preguntarselo a la misma rukia-sama" decia urahara y se va**

**-"Mierda!" raiden golpea la mesa**

**-"...Raiden...tiempo sin verte" cierto joven alto y de cabellos negros se encuentra detras de raiden**

**-"EH!...kaien" raiden se levanta rapidamente**

**-"Sigueme...tengo algo que mostrarte" ambos salen y sus sombras desaparecen entre la oscuridad**

* * *

><p><strong>*****************Mientras tanto en la SS...<strong>

**-"Kurosaki-kun mira lo que me encontre.." orihime iba corriendo hacia el con un gato en sus manos**

**-"Parece que tiene frio" decia ichigo**

**-"Si, me lo puedo quedar" decia orihime**

**-"Claro que si...por cierto,porque no me llamas simplemente ichigo"**

**-"Esta bien...ichigo"orihime le mira con una mirada tan linda que ichigo la abraza**

**-"Pero miren que lindos" decia matsumoto acercandose junto con isane**

**-"Rangiku-san" decia orihime sonrojada**

**-"Hola kurosaki-sama" decia isane**

**-"No tienes porque llamarme de esa manera" decia ichigo**

**-"Vaya orihime!...parece que ya hablandaste a ichigo" decia matsumoto burlandose**

**-"Que dijiste!" ichigo se enoja**

**-"Ja ja ja" matsumoto no para de reirse**

**-"Oyes! deja de burlarte de mi" mientras ellos discuten a lo lejos les estan vigilando(en una colina)**

**-"...Asi que tu eres el futuro Rey de la sociedad de almas, ha! no por mucho tiempo" decia cierto joven de cabellos plata y ojos rojos**

**-"Aun no es Rey, primero tiene que casarse con esa chica...Ren" decia lucile**

**-"Me entere de que eres el nuevo capitan comandante...felicidades lucile" decia ren mirando a lucile**

**-"No pienso permitir que ataquen a Kurosaki-sama...ni tu ni kaito-sama" decia lucile**

**-"Vaya!...ya les dijistes a los shinigamis de que kaito-sama esta vivo" decia ren**

**-"No, Akira-sama me pidio que no lo dijera y creo que es lo mejor tambien" decia lucile**

**-"Haci que el idiota de akira te pidio eso, ese siempre a sido un pacifista; y bien lucile, que piensas hacer ahora...atacarme o dejarme ir" decia ren**

**-"Obviamente...destruirte" decia lucile**

**-"Crees que lo lograras, por si no lo recuerdas la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos te deje vivo solo porque urahara se interpuso...pero esta vez no sera haci ya que no pienso dejarte con vida esta vez" decia ren**

**-"Ya veremos quien cae y quien se mantiene de pie" lucile saca su zampakutou**

**-"Ha!...te matare...**_**Que el cielo se cierre y las puertas del infierno se habran y devoren tu alma, yo te invoco levantate...DEVILCUKNIA!"**_** en ese momento la tierra entera empieza a temblar**

* * *

><p><strong>**********ichigo y demas...*******<strong>

**-"Que rayos esta pasando!" decia ichigo**

**-"Argh!...este poder es demasiado fuerte" decia matsumo tratando de sostenerse en pie**

**-"Kurosaki sabes que esta pasando?" decia ukitake llegando con kyoraku**

**-"No" decia ichigo**

**-"Miren aya" decia yoruichi llegando con soi fong**

**-"Que es eso?" decia byakuya**

**-"Esta saliendo de la tierra...y quienes son esas personas que estan ahy" decia yachiru**

**-"Son lucile y ren" decia maya**

**-"Ren!...en ese caso ire" decia ichigo**

**-"No! no puedes ir te mataria" decia maya**

**-"Ichigo!...iremos contigo" decia toshiro junto con todos los capitanes y vicecapitanes**

**-"Yo tambie ire" decia orihime**

**-"No!...no me perdonaria si te pasara algo a ti" decia ichigo**

**-"Pero tengo que ir, si no voy quien les curara las heridas" decia orihime**

**-"Tiene razon ichigo, unnohana ya no esta con nosotros y solo tenemos a ella" decia youichi**

**-"Esta bien...pero dejare que raiden te proteja" decia ichigo**

**-"Raiden?...pero si el no esta aqui" decia ukitake**

**-"Maldicion" ichigo**

**-"Tranquilo...yo la protejere" decia matsumoto**

**-"Gracias...en ese caso vamos" ichigo y los demas ya iban a partir pero...**

**-"ALTO!" maya les grita**

**-"Ahora que quieres" decia matsumoto(al parecer a matsumoto no le caia bien maya)**

**-"Yo ya me voy" kempachi ya se iba pero**

**-"**_**Prision de cristal!...**_**" maya encierra a kempachi (celda de cristal-es invisible aunque ahy este y no se rompe ni se destruye al menos que lo haga un devilucknico)**

**-"Que rayos hiciste" decia kempachi**

**-"Acaso no entienden que ustedes no son rival para el, ni siquiera lucile" decia maya enojada**

**-"Maya no nos subestimes" decia ichigo serio**

**-"Te digo que no vayas" decia maya**

**-"No pienso dejar que lucile pelee solo" decia ichigo mirando a maya furiosamente**

**-"Acaso no se dan cuenta que Ren invoco a..." maya es interrumpida**

**-"VAMOS!" decia ichigo**

**-"**_**DE LOS CUATRO PUNTOS CARDINALES...VIENTOS INFERNALES!" **_**El ataque avienta atodos para atras**

**-"Quien rayos ere..."ichigo se queda callado al darse cuenta que era...**

**-"Ustedes no son oponentes para ren...yo ire" decia rukia**

**-"Rukia!, tienes que saber que el invoco a Devilucknia" decia maya**

**-"Muy bien en ese caso no pienso dejar que salga" decia rukia**

**-"Rukia..." maya estaba preocupada de que rukia liberara su cello**

**-"No lo hare...haci que no te preocupes" decia rukia**

**-"Como que Devilucknia" decia ichigo**

**-"Maya!...explicales y diles...toda la verdad sobre ren...y tu tambien urahara" decia rukia**

**-"Muy bien!" urahara acababa de llegar**

**-"Que verdad!...acaso otra vez nos vieron la cara de idiotas" decia yoruichi molesta de tanto misterio**

**-"...diselos tu urahara" decia maya haciendose para atras**

**-"...yo porque mejor diselos tu" urahara jala a maya**

**-"Ya digan nos que esta pasando" decia ichigo**

**-"...Devilucknia recibio este nombre porque hace muchos siglos atras habia un ser que vivia ahy, pero no vivia en la superficie si no en el interior de la tierra; debido a que era una bestia incontrolable decidieron cellarlo debajo de la tierra...pero con lo que no contabamos era que este ser servia a la realeza" decia urahara**

**-"...NO ENTIENDO NADA" gritaba confundido ichigo**

**-"urahara...llevate a todos a Devilucknia" decia rukia**

**-"Eh!...pense que ya te habias ido a ayudar a lucile" decia maya**

**-"Aun no...pero necesito que saques a todos de aqui" decia rukia**

**-"Entendido" decia urahara**

**-"De cuando aca tu obedeces a rukia" decia yoruichi**

**-"...pronto sabras el porque" decia urahara**

**-"Rukia...el sello que tenias..." ichigo aun no sabia sobre el sello**

**-"Ya fue removido...haci que no te preocupes..." decia rukia evadiendo su mirada**

**-"...que bien" decia ichigo aliviado**

**-"...llevatelos" decia rukia. Urahara hace un simbolo en forma de estrella...**

**-"**_**Transportacion...central!" **_**en ese instante todos desaparecen**

**-"...siento tener que mentirte ichigo pero era necesario...ademas eso de Devilucknia era solo una ilusion" decia rukia**

**-"Tu sera mi oponente?...esque lucile no fue nada para mi poder" decia Ren aventando a lucile**

**-"Lucile...resiste" decia rukia aun sin mostrar su rostro a Ren**

**-"Ten...cui da do"decia lucile**

**-"Descansa yo me encargare..." rukia se levanta**

**-"Date la vuelta para emepzar este combate" decia Ren**

**-"...combate..." rukia voltea y mira alos ojos a ren**

**-"Tu...rukia" ren se queda impresionado**

* * *

><p><strong>********Mientras tanto en Devilcuknia***********<strong>

**-"Escuchen...shinigamis,humanos y su majestad...hace años atras los que governaban Devilcuknia eran los Sangrial(Sangre Real) hasta que los atacaron sus propios guardianes; esos guardianes eran los...Saito" decia akira parado frente a todos(masaki y toda su familia estaban ahy)**

**-"Que suerte que el emperador sea el que este diciendo esto" decia maya en susurro**

**-"Yo estaba dispuesto a decirlo" decia urahara susrrando**

**-"Si..como no" decia maya**

**-"Saito?...y quienes son ellos" decia orihime**

**-"Son ellos...akira y rukia " decia ichigo serio**

**-"Y yo tambien*" decia ayame sonriendo**

**-"Ayame esto es algo serio" decia shin**

**-"Lo se...pero porque no me menciono a mi si yo tambi..." ayame es interrumpido**

**-"Porque nos dicen esto y porque hasta ahora" decia byakuya**

**-"Porque queremos que sepan toda la verdad...y decidan si nos ayudaran a atacar a Ren o no" decia luna**

**-"Que tiene que ver Ren en todo esto" decia yoruichi**

**-"Ren...era el siguiente al trono de Devilucknia pero yo se lo quite" decia akira**

**-"Esta diciendo que Ren es un...sangrial" decia soi fong**

**-"Escuchen...Durante muchos años los sangrial mantuvieron todo en paz y en orden, hasta que nacio su hijo Ren. Llegaron a oidos del emperador ,en ese entonces, que habia un lugar que habia sobrepasado a Devilucknia en cuestion de poder , este se lleno de furia ya que no soportaba la idea de un lugar mas poderosos que Devilucknia y decicio buscar mas poder para atacar y destruir...Al rey y la sociedad de almas. paso el tiempo y pensamos que todo se habia calmado pero el emperador ordeno ala familia Saito que mataran a los shinigamis mientras que los sangrial se encargarian del Rey de la SS. Era nuestro deber pero aun asi sabiamos que no estaba bien, pero aun haci fuimos;cuando llegamos miramos que los shinigamis eran seres amables y bondadosos y ...nos fuimos sin haberles hecho daño. Mientras que los sangrials no pudieron hacerle nada ya que eran debiles al lado del Rey y su guardia real. Cuando volvieron se enteraron que habiamos desobedecido su orden y nos mando a llamar a todos los saitos. Cuando llegamos todos los sangrial estaban ahy, nos dijeron que nos mataramos unos a otros, obviamente nos negamos pero nos dijeron que si no lo haciamos matarian a nuestros hijos a quienes tenian cautivos. Sin ninguna otra opcion haci lo hicimos pero mis 2 hermanos y yo fuimos los unicos sobrevivientes. Mis hermanos querian venganza pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Aun haci mis hermanos lo hicieron y los vencieron aunque no mataron al emperador, a su esposa ni a su hijo. El emperador se dio cuenta al final de su error y dejo el trono y se lo paso a su hijo, Ren. El emperador murio y Ren quedo al mando, su madre aun seguia viva, ella podia ver el futuro y me dijo que tendria una hija muy hermosa; En ese entonces yo no le crei pero Ren escucho eso y me dijo que queria como prometida a esa hija. Yo le dije que si e incluso se lo prometi, el y yo hicimos un pacto de sangre...tiempo despues me di cuenta que Ren empezaba a tener un aura oscura. Los consejeron me decian que Ren llevaria Devilucknia al abismo si seguia en el trono, finalmente decidi que bebia hacer que ren se fuera de Devilucknia. El me llamo traidor pero me dijo que se iria solo si lo vencia y obviamente le venci...aunque antes de irse me recordo algo que yo ya habia olvidado, El pacto de sangre que habiamos hecho sobre darle a mi hija como prometida. Y no me atrevi a negarme y le dije que si. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo fuera el emperador...y yo acepte. Paso el tiempo y yo ya tenia a mis hijos y al fin habia regresado rukia, Y el llego y reclamo a rukia como su prometida...yo no pude negarme ya que el pacto de sangre no se podia romper. Rukia era una niña aun pero apreciaba mucho a Ren, Yo tenia miedo de que el le hiciera daño y decidi mandarla ala SS para que se alejara de Ren; incluso le prohibi que volviera a ver a Ren...pero no me di cuenta que Ren estaba cambiado por rukia y yo...le quite a rukia...Ren volvio a ser el mismo de antes y se volvio peor...de ese entonces ellos no se han vuelto a ver...es mi culpa que Ren haya caido en la oscuridad" Akira se encontraba triste y con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-"No...el tomo su camino y el escogio ese" decia luna**

**-"Rukia y...el son prometidos!" ichigo estaba en shock**

**-"Asi es...aunque ya no te incumbe mucho ya que tu elejiste a orihime" decia akira algo molesto**

**-"Rukia esta justo ahora con Ren!" decia ichigo alterado**

**-"Que!...maya! urahara! como se atrevieron a..." akira es interrumpido**

**-"Ella nos ordeno que nos fueramos...ella decidio quedarse" decia urahara mientras maya se escondia detras de el**

**-"Rukia...tengo que ir ya que no..."sasuke era interrumpido**

**-"No...ire yo" decia ichigo**

**-"Porque tu" decia sasuke**

**-"Porque ...somos amigos" decia ichigo**

**-"En ese caso...este es un portal por el cual llegaras a ella" decia nieve**

**-"..." ichigo simplemente se va**

**-"Amigos?...que estupidez" decia sasuke**

**-"Ichigo..." decia orihime**

**-"No te preocupes...el te ama" decia matsumoto**

**-"Lo se...pero me preocupa que le pase algo" decia orihime**

**-"Estara bien" decia matsumoto**

**-" De jaste ir a ichigo" decia rina**

**-"Sip..." decia akira**

**-"...quieren dango"decia ferris entrando con una charola**

**-"Que manera de romper el ambiente.." decia yoruichi**

**-"La razon por la cual obedesco a rukia...es por que es mi superior" decia urahara**

**-"Eeeh!...la verdad ya lo sabia ya que me lo dijo Raiden" decia yoruichi**

**-"Hablando de ariden...donde esta?" decia urahara**

**-"Esta con kaien...esque le pedi que le contara la verdad a el" decia akira**

**-"Y porque kaien?" decia isshin**

**-"Esque raiden es muy agresivo... haci que mejor que golpee a kaien" decia akira**

* * *

><p><strong>*************Mientras tanto rukia y ren***************<strong>

**-"Mi hermosa...rukia" decia ren**

**-"Yo...sere tu oponente" decia rukia**

**-"Ya veo...somos solo enemigos eh, supongo que ahora solo es importante para ti ese ichigo" decia ren**

**-"No tengo porque contestarte..." decia rukia**

**-"**_**DESPIERTEN SOMBRAS" **_**en ese momento ren desaparece**

**-"Sabes usar el shumpo eh!...****que del mar salgan las almas,del sol manden las llamas. Te convoco furia flaman..."**** rukia es interrumpida**

**-"Eres muy lenta... ****sombras trepadoras!****" en ese momento las sombras atana rukia dejandola inmovible**

**-"No creas que con esto me detendras..." decia rukia**

**-"De verdad me vas a matar" decia ren**

**-"Claro que si!...Has hecho daño a devilucknia y a la so..." rukia es interrumpida**

**-"No se lo estoy preguntando ala capitana...si no a la rukia que conosco" decia ren**

**-"...yo.."**

**-"Rukiaaa! **_**getsuga tenshouuu! **_**" ichigo llega y ataca a ren**

**-"ichigo...que haces aqui" decia rukia algo molesta**

**-"Ya hablaremos...rukia" decia ren y desaparece**

**-"Oyes...a donde se fue" decia ichigo**

**-"Olvidalo...ya se fue pero que haces aqui" decia rukia**

**-"Ya nos conto tu padre...y tambien lo de Ren y..." ichigo es interrumpido**

**-"Eso fue antes...ahora el solo es mi enemigo, y ya vamonos mejor ya que lucile necesita asistencia medica" decia rukia**

**-"Eh!...oh si" ichigo carga a lucile y vuelven a devilucknia**

**-"Asi que...realmente me mataras, en ese te matare primero" decia ren alo lejos**


	17. Isobel

**...Devilucknia**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Rukia estas bien?" ayame la recibe junto a los demas<strong>

**-"Miraste a ren?" decia maya**

**-"Te lastimo o ataco?" decia akira**

**-"Como esta Ren...seguro que parece abuelito" burlandose ayame**

**-"O tal vez se convirtio en un depravado sexual" decia ferris**

**-"Depravado sexual?..." decia ryner**

**-"Si...aah tienes razon tu eres el depravado" decia ferris**

**-"Basta...rukia si ren te hizo algo dinoslo" decia luna**

**-"...Estoy bien" decia rukia con una sonrisa forzada**

**-"Rukia...no tienes que forzarte a sonreir" decia shin**

**-"...afortunadamente ichigo llego antes de que ren me enfrentara" rukia cambia el tema rapidamente**

**-"Gracias...fresita-kun" decia ayame con una enorme sonrisa**

**-"Te tengo dicho que no..."ichigo se da cuenta que ayame estaba siendo sincero y no burlandose**

**-"Ichigo...supongo que ya sabes la verdad, haci que dinos si contamos con ustedes o no" decia rukia mirandole**

**-"Claro que si...entiendo que no tenian opcion" decia ichigo, en ese momento rukia hace una reverencia**

**-"Gracias kurosaki ichigo-sa..."rukia es interrumpida**

**-"No te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera...despues de todo somos amigos no?" decia ichigo tomando el hombro de rukia**

**-"Claro" decia rukia**

**-"Me retirare por ahora y son libres de quedarse aqui el tiempo que quieran" decia rukia **

**-"Porque no te quedas un rato mas con nosotros" decia ukitake**

**-"Esque..tengo algunos asuntos que atender" decia rukia**

**-"Esta bien" decia shinji**

**-"...compermiso" rukia se retira**

**-"Espera...te acompa****ñare" decia sasuke**

**-"No, pero gracias" decia rukia y se va**

**-"..." sasuke ignora lo que rukia dijo y va tras ella**

**-"Oe!...respeta la decision de rukia" decia ichigo deteniendo a sasuke del hombro**

**-"No pienso oir consejos de alguien que dudo de rukia" sasuke empuja a ichigo**

**-"Si hubieras estado en mi posicion hubieras hecho lo mismo" decia ichigo ala defensiva**

**-"Jamas! sabes porque, porque yo si confio y creo en ella " decia sasuke**

**-"Tu no entiendes nada" decia ichigo**

**-"No te creas que eres el unico que tiene un pasado tragico, yo tambien estuve en una posicion similar pero a diferencia de ti...yo si confie en rukia" decia sasuke**

**-"..."ichigo se queda callado**

**-"Que sucede!...ya te diste cuenta que tengo razon" decia sasuke**

**-"Porfavor!...calmense" decia orihime**

**-"No te metas" sasuke mira friamente a orihime**

**-"No te permito que le hables de esa manera a mi prometida" decia ichigo**

**-"Prometida?...ya veo haci que esta fue tu eleccion...si que eres idiota" decia sasuke y se da la vuelta para irse**

**-"Aaargh!"ichigo jala a sasuke y lo golpea en la cara**

**-"Maldito!" sasuke se levanta y golpea a ichigo en el abdomen **

**-"Tsk...ahh...Arghhh!" ichigo y sasuke van a con todo pero...**

**-"Basta!" kaien llega junto con raiden**

**-"Kaien" decia maya**

**-"Que haces aqui" decia sasuke algo molesto**

**-"Oe! no me hables de esa manera ya que yo soy un emperador" decia kaien **

**-"A mi no me vas a intimidar con tu titulo" decia sasuke**

**-"Voy a cerrar esa enorme boca tuya y de paso destruire a esta copia barata" decia kaien señalando a ichigo**

**-"Je je je...te llamaron copia barata" decia hiyori**

**-"Retracta lo que dijiste" ichigo toma del cuello a kaien**

**-"Porque deberia...acaso te dolio" decia kaien**

**-"Bastardo..hare que te tragues tus palabras" decia ichigo**

**-"Las acciones dicen mas que las palabras" kaien golpea a ichigo en la cara **

**-"Ja ja ja...te faltan 100 siglos antes de que puedas pelear ala par conmigo" decia kaien**

**-"Regla #2...nunca le des la espalda al enemigo" sasuke patea a kaien**

**-"Maldito sasuke!" kaien iba a atacar a sasuke pero**

**-"Aaargh!" ichigo golpea sasuke**

**-"Oyes! yo lo iba a golpear" decia kaien molesto**

**-"No tengo la culpa que seas tan lento" decia ichigo**

**-"No pienso oir eso de una copia" decia kaien**

**-"Aqui la unica copia eres tu" decia ichigo **

**-"Terminemos esto de un solo golpe" decia sasuke**

**-"Eh!...oigan calmense" decia ayame**

**-"No queremos que destruyan el palacio" decia ryner**

**-"Si destruyen el palacio se va a enojar..." shin es interrumpido**

**-"Dark lightning!" kaien**

**-"Susarasu!" sasuke(susano con amaterasu-crea una enorme bola de fuego negro y no se detiene hasta que halla hecho contacto con el blanco, mientras proteje a su dueño con una barrera. Puede hacerse 3 bolas de fuego al mismo tiempo.)**

**-"Mugetsu" ichigo**

**-"Aaaahhrgh!" los 3 iban a atacarse pero...**

**-"Oyes ayame necesito que..." rukia venia bajando por las escaleras pero se queda impactada con la escenita que estaban haciendo kaien, ichigo y sasuke**

**-"Ru...kia" los 3 se quedan frizados**

**-"Se que me arrepentire por preguntar esto pero...que estaban haciendo" decia rukia**

**-"Nosotros...emm" ichigo se pone nervioso**

**-"Esque...emm...estavamos... emmm" kaien no sabe que decir**

**-"Estabamos peleando y estabamos apunto de usar nuestras mejores tecnicas para acabar de un solo golpe y quien sobreviviera seria el mas fuerte" sasuke le dice todo a rukia tranquilamente**

**-"Idiota porque le dijiste" decia kaien**

**-"Se va a enojar" decia ichigo**

**-"Tienen razon...aunque solo se enojara con ustedes" decia sasuke**

**-"A no!...si nosotros caemos tu te vienes con nosotros" decia ichigo**

**-"NOP" decia sasuke**

**-"Alto! si alguien debe ser regañado es sasuke por haberme hablado irrespetuosamente y provocarme" decia kaien señalando a sasuke**

**-"Pues yo jamas te hubiera dicho nada si no hubiera sido porque el me detuvo de ir a con rukia; ademas el me provoco" sasuke señala a ichigo**

**-"Es eso cierto..ichigo" el aura de rukia se habia vuelto oscura**

**-"Pues...de hecho si" decia ichigo intimidado**

**-"Como pudi..."rukia es interrumpida**

**-"Hay problemas!" decia nieve**

**-"Que sucede" decia ferris**

**-"Lo que dividia hueco mundo y el mundo real ha sido destruido y se unieron" decia nieve**

**-"Tenemos que ir " decia ichigo**

**-"Pero..."nieve es interrumpida**

**-"Yo voy contigo" decia Ayame y maya**

**-"Pero esque..."nieve nuevamente es interrumpida**

**-"No estas solo ichigo tambien estamos nosotros" decia la sociedad de almas y los nuevos compañeros ,Devilucknia**

**-"Gracias" decia ichigo**

**-"Vamos ichigo-kun" decia orihime**

**-"No quiero que vayas, si te quedas aqui estaras a salvo" decia ichigo tomando a orihime del rostro**

**-"Pero no quiero que nos separemos...somos un equipo" decia orihime**

**-"Esta bien"decia ichigo, mientras rukia mira la escena a lo lejos y con nostalgia**

**-"Ya estamos listos...kurosaki-sama" decia la sociedad de almas**

**-"Vamos"decia ichigo. Todos se van.**

**-"Porque no le confiesas a ichigo que lo amas" decia nieve tomando a rukia del hombro**

**-"No tiene caso, el ama a orihime" decia rukia**

**-"Pero te quitarias la carga de mantener ese secreto" decia nieve**

**-"No, es mejor que todo se quede asi" decia rukia**

**-"Es increible que todos hayan ido...hasta sasuke fue" decia kaien acercandose**

**-"Si...bueno vamos nosotras tambien" decia rukia**

**-"Si va...Rayos! se me olvido decirles el verdadero problema" decia nieve**

**-"Que no era ese el problema" decia kaien**

**-"No, pero como no paraban de interrumpirme nunca puede decirlo" decia nieve algo molesta**

**-"Y que era" decia rukia**

**-"Descubrimos cual es el verdadero objetivo de Ren y Isobel" decia nieve**

**-"Ya sabemos eso" decia rukia**

**-"No, el verdadero objetivo de ellos es apoderarse de la sociedad de almas y luego destruir Devilucknia; pero ichigo esta de por medio y la unica forma de hacer que ichigo se rinda es tomar al ser mas preciado por ichigo y esa persona es...Orihime innoue" decia nieve**

**-"Que!...tenemos que ir a avisarle a ichigo y protejer a orihime" decia rukia**

**-"Adelantate yo preparare todo" decia nieve**

**-"Yo ire contigo" decia kaien**

**-"No, mejor quedate con nieve y ayudala y trae a tus guardianes tambien" decia rukia**

**-"Bien" decia kaien**

**-"Haya nos vemos" rukia se va**

**-"Necesitas que te ayude con algo nieve" decia kaien**

**-"De hecho si" decia nieve**

**-"En que" decia kaien pero al mirar de frente a nieve**

**-"NECESITO QUE DESAPARESCAS!" decia nieve apuntando en la cara a kaien con su espada**

**-"Que...es esto" decia kaien asombrado**

**-"Esto es el plan de Kaito-sama...bastante inteligente verdad?!, el sabia muy bien que jamas sospecharian de mi...y asi fue" decia nieve**

**-"Tu!...tu eras la chica que.." kaien es interrumpido**

**-"Si, yo soy la que te matara" decia nieve**

**-"Sobre nuestro cadaver" kaname y zero aparecen detras de nieve**

**-"Sabia que aparecerian...todo va como lo planeo kaito-sama" decia nieve**

**-"Ahora mismo me vas a decir que es ese maldito plan y como es posible que kaito este vivo despues de haberse enfrentado a ren" decia kaien**

**-"Deverdad que tu cerebro trabaja lento...acaso no es obvio que ren jamas ataco a kaito-sama, ya que todo fue planeado y actuado" decia nieve**

**-"No...no es posible" decia kaien impactado**

* * *

><p><strong>***Mientras tanto rukia llega al mundo real y...<strong>

**-"Ichigo!" rukia va hacia el**

**-"Que sucede" decia ichigo**

**-"Donde esta orihime" decia rukia**

**-"Esta con yoruichi y urahara, porque" decia ichigo**

**-"Descubrimos que el objetivo de ren es destruirte y trataran de usar a orihime a su favor" decia rukia**

**-"Que!...rayos, tengo que protejerla" decia ichigo mientras iba a buscarla**

**-"Buscabas esto" decia Ren detras de ichigo y tenia a orihime en su poder**

**-"Sueltala!" decia ichigo enfurecido**

**-"Obligame" decia ren**

**-"Tranquilizate ichigo...te ayudare" decia rukia**

**-"Sueltala!" ichigo va a atacarle**

**-"Cuidado ichigo!" rukia se da cuenta que detras de ren sale Aizen y rukia lo cubre**

**-"Mierda!" decia ichigo**

**-"Te tengo" decia aizen tomando a rukia**

**-"Como si fuera dificil hacer que me sueltes" decia rukia apunto de atacarlo**

**-"**_**CATENE SCURE **_**(cadenas oscuras)" ren lanza un sello a rukia**

**-"Maldicion" rukia se da cuenta que esta inmobil**

**-"Juguemos un juego ichigo, elije a una de ellas para ser liberada; si elijes ala chica que es nuestro objetivo, dejaremos a la otra libre. Pero si elijes ala equivocada...dejame ver mmm...para que veas que no somos malos te la daremos pero nos quedaremos con la otra...con nuestro objetivo" decia ren**

**-"Y si elijo alas dos" decia ichigo**

**-"En ese caso..ambas moriran..tienes 5 segundos" ren pone su espada bajo el cuello de orihime y aizen al de rukia**

**-"...( Rukia me dijo que su objetivo era orihime...asi que...)" ichigo es sacado de sus pensamientos**

**-"Decidete ya!" decia aizen**

**-"ORIHIME!" gritaba ichigo**

**-"..." ren y aizen quedan impactados**

**-"Esa...eleccion es..." decia ren sorprendido y casi sin habla**

* * *

><p><strong>******Mientras tanto en Devilucknia<strong>

**-"Sabes te dire un secreto" decia nieve**

**-"Que" decia kaien**

**-"Es sobre lo que le dije a rukia...es mentira" decia nieve**

**-"Que?" kaien se queda en shock**

**-"Cierto nuestro objetivo es la sociedad de almas y devilucknia, pero para poder vencerlos necesitamos algo importante...nuestra Diosa" decia nieve**

**-"Aque te refieres" decia kaien**

**-"Ni ren ni kaito son los mas poderosos ni tampo ellos son nuestros amos" decia nieve**

**-"Entonces quien" decia kaname**

**-"Para poder presentarles a nuestra Diosa necesitamos un cuerpo con el mismo nivel de poder que ella, pero tiene que ser un cuerpo especial. Ella ha estado esperando por muchos siglos el cuerpo perfecto, para poder salir" decia nieve**

**-"QUIEN ES!" decia zero**

**-"Que cuerpo" decia kaname**

**-"De verdad aun no se dan cuenta" decia nieve**

**-"...Isobel" decia kaien dandose cuenta**

**-"Loteria..."decia nieve**

**-"Alto!...si isobel es su Diosa...entonces el cuerpo perfecto que ha estado esperando es el de..." zero se queda sorprendido**

* * *

><p><strong>****Mundo Real...<strong>

**-"...INCORRECTA!" decia Ren con una enorme sonrisa**

**-"Eh!...acaso..."rukia se queda sorprendida**

**-"Imposible..."decia ichigo. ren avienta a orihime hacia ichigo**

**-"**_**KURAI SHOJI...EXEMPTUS **_**(liberado)" ren clava su espada en el abdomen de rukia**

**-"Aaaahhh!" rukia grita con desesperacion**

**-"BROOOONNM!" se hace una gran explocion**

**-"RUKIAA!" ichigo grita esperando respuesta. El humo se empieza a dispersar**

**-"Mi nombre es...Isobel" el humo desaparece y se deja ver a isobel en el cuerpo de rukia con un vestido rojo largo y una abertura en la pierna derecha y con un medallon negro**

**-"Ru...kia" ichigo se queda en shock**

**-"Sayonara...kurosaki ichigo!" isobel aparece frente a ichigo y le ataca a matar pero es detenida por otra espada...**

**-"Nosotros...te destruiremos" decia sasuke, ferris y ryner apareciendo.**


	18. Esperanza

**-"Ustedes?...ha ha ha no me hagan reir, ustedes no servirian ni para el comienzo" decia isobel**

**-"No nos subestimes ya que para ti es desconocido nuestro nivel de poder" decia ferris**

**-"En verdad creen que no lo se...acaso no saben que cuando posesiono un cuerpo obtengo todos sus conocimentos" decia isobel**

**-"Que!...eso nievo nunca lo menciono" decia ryner**

**-"Nieve?...asi que aun no lo saben" decia aizen**

**-"Que cosa" decia sasuke**

**-"Nieve esta con ellos" decia kaien apareciendo con sus guardias**

**-"Maldita traidora" decia ryner entre dientes**

**-"Pero no se preocupen por ella, ya que la tengo en mi poder" decia kaien**

**-"Muevanse..." decia ichigo sin mostrar su rostro**

**-"No lo haremos, tu no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra ella" decia ferris**

**-"Ademas es nuestro deber no el tuyo" decia sasuke**

**-"Tsk...reacciona...RUKIA!" ichigo usa el shumpo para aparecer frente a ella pero..**

**-"Eres demasiado ingenuo" decia isobel deteniendo la espada de ichigo**

**-"Ah!...ichigo!" gritaba masaki en desesperacion al ver que isobel tomaba su espada**

**-"BASTA...RUKIA!" gritaba sasuke**

**-"ICHIGO-KUN!" gritaba orihime mientras corria hacia el**

**-"Sayonara...kurosaki ichigo" decia isobel mientras le atravesaba el corazon con su espada**

**-"Arghh!" ichigo siente como la vista se le va borrando hasta caer inconsiente**

**-"Noo!" grtaba orihime mientras sostiene a ichigo en sus brazos**

**-"Reacciona por favor" decia masaki**

**-"Ahora...!" gritaba sasuke**

**-"Prision de los vientos infernales!" ferris rodea con su poder a isobel**

**-"Fortaleza de los 7 soles rojos!" gritaba ryner**

**-"ULTIMATUNM!" gritaba sasuke lanzando un rayo amarillo y rojo**

**-"... ! ! ! " el ataque de sasuke hace contacto con isobel y explota. El humo es tan denso que no se dispersa...**

**-"Rukia...cumplimos tu ultima voluntad" decia ryner cabizbajo**

**-"Nunca te olvidaremos.." decia ferris con los ojos llorosos**

**-"Lo siento...rukia" decia sasuke**

**-"Que sucede orihime..." decia masaki desesperada**

**-"Mis poderes no tienen efecto" decia orihime llorando**

**-"Dejame intentarlo" decia sasuke**

**-"Adelante..." decia isshin**

**-"...lo siento" decia sasuke levantandose**

**-"Que quieres decir.." decia orihime**

**-"No hay nada que hacer.." decia sasuke**

**-"No... eso no puede ser...nooo! por favor despierta i...ichigo" decia orihime en llanto**

**-"No va a despertar...porque esta muerto" decia Ren**

**-"Lo ironico es que murio a manos de su nakama" decia kaito llegando**

**-"Tu...como puediste" decia masaki llendo hacia el pero es detenida por isshin**

**-"No se crean inmortales ya que ahora podemos vencerlos" decia shinji**

**-"Que les hace pensar que ahora ya pueden" decia kaito**

**-"Porque isobel esta muerta" decia sasuke**

**-"Quien dijo que...estoy muerta" decia isobel saliendo del humo**

**-"Imposible!.." decia ferris**

**-"Todos ustedes terminaran como kurosaki" decia isobel**

**-"Porque...porque lo hiciste rukia!" decia orihime...en ese momento isobel aparece frente a ella y la toma del cuello**

**-"Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que soy...ISOBEL!" le apretuja el cuello hasta casi matarla**

**-"SUELTALA...isobel" decia akira llegando junto con luna**

**-"Vaya...haci que ahora ahy reunion familiar" decia isobel soltando a orihime**

**-"Que es lo que quieres" decia akira**

**-"Lo que quiero?...pero si eso ya lo tengo, y eso era este hermoso cuerpo" decia isobel**

**-"Revive a kurosaki ichigo" decia luna**

**-"Ah?...que te hace pensar que lo hare" decia isobel**

**-"Porque si lo haces...quitaremos el cello que restringe el poder interno de rukia..claro que ahora seria tuyo" decia akira**

**-"Haci que rukia realmente es la mas poderosa de Devilucknia...en ese caso lo quitare yo misma" decia isobel**

**-"No podras...ya que ese sello fue hecho con sangre mia" decia akira**

**-"Entonces libera el sello y resucitare a ichigo kurosaki" decia isobel**

**-"No...primero resucita a kurosaki" decia akira**

**-"Y como se que no es un truco" decia isobel**

**-"Porque yo cumplo mis promesas...y te prometo que liberare el sello en cuanto traigas devuelta a ichigo" decia akira**

**-"En eso tienes razon...ya que tus palabras valen oro" decia isobel**

**-"Alejense del cuerpo de ichigo" decia luna**

**-"Despierta ichigo kurosaki...te doy una segunda oportunidad" decia isobel y en ese instante la herida y sangre de ichigo desaparece y el reacciona**

**-"Ichigo" todos se acercan a el**

**-"Te libero del sello...LIFE!" akira lanza un poder e isobel desprende luz de su cuerpo**

**-"Que sucede" decia ichigo**

**-"Gracias...su majestad"decia isobel, en ese momento kaito,ren y isobel desaparecen**

**-"No dejen que escapen" decia ichigo levantandose**

**-"Dejalos...no es como si tu pudieras detenerla de todos modos" decia shin llegando junto con ayame**

**-"Donde rayos estaban ustedes" decia sasuke**

**-"No se supone que ustedes vinieron antes que nosotros" decia ryner**

**-"Dejen adivino ,se escondieron...par de cobardes" decia ferris**

**-"Claro que no...eso lo hizo ayame" decia shin**

**-"Eeeh!...eso es mentira!..la verdad es que fuimos a arreglar un problemita" decia ayame**

**-"Que conste que ese problema lo causo ayame" decia shin**

**-"Que hiciste ayame"decia sasuke**

**-"Emmm...sin querer traje a un par de personas" decia ayame**

**-"A quien?" decia ferris**

**-"Donde estoy...donde esta sebastian" decia Ciel Phantomhive**

**-"No me contestes...ya lo se" decia ferris**

**-"Que lindo" decia maya abrazandolo fuertemente**

**-"...aah me.. o" decia ciel con voz quebrantada**

**-"Maya sueltalo o lo mataras" decia rina**

**-"Pero es tan lindo..!" maya no lo suelta**

**-"Maya...sueltalo por ahora ya luego lo sigues abrazando" decia shin**

**-"Vale.." en cuanto lo suelta ciel cae repirando forzosamente**

**-"Bien..ichigo te daremos entrenamiento y tu mataras a isobel" decia akira**

**-"Que!...no pienso matar a rukia" decia ichigo**

**-"Creo que fue mala idea decirle a isobel que lo resusitara" decia rina**

**-"Debimos haberle pedido un mejor cerebro tambien" decia maya**

**-"Callense" decia ichigo indignado**

**-"Ya no molesten a la zanahoria...digo a ichigo, como sea no tienes alternativa. No puedes salvar a rukia solo matarla y de hecho eres el unico que puede" decia akira**

**-"Como que el unico" decia ichigo**

**-"Veras rukia jamas te lo dijo pero la unica forma de que isobel muera es usando la primer Zampakutou...y el dueño de esa Zampakutou eres tu" decia luna**

**-"Ella sabia que te negarias a hacerlo haci que nos pidio que nosotros lo hicieramos pero ahora que el emperador libero el poder interior de rukia es imposible para nosotros" decia ryner**

**-"Pero...no puedo" decia ichigo**

**-"Tienes que hacerlo o si no ella nos destruira...y estoy seguro que rukia no hubiera querido hacernos daño" decia ryner**

**-"Pero no es rukia" decia ichigo**

**-"Pero es su cuerpo" decia shin**

**-"Ichigo...no hay opcion, yo como su padre no quisiera que ella muriera pero...no hay opcion" decia akira**

**-"...yo...lo hare" decia ichigo**

**-"Gracias...vengan todos con nosotros a Devilucknia ya que no es seguro que se queden aqui" decia luna**

**-"Esta bien...llamen a todos los shinigamis " decia shinji**

**-"No es necesario...sheryl los traera y alos humanos tambien" decia maya**

**-"Tambien a ellos?!" decia ichigo**

**-"Toma en cuenta que ellos son mas vulnerables" decia rina**

**-"En cuanto a ti ayame...porque rayos los trajiste!" decia ferris**

**-"Emm...fue un accidente" decia ayame**

**-"En eso si que se parece a akira" decia sasuke**

**-"Sip...me pregunto como se convirtio en capitan" decia kaien**

**-"Eso es un misterio" decia sheryl**

**-"Me pueden decir quienes son ustedes!" decia ciel enfadado**

**-"Sii..pero primero ven con nosotros" decia luna**

**-"No ire con ustedes hasta que me digan quienes son" decia ciel**

**-"Maya...puedes abrazarlo" decia luna**

**-"Eh?..no espe.." a ciel no le da tiempo de esquivarla y es atrapado por maya**

**-"Vamos" decia akira**

**-"Alto...donde esta sebastian?" decia ayame**

**-"El es el otro que trajiste?" decia sheryl**

**-"Sip...pero no lo veo por aqui..que raro..ya lo rastreare desde Devilucknia" decia ayame**

**-"No le puede pasar algo?" decia ryner**

**-"Nop...despues de todo el es un demonio" decia ayame**

**-"Y porque rayos invocaste a un demonio" decia sauke algo molesto**

**-"Porque cosina muy rico" decia ayame con una sonrisa**

**-"Realmente no se como lo aguantas maya" decia ferris**

**-"Eh te acostumbras con el tiempo" decia maya quien aun traia a ciel abrazando**

* * *

><p><strong>*********Mientras tanto en el palacio de Isobel...<strong>

**-"Bienvenida Isobel-sama" decian sus sirvientes**

**-"Al fin...soy libre" decia isobel**

**-"Estamos a sus ordenes" decia ren y kaito inclinandose ante ella**

**-"Quien eres?" decia isobel mirando una esquina oscura**

**-"El hecho que me hayas podido detectar es porque eres un demonio tambien" decia sebastian saliendo**

**-"Te equivocas..soy mas poderosa que un demonio, pero veo que tu lo eres" decia isobel**

**-"Asi es..." decia sebastian**

**-"Mph...puedo sentir que tienes un gran poder, incluso igual a la de ren...se mi sirviente" decia isobel**

**-"Ha!..yo no puedo hacer eso, yo ya tengo un amo..Ciel Phantomhive" decia sebastian**

**-"Ya veo...te llevare con tu amo pero por ahora quedate a mi servicio" decia isobel**

**-"Y como se que mi amo no esta en peligro" decia sebastian**

**-"Porque esta siendo protejido por otros...ademas no hay forma que lo encuentres por ti mismo, en cambio yo se donde esta pero por ahora no te puedo llevar" decia isobel**

**-"Muy bien.." decia sebastian**

**-"Tu nombre" decia isobel**

**-"Sebastian Michaelis"**

**-"Soy isobel"**

**-"Isobel-sama esta segura de esto, el podria traicionarla" decia kaito**

**-"Un demonio es mas leal que ustedes..haci que no questionen mis deciciones" decia isobel**

**-"Como usted desee" decian ren y kaito**

**-"...sigueme sebastian" decia isobel y ambos se van**

**-"Tsk...siento que nos esta asiendo a un lado" decia kaito**

**-"A mi no me importa...yo me voy" decia ren**

**-"Alto...como que te vas?" decia kaito**

**-"Yo solo dije que la ayudaria a obtener el cuerpo de rukia y ya esta" decia ren**

**-"Que no querias.."kaito es interrumpido**

**-"No...lo unico que queria era ver a rukia lejos de kurosaki y ya esta" decia ren**

**-"En serio estabas enamorado de ella?" decia kaito**

**-"Eso no te incumbe...haya tu si te quedas con ella, nada mas te advierto que en cuanto no le seas de utilidad te matara" decia ren**

**-"Como si pudiera" decia kaito**

**-"Claro que puede, ademas es obvio que ya no nos necesita, haci que ire por mis armas y me ire" decia ren y se va**

**-"..." kaito se queda con duda**

* * *

><p><strong>**Mientras tanto isobel y sebastian se encuentran en privado**<strong>

**-"Quiero que veas atravez de este cuerpo y me digas si hay alguna alma mas" decia isobel**

**-"Esta bien..." en ese momento los ojos de sebastian se vuelven rojos y..**

**-"Y bien.." decia isobel**

**-"Ahy un alma mas" decia sebastian**

**-"Tu eres un demonio, podrias tomar esa alma?" decia isobel**

**-"Claro...pero el alma esta aferrada al cuerpo" decia sebastian**

**-"Dime..podria esa alma tomar este cuerpo"decia isobel preocupada**

**-"Si..." decia sebastian**

**-"...y esta alma ya podria tomar este cuerpo por corto plazo"isobel decia con preocupacion**

**-"Asi es...pero esto solo durara por una semana hasta que el alma mas fuerte se establesca" decia sebastian**

**-"Y que pasaria con la otra alma" decia isobel**

**-"Desapareceria" decia sebastian**

**-"Tu pareces saber mucho apesar de ser un simple demonio" decia isobel**

**-"Yo se de la existencia de Devilucknia aunque nunca he estado ahy" decia sebastian**

**-"Y supongo que lo sabes por parte de la guardiana de la dimension a la que perteneces...podrias decirme quien era" decia isobel**

**-"Ella es la verdadera dueña de ese cuerpo que tomo...Rukia Saito" decia sebastian**


	19. Sacrificios

**-"Tu...mientes" decia isobel alejandose de sebastian**

**-"Porque haria eso, y porque le extraña que rukia me haya hecho saber sobre la existencia de Devilucknia" decia sebastian sin hacer ningun movimiento**

**-"Porque ella jamas mencionaria a Devilucknia ni su origen ante nadien, y mucho menos a alguien de una dimencion ala cual ella proteje" decia isobel**

**-"Pues digamos que ella presentia lo que pasaria y decidio confiar en mi" decia sebastian acercandose un poco**

**-"No te acerques...ya que seguramente trataras de ayudarla para que ella obtenga este cuerpo que tanto me costo obtener" decia isobel manteniendo distancia**

**-"Pero porque me tiene tanto miedo, que no se supone que usted es mas poderosa que yo; despues de todo es la diosa del inframundo y ahora tiene los poderes de rukia o me equivoco?!" decia sebastian mirando fijamente a isobel**

**-"..."isobel trata de mantenerse serena**

**-"Acaso no puede controlar tanto poder" decia sebastian**

**-"Claro que puedo...REN!" gritaba isobel**

**-"Que sucede...porque esta entrando en panico Isobel-sama" decia sebastian acortando cada vez mas las distancias con isobel**

**-"Callate!...tenian razon kaito y ren cuando me dijeron que no era bueno confiar en demonios" decia isobel haciendose para atras al darse cuenta que sebastian se le acercaba cada vez mas**

**-"Se equivoca, nosotros somos muy leales pero digamos que llego muy tarde ya que yo...ya le soy leal a alguien mas" decia sebastian con una sonrisa**

**-"Alejate!" gritaba isobel en desesperacion ya que habia topado con la pared y no tenia a donde huir**

**-"Shhh...pronto desapareceras" decia sebastian tocando los labios de isobel con su dedo**

**-"Que suce..."ren entra y se da cuenta que esta en peligro isobel y la jala**

**-"Vaya...si que tienes suerte,un segundo mas y te hubiera esfumado de ese cuerpo" decia sebastian**

**-"Maldito...asi que estas con Devilucknia"decia kaito entrando**

**-"No...estoy del lado de Rukia..que es diferente"decia sebastian sin preocupacion**

**-"Isobel-sama que quiere que hagamos con el" decia ren**

**-"Destruyanlo" decia isobel**

**-"Me temo que eso no sera posible...al parecer alguien me esta llamando"decia sebastian y a su alrededor hay una luz roja**

**-"Detenganlo" gritaba isobel**

**-"Ni lo intenten ya que es inutil...por cierto isobel, cuando rukia obtenga su cuerpo disfrutare mucho comiendo tu alma"decia sebastian y desaparece**

**-"Que quiso decir con eso...isobel"decia ren algo molesto**

**-"El alma de rukia sigue en este cuerpo y en una semana el alma mas fuerte tomara este cuerpo y la otra desaparecera"decia isobel**

**-"Pero usted es mas fuerte"decia kaito**

**-"Sin duda lo soy..pero..."isobel agacha la mirada**

**-"El poder de rukia es demasiado incluso para ti...a tal grado que esta drenando tu poder no es asi?!" decia ren mirandola**

**-"Asi es...tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos y de una vez destruirlos...pero principalmente matar a kurosaki ichigo"decia isobel con una mirada oscura**

**-"Muy bien..pero ahy alguna razon en especial"decia ren**

**-"Al parecer ichigo es la razon por la cual rukia sigue aferrada a este cuerpo, estoy segura que en cuanto lo matemos ella se rendira"decia ****isobel**

* * *

><p><strong>**********Devilucknia***************<strong>

**-"Sebastian!" gritaba ayame con alegria al verle**

**-"Quien eres?" decia sebastian**

**-"Soy ayame el her..."ayame es interrumpido**

**-"Hermano mayor de rukia saito, rukia me dijo que me encontraria con alguien raro en cuanto llegara aqui haci que supongo que eres tu"decia sebastian sin tapujos**

**-"...seras.."en ese momento maya detiene a ayame**

**-"Eh?!...young master?" decia sebastian al percatarse de que estaba vestido como un niño chiquito y en los brazos de maya como un muñeco**

**-"Error...es ciel-chan"decia maya con una enorme sonrisa**

**-"Sebastian te ordeno que me quites a esta loca de encima"decia ciel enojado y apretujado**

**-"Eeeeh!..."decia maya**

**-"No sera necesario, sebastian"decia sheryl entrando**

**-"Sheryl-chan!" decia ayame con alegria**

**-"Maya!...mokona ya esta aqui!*"decia sheryl extendiendo sus brazos y mostrandoselo**

**-"Kyaaah!mokona!"maya grita de emocion y suelta a ciel y cae en los brazos de sebastian**

**-"Oooh! _clap clap_" ayame y sheryl le aplauden por su rapidez**

**-"Bueno sebastian metete a la cocina y preparame algo de comer"decia ayame sentandose**

**-"Eh?!..."sebastian se quedo en shock no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo**

**-"Andale ceniciento y despues te pones a limpiar todo el palacio y riegas las flores y..." ayame estaba sacando la lista del aseo casi pero...**

**-"Oe!..sebastian es mi sirviente no el tuyo y solo obedece mis ordenes ademas el que tiene el contrato con el soy yo"decia ciel algo molesto**

**-"Ehh!...pero yo lo traje por eso, si no quien va a hacer el aseo y mi comida" decia ayame haciendo puchero**

**-"Oe si quieres una sirvienta contratate una!"decia ciel, por una extraña razon le recordaba mucho a lau**

**-"Tranquilo..."decia mio llegando y tomando a ciel de los hombros**

**-"Sueltame..."ciel le grita a mio sin siquiera fijarse quien era**

**-"Eh..." mio se quedo en shock y pone cara de apunto de llorar**

**-"Eh?!...oe espera no no vayas a..." ciel entra en panico al ver que iba a llorar**

**-"Ferris onee-sama!"gritaba mio**

**-"Mio! quien de ustedes se atrevio a hacer llorar a mio" decia ferris apuntando su enorme espada**

**-"El!"ayame y sheryl apuntan a ciel**

**-"Es..espera ..."decia ciel nervioso al ver el aura oscura de ferris**

**-"Ferris ya me siento mejor dejalo ya" decia mio poniendose frente a ciel**

**-"Estas segura" decia ferris**

**-"Sip...creo que ryner trajo dangos"decia mio con una sonrisa encantadora**

**-"Ehh! en ese caso me voy pero no sin antes advertirte que si haces llorar o sufrir a mio te ira muy..pero MUY mal...bye" decia ferris llendose como rayo**

**-"Etto...ferris es muy linda no lo creen" decia sheryl sonriendo**

**-"Es un mounstruo" decia ciel**

**-"Que te quede claro enano, no eres el unico que sabe manipular a la gente haci que mas te vale que me trates con respeto mientras estes aqui y tambien esto va para ti demonio"decia mio señalando a sebastian**

**-"Seras ..." ciel mira con furia a mio**

**-"Porque no mejor nos llevamos bien todos"decia sheryl**

**-"Vamonos sebastian"decia ciel molesto**

**-"Y mi comida" decia ayame**

**-"Olvida eso...y vengan conmigo" decia rina llegando y se lleva a ciel y a sebastian**

**-"Mio porque fuiste grosera con el"decia sheryl confundida ya que normalmente era amable..aunque sea por pura impresion**

**-"Porque me acabo de enterar que el tonto de akira quiere comprometerme con el" decia mio molesta**

**-"Eh!...alto pero eso no puede pasar ya que el es un humano y tu una Devilucknica"decia ayame**

**-"Acaso el emperador piensa hacerlos Devilucknicos"decia sheryl**

**-"Si, pero me encargare que rechaze la propuesta haciendole la vida imposible"decia mio**

**-"Uuuy...ahora entiendo que no solo de fisico te pareces a ferris si no tambien del aura oscura que tienen" decia ayame**

* * *

><p><strong>************Ciel se encuentra con el Emperador*********<strong>

**-"Hola chicos...solo queria decirles que como ustedes se estaran encargando de investigar sobre lo que pasa con rukia e isobel decidi que la vicecapitana de rukia se les uniera ya que ella sabe todo de rukia y es muy poderosa y principalmente...porque es muy Kawaii!"decia akira emocionado**

**-"Y quien es ella?" decia ciel**

**-"Adelante Vicecapitana del Escuadron Black Blood" decia akira**

**-"Mucho gusto soy mio-sama para ustedes" les decia con una sonrisa**

**-"Tu..!" decian ciel y sebastian**

**-"Ya se conocieron?" decia akira**

**-"Sip..fue un encuentro muy agradable"decia mio**

**-"Yo!...mio-chan tambien me unire con ustedes" decia sheryl entrando**

**-"Okay!"decia mio**

**-"Bueno los dejo para que empiezen con su investigacion"decia akira dejandolos**

**-"Ni creas que me voy a dejar intimidar por ti"decia ciel**

**-"Ooh!...entonces es la guerra"decia mio**

**-"Arrgh!...que es lo que traes contra mi"decia ciel**

**-"Nada solo me caes mal"decia mio**

**-"Lo que pasa es que el emperador quisiera que fueras su prometido y por eso mio ahora esta tratando de hacerte la vida imposible para que no aceptes quedarte o ser parte de Devilucknia"decia sheryl**

**-"Esa enorme boca tuya nunca la cierras"decia mio**

**-"Pues para que te quedes tranquila yo ya tengo prometida y la..la..la"ciel empieza a ponerse rojo de tan solo pensar en admitir que quiere a lizzy**

**-"La quiere"decia sebastian**

**-"Ya veo...pues en ese caso firmo el contrato de paz"decia mio**

**-"Eh?!...aah como sea"decia ciel**

**-"Aaah!...estos niños de ahora son tan complicados"decia maya entrando con mokona**

**-"Ah!..alejate de mi"decia ciel todo traumado**

**-"Tranquilo mientras tenga a mokona no se acercara a ti...pero a la que si le tengo mucha lastima es a mio" decia sheryl**

**-"Porque?" decia sebastian**

**-"Porque maya en cuanto ve a mio..."sheryl no termina**

**-"Kyyaa! Mio-chaaann!"maya suelta a mokona y abraza fuertemente a mio**

**-"Oe!...espera itai..me estas lastimando"decia mio tratando de safarce lo cual era imposible**

**-"Por eso...por cierto estuve mirando que tu prometida elizabeth es muy parecida a mio aunque no es tan poderosa como mio..aah y tambien mio parece ser mas bonita que ella"decia sheryl**

**-"Si me di cuenta que se parece algo a lizzy..aunque mio es mas extrovertida por decirlo haci"decia ciel**

**-"En cuanto a lo de bonita..parece estar en lo cierto"decia sebastian**

**-"Por cierto tengo entendido que sebastian adora a los gatos"decia sheryl**

**-"Asi es...pero yo soy alergico a ellos"decia ciel**

**-"En ese caso un amor entre tu y mio seria imposible ya que parte del cuerpo de mio es del espiritu gato"decia sheryl**

**-"Gato?..."ciel y sebastian se quedan confundidos**

**-"Si..observen" sheryl empieza a frotar la cabeza de mio y le salen orejas , cola y patitas de gato al instante**

**-"Ne-ko" decia sebastian y toma a mio en sus brazos mientras acaricia sus orejas y aprieta sus patitas**

**-"Eeeh!...eso fue algo..raro" decia ciel refiriendose a mio**

* * *

><p><strong>*********Mientras tanto Akira e Ichigo***********<strong>

**-"Que es lo que querias hablar conmigo ichigo"decia akira**

**-"Ustedes dijeron que rukia no podia ser posesionada por isobel al menos que rukia usara mas del 50% de su poder" decia ichigo**

**-"Bueno veras es que.."akira no termina**

**-"Eso no es todo, ustedes me engañaron al decirme que rukia ya habia sido liberada de ese cello y no fue asi. Saben que pude haberla protejido si tan solo hubiera sabido eso, esque no entiendo si ustedes realmente querian protejerla o mas bien entregarla a isobel. Y ahora me dicen de la nada que tengo que matar a rukia...eso es algo que...que no se si podre hacer" decia ichigo furioso y con desesperacion**

**-"Si entiendo , te mentimos pero rukia nos hizo prometerle que no te lo dijeramos; ademas ella sabia muy bien que intentarias protejerla y eso es algo que ella no queria ya que tenias que concentrarte en protejer a los demas . Y en cuanto a lo de poder matarla, no te preocupes te daremos entrenamiento y..."akira es interrumpido**

**-"No..no entiendes...tal vez logre matarla pero a lo que me referia es que no se si podre seguir viviendo con eso en mi conciencia y...sin ella"decia ichigo con la mirada triste**

**-"Sin ella?...ichigo hablas de rukia como si fuera tu mundo" decia akira algo confundido**

**-"Eso significa ella para mi...ella cambio mi vida..ella le dio color a mi vida..ella..."ichigo aprieta sus puños**

**-"Que estas diciendo..?" decia akira percatandose que eso que sentia ichigo era mas que amistad**

**-"Por rukia yo...yo daria mi vida"decia ichigo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo**

**-"Dime ichigo...que serias capaz de hacer por orihime" akira trataba de ver a quien amaba realmente**

**-"A que viene eso?" decia ichigo mirandole**

**-"Disculpame pero si tu te expresas haci de rukia e incluso ser capaz de dar tu vida por ella...ichigo entonces lo que sientes por rukia no es amistad" decia akira acercandose a ichigo**

**-"Claro que si..si no como se llamaria"decia ichigo**

**-"Amor" decia akira**

**-"Eh?...claro que no a la que yo quiero es a orihime" decia ichigo**

**-"Enserio?...haya tu si haci lo quieres ver, nada mas te advierto que si luego te das cuenta de lo que realmente sientes...espero no sea demasiado tarde" decia akira dejando a ichigo solo**

* * *

><p><strong>*************Al caer la noche*************<strong>

**-"Ichigo vamos a comer con los demas" decia orihime con una sonrisa**

**-"Sip...ahora los alcanzo"decia ichigo sin nisiquiera mirarla**

**-"Haya te espero"orihime se va**

**-"{Rukia...que significas para mi(_sigh_)...supongo que solo mi amiga...pero porque me siento asi...es como si...}" ichigo es sacado de sus pensamientos al oir una voz que le estremecio el alma**

**-"Ichigo...tengo algo que decirte" rukia se encontraba parada frente a el**

**-"Imposible...eres parte de mi imaginacion" decia ichigo sacudiendose la cabeza**

**-"Que clase de imaginaciones tienes..idiota" decia rukia algo confundida**

**-"Realmente eres tu...pero como?" decia ichigo acercandose a ella**

**-"Dile a sebastian que te lo explique, solo vine por..." rukia es interrumpida**

**-"A quien?" ichigo no sabia quien era**

**-"AAh!..preguntale a mi padre, pero necesito que le digas a mi padre que isobel piensa atacarles dentro de 3 dias y su objetivo es destruirles y principalmente a ti haci que preparense ya que ella tiene un ejercito muy poderoso de huecos. Y por favor no seas parte de la batalla , ya que no quiero que te pase nada" decia rukia mirandole**

**-"Rukia...tu padre quiere que te mate..bueno a isobel"decia ichigo cabizbajo**

**-"...ya veo...en ese caso no hay mas remedio que dejarte participar...tratare de poseer a isobel durante la pelea y te lo hare saber para que destruyas este cuerpo mas facil y mas rapido y principalmente...para que no te haga daño ni a ti ni a ninguno de los demas" decia rukia con una sonrisa forzada**

**-"..."ichigo no puede decir palabra es como si se hubiera formado un nudo en su garganta**

**-"Mmm..no me queda mucho tiempo asi que saludame a todos y diles que los quiero mucho..y cuando destruyas este cuerpo hazlo sin temor ya que yo se que son las circumstancias lo que te orillaron a hacer esto y no pienses que te odiare por esto ya que yo seria incapaz ya que somos amigos y los..." rukia es interrumpida e ichigo la toma por los hombros bruscamente**

**-"Basta!...es suficiente...porque..porque dices todo esto como si no pasara nada"decia ichigo sin mirarle**

**-"Ichi..go...yo.."rukia es interrumpida**

**-"No puedo ...matar a mi nakama"decia ichigo mirando a rukia con dolor**

**-"...se que no es facil, pero tu sabes que es la unica salida para salvar a los demas. Ichigo...no te angusties ya que para mi tu siempre seras mi nakama" decia rukia con un rostro tranquilo**

**-"Es...es solo que no puedo estar tan tranquilo como tu...no puedo"decia ichigo aguantando ese dolor a sus adentros**

**-"Toma esto...(le da un medallon)...este medallon significa mucho para mi y ahora quiero que tu lo tengas, Para cuando yo no este..solo aprieta este medallon y sentiras como si yo siguiera aqui...estoy segura que tu lo cuidaras muy bien"decia rukia tomando las manos de ichigo**

**-"Rukia...tengo que decirte algo...yo..."ichigo se da cuenta que un brillo blanco se forma al rededor del cuerpo de rukia**

**-"Lo siento..ya no ahy mas tiempo...la proxima vez que nos veamos sera el adios...y te deseo lo mejor con orihime...ichigo"decia rukia con una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera**

**-"Espera..tengo que decirte que..."ichigo se da cuenta que la presencia de rukia se habia esfumado y cae de rodillas y con el medallon en mano. En ese momento la puerta se habre y se deja ver a una joven con lagrimas en los ojos..**

**-"Siempre supe que la amabas...pero pense que algun dia tu me mirarias de la misma forma en la que la mirabas a ella, pero me equivoque...incluso despues de que me pidieras salir contigo, yo sabia que tu le pertenecias a ella...pero lo ignore y ahora me doy cuenta y me arrepiento de mi egoismo" decia orihime acercandose a ichigo**

**-"Orihime...yo...yo"ichigo no sabia que decirle para calmar su dolor**

**-"No digas nada...fue mi culpa, pense que con que yo te amara seria suficiente; pero no puedo ser feliz viendote sufrir...ichigo te doy tu libertad, haci que lucha por rukia-san"decia orihime con lagrimas en su rostro**

**-"Pero...creo que es demasiado tarde" decia ichigo levantandose**

**-"No lo es...en cuanto la veas, dile lo que sientes por ella aunque sea por ultima vez. No te negare que me dolera...pero mi dolor no se compara con el que tu sientes ahora, haci que no te preocupes por mi ya que estare bien...pero trata de buscar alguna salida para salvarla..se que tu eres el unico que puede hacerlo" orihime se va y cierra la puerta**

**-"Pero..como..."ichigo queda cabizbajo...Esa noche fue la mas callada que hubo en Devilucknia y el viento mas frio...**

* * *

><p><strong>************Inframundo*************<strong>

**-"Que sucedio...porque te fuiste a Devilucknia"decia ren**

**-"No fui yo...la estupida de rukia tomo este cuerpo y se fue a decirles nuestro plan y para acabarla se lo dijo a ichigo"decia isobel furiosa**

**-"Y seguimos con los planes o habran cambios"decia kaito**

**-"No tenemos tiempo para cambios, haci que seguiremos con el plan y preparen a todos que el dia se hacerca"decia isobel**

**-"Como usted lo ordene..me retiro"decia ren**

* * *

><p><strong>************Devilucknia**********<strong>

**++Ichigo les habia contado a todos la infomacion que rukia le habia dado, finalmente todos estaban al tanto pero nadien sabia aun que ichigo y orihime habian terminado solo raiden,masaki,isshin , akira y luna lo sabian. Durante el tiempo que les quedaba todos estaban entrenando y sasuke era el encargado de entrenar a ichigo. Faltaban solo unas cuantas horas para el gran ataque de Isobel...**

**-"Esto es...algo nostalgico" decia mio**

**-"Lo dices por rukia"decia ciel**

**-"Sip...despues de esto no se que vaya a pasar"decia mio con cierto dolor**

**-"Todo pasara...para bien o para mal"decia ciel**

**-"Si...pero si llegan a ponerse las cosas fuera de control tu y sebastian seran mandados inmediatamente a sus dimensiones"decia mio mirandole**

**-"Eh!...pero porque"decia ciel**

**-"Porque no queremos involucrarlos en esto"decia sheryl**

**-"Pero si ya lo estamos"decia sebastian**

**-"Pero si llegan a estar en peligro sera mejor que salvemos a los que podamos"decia dark**

**-"Pues en ese caso salven a alguien mas..porque no pienso irme"decia ciel**

**-"Yo igual"decia sebastian**

**-"Gracias..."decia mio algo triste**

* * *

><p><strong>+++++Por otro lado+++++<strong>

**-"Se acerca la hora"decia rina**

**-"No te preocupes..yo siempre estare a tu lado"decia shin**

**-"Y yo siempre estare protejiendo tu espalda"decia ayame mirando a maya**

**-"Saben... siento como si esto fuese una depedida"decia ferris**

**-"No lo sera..despues de todo te faltan muchos dangos por probar no es asi"decia ryner**

**-"Tienes razon...y espero que siempre me acompañes a comerlos"decia ferris**

**-"Claro...siempre. Despues de todo no puedo dejar sola a mi prometida"decia ryner con una sonrisa tierna**

**-"Prometida?!"maya,ayame,shin y rina se quedan en shock**

**-"No se hagan tambien sabemos que ustedes lo estan, el que ninguno haya dicho nada es otra cosa"decia ferris algo rojita**

**-"Emm..."todos se ponen nerviosos**

**-"Supongo que no hay que ocultarlo" decia ayame tomando la mano de maya**

**-"No hay mas remedio si fuimos descubiertos"decia shin**

**-"supongo"decia rina**

* * *

><p><strong>*******a lo lejos*****<strong>

**-"Mira que linda escena" decia urahara**

**-"Si, es bueno ser joven"decia yoruichi**

**-"Acaso yoruichi jamas se enamoro de alguien"decia isshin**

**-"Nop.."decia yoruichi**

**-"Eeeh!...yo podria haber jurado que tu y urahara eran pareja ya que se ven muy bien juntos"decia masaki**

**-"Ha!...eso seria posible si tan solo urahara fuera mas fuerte que yo pero no lo es"decia yoruichi**

**-"Etto...si sabes que soy Devilucknico verdad?!..por lo tanto el nivel de poder que habias visto solo era una parte de mi gran poder" decia urahara**

**-"Eso no lo habia tomado en cuenta" decia yoruichi pensativa**

**-"Eso quiere decir que hay una probabilidad"decia urahara**

**-"Ni lo sueñes"decia yoruichi sin mirarle ya que estaba algo roja**

**-"Mph!..acaso yoruichi esta sonrojada"decia urahara buscando su rostro**

**-"Claro que no y no pongas tu cara tan cerca"decia yoruichi empujandole**

* * *

><p><strong>********Mientras tanto orihime y demas..********<strong>

**-"Oyes donde esta el idiota de ichigo, no se supone que deberia estar con su prometida" decia tatsuki**

**-"Debe estar con sasuke-kun" decia orihime**

**-"Ichigo debe estar pasandola mal" decia keigo**

**-"No tan mal como su prometida" decia tatsuki**

**-"Si tomas en cuenta que ichigo tiene que matar a alguien verdad?!" decia mizuiro**

**-"No es como si fuera la primera vez" decia tatsuki**

**-"Tatsuki!...no se trata de un hollow nada mas si no de rukia...su nakama"decia renji algo molesto por la actitud de tatsuki**

**-"Lo se...perdon es solo que esto es demasiado"decia tatsuki**

**-"Ustedes...kaien dice que vengan a un lugar seguro ya que no tarda en empezar la batalla"decia byakuya**

**-"Si claro"todos van menos orihime**

**-"Sucede algo innoue-san"decia ishida**

**-"No nada"decia orihime**

**-"Todo estara bien...vamos con urahara"decia ishida y ambos se van**

* * *

><p><strong>***********Sasuke e Ichigo***********<strong>

**-"Mas vale que no falles kurosaki"decia sasuke en tono frio**

**-"No lo hare...y gracias por entrenarme"decia ichigo**

**-"No fue nada ademas fue solo por dos dias"decia sasuke**

**-"Oyes...entiendo que tu sientes algo por rukia...haci que"ichigo es interrumpido**

**-"No me importa saber tus sentimientos hacia ella...al menos yo si tuve el valor de decirselo no como tu"decia sasuke**

**-"Se lo dijiste?..."decia ichigo**

**-"Asi es...pero eso es mi historia, ya falta poco haci que vamos"decia sasuke con cierta nostalgia**

**-"Si..."decia ichigo**

* * *

><p><strong>######Depronto se hace una explosion y se deja ver a ren y kaito junto con todos los hollows y los guerrros de isobel del inframundo, el poder de estos era muy fuerte y los devilucknicos y shinigamis lo sentian...pero en ese momento isobel hizo su aparicion con un vestido tan blanco como la nieve y su cabello suelto.<strong>

**-"Esto es el final...para ustedes"decia isobel**

**-"Vamos"decia ren**

**-"Que esto empieze"decia luna**

***Las espadas se encontraron una y otra vez mientras sangre se derramaba y vidas se perdian...**

**-"Eres muy fuerte..sasuke"decia ren**

**-"No quiero escuchar eso de ti"decia sasuke golpeando su espada con la de ren**

**-"Me entere que tus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos"decia ren**

**-"Dije que te calles!"en ese momento sasuke hiere a ren**

* * *

><p><strong>*Isshin vs kaito<strong>

**-"Tu eres el que hizo estupida a masaki"decia kaito sacando su espada**

**-"Calla" decia isshin atacandole**

**-"No me subestimes isshin..!" kaito hiere profundamente a isshin pero la herida desaparece al instante**

**-"Que!..."kaito no lo entendia**

**-"No te olvides que hay alguien que cuida a todos aqui" decia isshin devolviendo el ataque y le hiere levemente**

**-"Akira y luna...haci que ellos estan curando y dandoles reiatsu"decia kaito**

**-"Tu que crees"decia masaki uniendose a la pelea**

**-"En ese caso...Dark shadows...maten a akira y luna"decia ren**

**-"Protejanlos!"gritaba sasuke**

**-"Ichigo ve!"gritaba ferris**

**-"No te lo permitire"decia isobel interponiendose en el camino de ichigo**

**-"Yo ire.."decia kaien**

**-"No lo creo"decia aizen. Justo cuando estaban a puento de tener contacto con akira y luna..**

**-"No se olviden..que aun sigo aqui" decia nieve deteniendo el ataque**

**-"Tu!...pero tu traicionaste a de.."aizen es interrumpido**

**-"No...solo estoy tratando de ayudar a rukia...y yo jamas traicionaria a Devilucknia"decia nieve**

* * *

><p><strong>**Ichigo vs isobel<strong>

**-"Despidete ichigo que no permitire que vivas mas"decia isobel**

**-"Yo ya soy fuerte...haci que no me subestimes" decia ichigo mientras miraba a isobel**

**-"Pues tus ojos dicen otra cosa" decia isobel atacandole**

**-"Voy a destruirte" decia ichigo devolviendo el ataque**

**-"Ya lo veremos" decia isobel**

**-"Aaaargh!"ichigo iba con todo pero..**

**-"Tsk...mi cabe...ichigo hazlo..hazlo"decia rukia tomando el cuerpo y reteniendo a isobel dentro de ella**

**-"Ru..kia" decia ichigo deteniendose**

**-"Hazlo..hazlo porfavor"decia rukia**

**-"Rukia yo te..." en ese momento isobel retoma el cuerpo y le hiere pero es curado inmediatamente**

**-"No te permitire salir de nuevo" decia isobel refiriendose a rukia**

**-"Esta vez...no lo dudare...rukia"decia ichigo con una mirada firme**

* * *

><p><strong>Mio- es del anime MM su nombre es mio isurugi<strong>


	20. Te Amo

**isshin vs kaito**

**-"Parece que ichigo fallo" decia kaito**

**-"Estas demasiado distraido ...kaito" isshin y masaki juntan sus poderes y lanzan un ataque y logran herir a kaito**

**-"Tsk...se van a arrepentir de lo que han hecho" decia kaito apenas sosteniendose en pie**

**-"Estas seguro de lo que dices" isshin**

**-"Dime papa...porque te unistes a Ren y Isobel" decia masaki**

**-"...No me llames padre" decia kaito**

**-"Esta bien...pero porque lo hiciste" decia masaki algo triste**

**-"Acaso no es facil de adivinar...solo quiero poder" decia kaito**

**-"Te desconosco" decia masaki**

**-"No eres nadien para decime esto" decia kaito**

**-"Ultimamente hablas demasiado...kaito" en ese momento akane(unnohana para los que no se acuedan XD) atraviesa a kaito con su espada**

**-"Papa!" gritaba masaki desesperada**

**-"Como puedes matar a tu propio compañero"isshin ataca precipitadamente a akane**

**-"Esa porqueria no es mi compañero..."decia akane chocando su espada una y otra vez con la de isshin**

**-"Eres un monstruo" decia isshin dando un ataque con mayor intenciadad pero akane lo detiene sin el menor esfuerzo**

**-"Tienes razon...y tu eres una insignificante hormiga..porque no mueres de una vez" akane trata de matar de un golpe a isshin pero es detenida**

**-"Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar..akane" decia nieve frente a ella**

**-"Nieve...que no eras el enemigo?" decia isshin confundido**

**-"Por ahora no te lo puedo decir pero...dile a ichigo que destruya a isobel y que no se preocupe por rukia ya que tengo una foma de salvarla" decia nieve**

**-"Ahora mismo..y nieve de pura casualidad sera que te uniste a ellos para encontrar esta salida" decia isshin**

**-"Asi es...avisale por favor" decia nieve**

**-"A la orden" decia isshin feliz**

**-"Masaki acerca a kaito hacia luna, ella lo curara" decia nieve**

**-"Esta bien" masaki se lleva a kaito**

**-"Haci que todo eso era una farsa..claro como no lo imagine" decia akane**

**-"Asi es...ahora solo somos tu y yo" decia nieve poniendose seria**

**-"Te equivocas...solo soy yo, ya que pronto desapareceras" decia akane poniendose en guardia**

**-"No me subestimes akane...recuerda que nunca has mirado mis poderes" decia nieve desatando un aura poderosa**

**-"Tal vez..pero eso no quiere decir que seas mas poderosa. Ademas esa tecnica que aprendistes con nosotros tiene sus riesgos y lo sabes" decia akane**

**-"Lo se...pero yo tengo una nueva forma" decia nieve**

**-"Enserio...que lastima que no vaya a poder verla ya que aqui moriras nieve.." akane libera su poder y se forma una bola de fuego en su mano derecha y en la izquierda una bola de humo negro. Akane lanza ambas y se fucionan pero cuando estan apunto de hacer contacto fisico con nieve desaparecen.**

**-"Olvide decirte que mi poder es...energia pura" decia nieve**

**-"Haci que ese es tu poder...en ese caso no me contendre" decia akane**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian y Sheryl<strong>

**-"Son demasiados hollows" decia sebastian matando uno tras otro**

**-"Esto no es nada..no me digas que ya te cansaste" decia sheryl en burla**

**-"Mira quien habla, la que apenas y puede respirar del agotamiento" sebastian contraatacaba**

**-"Me estas retando?!" decia sheryl**

**-"Puede" decia sebastian provocandola**

**-"El que mate mas hollows le pondra un castigo al perdedor" decia sheryl**

**-"Hecho" sebastian y sheryl se ponen como locos a matar hollow**

* * *

><p><strong>Mio y Ciel<strong>

**-"Es increible que esten apostando en una situacion como esta" decia mio**

**-"Sea como sea, es obvio que sebastian ganara" decia ciel seguro**

**-"No subestimes a sheryl" decia mio algo molesta por el comentario de ciel**

**-"No la subestimo..solo que sebastian es un demonio" decia ciel**

**-"Eso no garantiza que el sea mas fuerte" decia mio**

**-"Para mi si" decia ciel sin notar que mio se estaba enojando**

**-"Mira enano...sheryl es mas fuerte y se acabo la conversacion" decia mio furiosa**

**-"...eres parecida a lizzy pero son totalmente diferentes al mismo tiempo" decia ciel en susurro**

**-"Que dijiste" decia mio**

**-"Nada...por cierto que se supone que estas haciendo con esas computadoras" decia ciel cambiando el tema**

**-"Estoy asegurandome que ninguna de las dimensiones sea afectada por esta pelea" decia mio**

**-"Quiero ayudar" decia ciel**

**-"...pues podrias ayudarme diciendome todos los nombres que veas que salgan en esta pantalla" decia mio**

**-"Esta bien" decia ciel sintiendose util**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame y Maya<strong>

**-"Tenemos que darle una mano a ichigo" decia maya atacando a los hollows y espadas**

**-"Lo se..pero como podriamos hacerlo" decia ayame sin parar**

**-"Sasuke es muy poderoso,no es asi?!" decia urahara lanzando un ataque**

**-"Si, que sugieres" decia maya**

**-"Que nos unamos y nos encarguemos de ren" decia urahara**

**-"Pero solo sasuke puede pelear a la par con el" decia Rina algo agotada pero sin parar de pelear**

**-"Pero si unimos nuestras fuerzas lo podriamos lograr" decia yoruichi**

**-"Si pero..que hacemos con estos hollows" decia shin**

**-"Acaso se olvidaron de nosotros" decia el capitan yammamoto junto con los demas shinigamis**

**-"Cierto...se me olvidaba que ya no estamos solos" decia ayame**

**-"Vayan nosotros nos encargamos" decia kyoraku**

**-"Gracias" maya y demas se van hacia sasuke**

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris y Ryner<strong>

**-"No deberiamos estar en la pelea" decia ryner**

**-"Si, pero kaien nos pidio que buscaramos a kaname y zero" decia ferris**

**-"Donde rayos se habran metido" decia ryner mirando por todos lados**

**-"Solo me pregunto porque kaname y zero vinieron a Hueco mundo" decia ferris confundida**

**-"No sera que ellos son los traidores" decia ryner**

**-"No lo somos" kaname y zero aparecen detras de ferris y ryner**

**-"Entonces que hacen aqui" decia ferris**

**-"Venimos por este diamante negro que nieve nos pidio" decia kaname**

**-"Alto!..que no nieve es el enemigo" decia ferris quien aun no sabia nada**

**-"No, ella dijo que solo se unio a isobel para saber como podria salvar a rukia" decia zero**

**-"Entonces vamos" decia ferris**

**-"Te vas a comer esa mentira" decia ryner sorprendido**

**-"Ryner...zero no me puede mentir" decia ferris**

**-"Porque no" decia ryner**

**-"Porque me puso un medallon electrico" decia zero algo molesto**

**-"Sip...y si me miente sufrira una descarga electrica" decia ferris sonriendo**

**-"Afortunadamente a mi no me logro atrapar" decia kaname riendo a sus adentros**

**-"En ese caso vamos, ya que tenemos que ir a luchar al lado de nuestros compañeros" decia ferris**

**-"En ese caso andando" decia zero**

**-"Por cierto donde esta sheryl"decia kaname**

**-"Ella esta bien, esta con sebastian" decia ferris**

**-"Con el demonio" decia kaname algo molesto**

**-"Hey si vamos a catalogar de esa manera a las personas, tu eres un vampiro fornicador" decia ryner**

**-"Es cierto, despues de todo tu ya estuviste con yuuki" decia zero**

**-"Tal vez sheryl quiera divertirse con sebastian" decia ferris**

**-"Ella jamas haria eso" decia kaname molestandose mas**

**-"Tranquilo y confia en tu prometida" decia ryner**

**-"Por cierto ,ella sabe lo que paso entre tu y yuuki" decia ferris**

**-"Aun no...pero se lo hare saber " decia kaname. Todos se van a Devilucknia**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke vs Ren<strong>

**-"Pareces fatigado" decia ren**

**-"Tu tampoco te ves muy bien" decia sasuke**

**-"_FUSION POWER!_" maya,ayame,rina,urahara y shin fusionan sus poderes y atacan a ren por la espalda**

**-"_BROOM_ " el ataque hace contacto con ren y lo deja herido**

**-"Amaterasu...final" sasuke libera su poder y deja inconciente a ren**

**-"Que gran coordinacion" decia yoruichi**

**-"De hecho fue improvisado" decian todos**

**-"_sigh! _debi imaginarmelo" decia yoruichi**

**-"Sasuke ve y ayuda a ichigo ya que no podra solo contra isobel" decia rina**

**-"No..esto es algo que ichigo debera hacer solo" decia sasuke**

**-"Hola a todos"ryner,ferris,kaname y zero llegan**

**-"Hola...es bueno que esten aqui ya que ahy mucho que hacer aun" decia maya**

**-"Necesitamos ir y apoyar a los demas con los hollows y kaien...bueno a el lo dejamos solo" decia ayame**

**-"Eso sono tan mal" decia shin**

**-"No es por hacerle alguna maldad, pero a kaien no le gusta que se metan en sus peleas..ademas aizen fue su subordinado y es mejor que kaien se encargue de el" decia rina**

**-"Donde esta sheryl" a kaname no le imporataba nada mas que ella**

**-"Esta con sebastian por el lado noroeste" decia shin**

**-"Pero no necesitan mas apoyo asi que mejor te quedas y nos apoyas aqui" decia sasuke tomandole por el hombro**

**-"Vamos" todos se dividen**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ichigo vs isobel<strong>

**-"Aaargh!" ichigo golpea tan fuerte la espada de isobel que sale volando. Ichigo sin perder tiempo la empuja contra el suelo y se le monta encima dejandola inmovil, ichigo apunta su espada en forma vertical contra el corazon de isobel**

**-"Tienes una fuerza bruta increible...y bien que piensas hacer ahora" decia isobel mirando a ichigo**

**-"Lo que debi haber hecho antes...destruirte" decia ichigo**

**-"Y piensas detruirme con esa cara" decia isobel**

**-"A que te refieres" ichigo se molesta por el comentario**

**-"A que tu espada esta lista para atravesarme..pero tus manos se niegan y tus ojos muestran dolor en vez de poder" isobel safa una de sus manos y toma el rostro de ichigo**

**-"Que crees que haces" ichigo trata de mantenerse firme**

**-"Si me ayudas te prometo darte a rukia" decia isobel acercando a ichigo**

**-"Jamas" decia ichigo**

**-"Eres tan estupido...mas vale que me mates ahora o te juro que si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir" decia isobel**

**-"..."ichigo cierra sus ojos y toma fuerza para atravesara isobel pero es detenido**

**-"Ha!...de verdad crees que me voy a dejar matar tan facilmente, eres un Idiota!" isobel avienta a ichigo lejos**

**-"Tsk..." ichigo se levanta pero ve que isobel ataca a dark**

**-"Dark!" gritaba sheryl mirando a lo lejos como isobel atravesaba a dark y caia**

**-"Tranquila sheryl el emperador lo curara" sebastian toma a sheryl de la cintura**

**-"...No...podra...cada devilucknico solo puede ser revivido 2 veces..y esta es la tercera.." sheryl se inclina hacia el pecho de sebastian y rompe en llanto**

**-"Tu sigues...Rina" Isobel esta apunto de matarla**

**-"Fue suficiente...Isobel" decia ichigo con un aura oscura**

**-"A mi no me vas a intimidar con tu..." isobel siente un gran golpe en el abdomen que la deja sin aire**

**-"Ichi..go" rina queda sorprendida**

**-"Siento haber fallado pero la muerte de Dark no quedara en vano" ichigo se da la vuelta listo para matar a isobel**

**-"Bas..tardo" isobel trata de levantarse pero ichigo pone su pie encima de ella**

**-"Muere...Isobel" ichigo se pone en posicion**

**-"Alto..."Isobel se da cuenta del enorme poder que emana ichigo.**

**-"Adios..."ichigo atraviesa el corazon de isobel**

**-"...gracias..ichigo..."rukia toma el rostro de ichigo**

**-"Rukia yo..."rukia le impide a ichigo hablar**

**-"No digas nada...se feliz" rukia le sonrie con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-"Te amo.." ichigo le mira con ternura y dolor**

**-"Y...yo a..ti..."las manos de rukia caen mientras sus ojos se cierran lentamente**

**-"...rukia reacciona..no...RUKIAA!" ichigo abraza el cuerpo sin vida de rukia**

**-"Kurosaki-kun..."orihime susurra sintiendo el dolor de ichigo**

**-"Me temo que ya no tienes salida" decia rina,shin y nieve rodeando a akane**

**-"Tsk.."akane no tiene mas remedio que rendirse**

**-"Los hollows se fueron" decia kaien trayendo atado a aizen**

**-"Tenemos atado a ren tambien" decia maya. Todos se acercan...**

**-"Ichigo..sueltala" decia sasuke acercandose**

**-"No!' decia ichigo con dolor y aferrandose a ella**

**-"Sueltala!" nieve separa a ichigo de rukia**

**-"Como puedes..."ichigo no termina**

**-"Ahy una forma de salvarla" decia nieve tomandolo de los hombros**

**-"..."los ojos de ichigo brillan de alegria**

**-"Que hay de dark" decia sheryl acercandose junto con sebastian quien la traia tomada de la cintura**

**-"Tambien lo intentaremos con el" decia nieve**

**-"Hablando de soltar...suelta a sheryl..demonio" decia kaname con un aura asesina**

**-"Basta kaname" decia sheryl**

**-"Tu tambien tienes cola que te pisen kaname" decia zero**

**-"Que quieres decir con eso" decia sheryl**

**-"Luego hablamos de eso mejor..." kaname es interrumpido**

**-"Kuran kaname tuvo relaciones con yuuki y no uso un doble...osea que te fue infiel" decia sebastian**

**-"Eh! como rayos sabes eso" decia kaname**

**-"Soy un demonio despues de todo...no tu lo dijistes" decia sebastian retandolo**

**-"Maldito.." decia kaname furioso**

**-"Asi que yuuki eh?!" sheryl muestra su enojo**

**-"Bien...arreglaran sus problemas luego..ahora ahy que salvar a rukia y dark" decia rina**

**-"Ichigo toma las manos de rukia y busca el reiatsu que algun dia le diste a rukia y cuando lo hagas trata de hacer una coneccion y da un poco mas de tu reiatsu" decia nieve**

**-"...Y como hago eso" ichigo tenia cara de interrogacion**

**-"Aaah..no tengo tiempo para enseñarte haci que...ferris toma la mano de ichigo y ayudalo,algo mas ichigo..tienes que consentrarte y cuando te diga que despiertes hazlo. Por cierto tengo entendido que rukia te dio un medallon y quiero que lo uses como una coneccion" decia nieve**

**-"Es importante que te mantengas con nosotros" decia rina**

**-"Entiendo" ichigo se prepara**

**-"Ichigo...asegurate de traerla" decia sasuke**

**-"Asi lo hare" decia ichigo decidido**


End file.
